A New Life
by WhoIsCarlyTorres
Summary: On the night of her mother's death, Carly discovered who her father was and her life would never be the same. One of kind story! xox R&R - COMPLETE -
1. I did it for you

_**I did it for you.**_

"Your father is coming to collect you." she said weakly on her death bed. My mum become very ill in the pass year and I knew her time to go would come soon. She had me when she was young. I didn't know all the details but I knew that it was a mistake.

"My father?" It had only been me and my mum. No siblings. No dad. No Grandparents. No nothing. She told me once that my dad couldn't stay with us. But she wouldn't say why.

She nodded weakly. I didn't know what to say. She squeezed my hand hard and start to grumble. "I love you Carly. Be safe."

That was the last thing she said and the last time I saw her. I sat in the waiting room waiting for some-one. Who? I had no idea. I watched as people walked past me.

Smiling. New Born Baby.

Crying. Death.

Worried. Illness.

Confused. Me.

Hours passed by and I was still waiting. My eyes started to fell heavy, I wanted to go to sleep but as soon as I closed my eyes.....

"C-Carly?" a voice said. My eyes snapped open and I saw the famous American pop star standing before me.

Shane Gray.

"You've got to be kidding me." I muttered and I don't know why but I ran, ran for my life. I heard him calling my name behind me. I ran out into the street and looked around, it was dark and cold. I looked out into the darkness and tears began to fall. That's why he couldn't stay with us, because he was to busy being a superstar. "Carly." I knew who it was, but I didn't say a word. "Listen, I'm sorry. I wanted you to have a normal life. So I left. I didn't want to Carly. But I had to. For you." I looked down as more tears started to fall. "Carly, please.... When I saw you, you looked so much like Mitchie," I closed my eyes at the mention of my mum's name to keep more tears in but they still escaped. "I missed her. I wanted to see her but I knew I couldn't. And when I got a call from her the other day, I got here as fast as I could. Because I wanted to be here for you." I let a sob that I had been trying to hold in. "Carly. I wish there was some way I could make this easier for you." I turned around and ran into his arms. I didn't care that I had known him for only a few minutes. I didn't care that he had left me. I didn't care. I just needed someone. He hugged me back and rubbed my back as I let out loud sobs. My mind felt like it was going to explode. So much was going around and around, I didn't know what to think, there was too much. I pulled back and wiped my remaining tears with my sleeve.

"Sorry." I mumbled. He let out a small laugh, "For what?"

"Running?" It was more of a question than an answer.

He laughed again. "Don't worry." After a short silence, he said "So, do you want to come back to America with me? I mean if you don't that totally fine. I just want what you want and if that's what you want that's cool. I mean--" I cut him off before he carried on rambling.

"Yeah. I want to." His eyes lit up and a smile appeared on his face. "Really?" he asked, I could tell he was happy. I nodded. "Could we... go back to ... my house? I want to get some stuff." He nodded and showed me to his rental car.

_:)_

I picked up my mum's yellow song book and placed it in my backpack. I zipped up the nearly full bag and walked back into the living room, where Shane jumped up from the sofa. "You all done?" I nodded and looked around the house.

"Feels weird. Without my mum and all." He nodded and placed his hand on my shoulder.

"Ready?" he asked.

I took one last look at the house. "Yeah, let's go."

He took my bag and we walked back to the car. We headed towards the airport

"So, How's school?" he asked trying to make conversation.

"Err, Alright."

"Good. Good." We sat in an uncomfortable silence, so I decided it was my turn to ask a question.

"How's the band?" I asked referring to Connect 3, the famous band he was in with his Brothers. Wait, my uncles?

"Good. Oh." I turned to him. "What?"

"I didn't tell them where I was going."

"Oh. Do they." I started "Do they know about me?" He started to shuffle around in his seat. So I'll take that as a no.

"No, well. No."

I nodded and turned to the window. "Does anyone know about me? You know, in America." He cleared his throat, I'll take that as a no again.

"No. But I mean, I wanted what was best for you." I nodded and watched as we approached the airport. "I hate flying." I whispered. I had only flew once, to Italy when I was 10 and it was the worse flight ever. "It'll be fine." He picked up my bag again and we walked into the airport.

_:)_

"Please make sure your seatbelts are done up as we will be taking off soon."

1st class seats, wow. I had never had anything like this before. It was amazing I looked around but sat up straight in my seat when the plane started to move.

"Carly. It'll be fine." Easy for him to say, he flies all the time.

A few minutes later we were aloud to take our belts off.

"Can I have your autograph?" I turned around from the window to see a teenage girl a bit older than me, asking for Shane's autograph. "Err, sure." he scribble down on the napkin and the girl thanked him and walked back to her seat.

"That's gonna take a long time to get used to." I told him.

He laughed "Wait till we get to America."

"So, can you tell me about you and my mum?" He shuffled in his seat again.

"Err, okay. Well we met when we were 17. Then we became good friends. Then.... _you _happened." I cringed, knowing what he meant. "But at that time I was in Connect 3 and we were become quite popular. I left Mitchie, because I didn't want her or you bothered by the press. Next thing I knew Caitlyn told me she had moved to England."

"Who's Caitlyn?" I asked, I wanted to know everything.

"Nate's Fiancé. So she's you're.... auntie." I nodded.

"How old are you?" Shane, or _dad _asked me.

"14." He nodded. "14 years to make up eh?"

"Birthday presents and all" I joked.

"When is your birthday?" He asked, I could tell he wanted to know all about me.

"18th of November." I yawned. I was tired it had been a long day. "Go to sleep." he told me.

"No, I'm fine." I blinked trying to stay awake, I wanted to know more.

"Carly. You're exhausted."

"Fine." I put my head on the window and closed my eyes. "Why am I called Carly? I asked mum, but she didn't know. Which is weird because why wouldn't you know why you called your daughter a name. It doesn't make any sense."

He laughed, "When she told me she was pregnant. I told her I liked the name Carly. That was the first thing I said."

"You're strange." I giggled and drifted off.

_:)_

"Please fasten your seatbelts. We are about to land."

I woke up and rubbed my eyes. I had been asleep for ages. I turned to my right and saw Shane asleep. Still.

I shook him. He grumbled.

I shook him again. "Nate. Go away."

I rolled my eyes. "Err, Shane." _Shake. _"Shane." _Shake. _

I took a deep breathe. "Dad?"

He shot up and looked at me.

"Huh?" he looked excited.

"Landing." He nodded and buckled up.

We were about to land and I had my eyes closed tightly. Scared.

The plane hit the ground making the plane bounce. Scared-er.

The plane came to a halt and we waited till me could get off. Relieved.

I grabbed my bag and we walked off the plane.

"Okay, it might be a bit crazy out here. You never know. So just ignore questions and keep walking."

"Okay." Shane Grabbed my arm and quickly pulled me to the exit. Flashes went off everywhere and I was shocked. There was loads of people.

"_Shane who's the girl?"_

"_What's the girl's name?"_

"_Who is she?"_

Shane pulled me into a car which I assumed was his. "You okay?" he asked starting the car up and driving away.

"Yeah, That was crazy." I told him while turning around to watch the paparazzi disappear from sight.

"Always is."

After a long drive we pulled up to a big house with 2 cars parked outside.

"Uh oh.

"What?"

"Nate, Caitlyn and Jason are here." He said and grabbed my bag.

"That's bad because..."

"Because they don't know about you."

Oh yeah.

"Oh." He nodded and closed the car door.

Time to meet the family.

**-x-**

_Like it?_

_It was a random idea I had. _

_:)_

_Please review! If I get over 15 reviews I'll put the next chapter out TODAY. _

_Gotta love me._

_Charlotte xxx_

**Disclaimer:**

**I DO NOT OWN **

**Shane**

**Mitchie**

**Nate**

**Jason**

**Caitlyn**

**Camp Rock**

**I DO OWN**

**Carly**

**The idea.**

MERRY XMAS! 2 days! :)


	2. Family Fun

_**Family Fun.**_

Shane slowly opened the door and walked in with Carly behind him. "Stay here." She nodded and waited by the front door. Shane walked into the living room to see Caitlyn, Nate and Jason all turn to look at him. Caitlyn ran over to him and gave him a hug. "Thank God, you're safe!" She pulled away and smacked him round the back of the head "Where have you been?!" She yelled.

"Okay, ow. And I had something to take care of." Nate rose his eyebrows, "Care to explain?"

"Mitchie died." Gasps came from all of them, "Yeah I know and I wanted to tell you this before but I wanted her to live a normal life." Confusion took over there shock. "Hold on." Shane said before leaving the room and appearing again with Carly. "This is Carly, my d-daughter." he stuttered.

"**YOUR WHAT?!" **Nate and Caitlyn yelled. Carly looked down at her shoes.

"His daughter, psh and you call me stupid." Jason said everyone including Carly looked at him but after a short delay he jumped up.

"Your Daughter?!" Shane rolled his eyes. "Yes, my daughter."

"Mitchie's daughter?" Caitlyn asked. "Yes, Mitchie's daughter."

"Yours and Mitchie's daughter?" Nate asked. "I think we already established that, Nate."

Caitlyn walked over to the 14-year-old and stuck out her hand. "I'm Caitlyn, your auntie-to-be." Carly shook her hand and then Caitlyn walked back over to Nate.

"Go say hi." Caitlyn whispered to Nate. "No, why?" Caitlyn was having none of it. "Do it!" she pushed Nate forward.

"H-hi, I'm Nate. Your uncle." he stuck out his hand which Carly shook. He walked back over to Caitlyn, who smiled at him.

Jason came over and picked Carly up in a hug. "I'm Jason, your favourite uncle! Trust me" He placed a confused Carly back on the floor and looked over at Shane who twirled his finger around his ear, telling Carly that Jason was a bit 'out there'.

"So, Want to see your room?" Carly nodded and they walked up the stairs. "Okay, it's the guest room at the moment but we can redecorate." Carly nodded and Shane opened the door to the room. It was massive, it even had a en suite which was something Carly had never had before. "Woah."

"You like it?" Shane asked placing Carly's bag on the bed. "Yeah!" She sat down on her bed. "Thanks. For everything." she said in a quiet voice.

Shane smiled and sat down next to her. "Did you fit all your clothes in that one bag?"

She sighed, "How did I forget to pack clothes?!" Shane broke out in laughter.

"What did you pack?" he asked. She opened the bag and spilled out the items.

Pictures.

A stuffed animal.

And several other items.

"Most of it's my mum's. Expect Patches." she said picking up the stuffed animal even though she was 14, she wanted Patches as her mum had given it to her.

Shane nodded and looked at the photo's, pictures of Mitchie and Carly. He picked up a picture of Mitchie, his Mitchie. A tear escaped his eyes but he quickly brushed it away. "You okay?" Carly asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Why don't you make yourself at home and I'll ask Caitlyn to take you shopping tomorrow."

"Okay. Hey Sha-d-dad." He turned back to her. "Yeah?"

"Thank you." Shane smiled and left the room.

_:)_

Carly rolled over and looked at the time which displayed: 5:28am.

"_Damn time difference."_ Carly thought and closed her eyes to try and get some more sleep.

5:33. Carly groaned and tried again to get back to sleep.

5:46. _"Okay I can't just lay here any more." S_he thought and got out of bed. She went in the bathroom and had a shower. After she pulled on the same clothes, She went to brush her teeth when she remembered she didn't have a toothbrush. She made her way quietly downstairs and started to hunt for the kitchen. The first door she opened was to a cinema. _Wow. _She moved on to another door which was to a Games room. After opening a few doors she made her way to the _'basement',_ Or a least that's what she thought it was. _"Holy Crap!" _It was a recording studio. It had all their awards and a few guitars. Carly had always loved music, she wrote her own songs and her mum had taught her how to play the guitar and piano. After a few minutes, She made her way up the stairs and found the kitchen. She got some cereal and milk. She was thinking about her mum. She missed her. When she finished her cereal she found a notepad and started to write a song about Mitchie. She scribbled down some words and soon she had the start of a song.

"_As a child there were them times  
I didn't get it but you kept me in line  
I didn't know why you didn't show up sometimes  
On Sunday mornings and "I miss you"  
But when we talked too  
All them grown folk things  
Separation brings  
You never let me know it  
You never let it show because  
You loved me and obviously  
There's so much more left to say  
If you were with me today face to face_

_I never knew I could hurt like this  
And everyday life goes on like  
"I wish I could talk to you for awhile"  
Miss you but I try not to cry  
As time goes by  
And it's true that you've reached a better place  
Still I'd give the world to see your face  
And I'm right here next to you  
But it's like you're gone too soon  
Now the hardest thing to do is say bye bye."_

"That's really good." She looked up to see Nate getting some orange juice. "Did I wake you up?" He swallowed the juice and said "No, Caitlyn is snoring. Again." She smiled at him.

"Is that about Mitchie?" he asked putting his glass in the sink. "Yeah. I don't know what to write next." Carly said pushing the notepad away a little bit. Nate hopped on the stool next to her and took the notepad. "Let me help." he tapped the pen on the breakfast bar. "Maybe add something at the beginning. Like...

_This is for my peoples who just lost somebody  
Your best friend, your baby, your man, or your lady  
Put your hand way up high  
We will never say bye"_

Nate sang and passed it back to Carly "That's good!" she said and scribbled it down.

"_Mamas, daddies, sisters, brothers, friends and cousins  
This is for my peoples who lost their grandmothers  
Lift your head to the sky 'cause we will never say bye"_

"See, you don't need my help at all." She smiled a him, "Thanks."

"No problem. It's nearly 6:30, the snore-a-saurus should be up soon. I'm gonna get some more sleep. You gonna be okay?" he asked making his way to door.

"Yeah, See ya later."

"Bye."

_:)_

Carly kept on scribbling down ideas for the song. "Morning.... Carly? Is it?"

"Yep. Nate kicked you out of bed?" She giggled. Caitlyn rolled her eyes and made some toast "I don't snore that bad, he makes me sound like a some kind of monster!"

"Well he did call you the snore-a-saurus." Carly told Caitlyn. "I'm so gonna kill him!"

Carly laughed, she hadn't know them all for long but she could tell they were great people. "When is the wedding?" Carly asked looking at Caitlyn's ring. "In March." she said making some coffee "If he isn't dead by then." she added under the breath. "So when you wanna go shopping?" Caitlyn asked leaning across the bar. "As soon as possible, I'm sick of these clothes." Caitlyn laughed. "You're so like Mitchie."

"I am?"

"Hell yeah. How about we wait till your dad gets up? Because no way am I paying for this, plus Caitlyn needs something blue." Caitlyn said putting the coffee away. Carly laughed "So do you get on with my dad?" she asked.

"Kinda, Well yeah. He's a good guy, but an easy target. I got like a million ways to annoy him." Carly laughed once again and looked at the time. 7:00am.

"I'm gonna hit the shower. See ya in a bit." Carly waved at her and was back to writing her song. After awhile she was done, she smiled at her work and went to the piano that was in the living room and closed the door.

"_This is for my peoples who just lost somebody  
Your best friend, your baby, your man, or your lady  
Put your hand way up high  
We will never say bye  
Mamas, daddies, sisters, brothers, friends and cousins  
This is for my peoples who lost their grandmothers  
Lift your head to the sky 'cause we will never say bye_

As a child there were them times  
I didn't get it but you kept me in line  
I didn't know why you didn't show up sometimes  
On Sunday mornings, and I missed you  
But I'm glad we talked through  
All them grown folk things  
Separation brings  
You never let me know it  
You never let it show because  
You loved me and obviously  
There's so much more left to say  
If you were with me today face to face

I never knew I could hurt like this  
And everyday life goes on like  
"I wish I could talk to you for awhile"  
Miss you but I try not to cry  
As time goes by  
And it's true that you've reached a better place  
Still I'd give the world to see your face  
And I'm right here next to you  
But it's like you're gone too soon  
Now the hardest thing to do is say bye bye

(bye bye bye bye bye bye [3x])  
Bye bye

And you never got the chance to see how good I've done  
And you never got to see me back at number one  
I wish that you were here to celebrate together  
I wish that we could spend the holidays together

I remember when you used to tuck me in at night  
With the Teddy Bear you gave to me that I held so tight  
I thought you were so strong  
You'd make it through whatever  
It's so hard to accept the fact you're gone forever

I never knew I could hurt like this  
And everyday life goes on like  
"I wish I could talk to you for awhile"  
Miss you but I try not to cry  
As time goes by  
And it's true that you've reached a better place  
Still I'd give the world to see your face  
And I'm right here next to you  
But it's like you're gone too soon  
Now the hardest thing to do is say bye bye

bye bye bye bye bye bye [3x]  
Bye bye

This is for my peoples who just lost somebody  
Your best friend, your baby, your man, or your lady  
Put your hand way up high  
We will never say bye  
Mamas, daddies, sisters, brothers, friends and cousins  
This is for my peoples who lost their grandmothers  
Lift your head to the sky 'cause we will never say bye

I never knew I could hurt like this  
And everyday life goes on like  
"I wish I could talk to you for awhile"  
Miss you but I try not to cry  
As time goes by  
And it's true that you've reached a better place  
Still I'd give the world to see your face  
And I'm right here next to you  
But it's like you're gone too soon  
Now the hardest thing to do is say bye bye

_Bye bye, bye bye, bye bye [3x]  
Bye bye"_

Carly finished with tears streaming down her face. She walked away from the piano and made her way up to her room. She sat on her bed and hugged her knees.

"Don't cry. Don't cry. Do it for mum. She said be happy. She wants you to be happy. No more tears. This is what mum wants." Carly told herself and wiped away her tears.

_:)_

She collected herself together and walked downstairs to see Nate and Caitlyn kissing at the breakfast bar. "Hey guys." Carly said so they knew she was in the room. They quickly broke apart and blushed.

"Hi Carly." the muttered and got back to what they were doing before the kissing. Carly was really bored, she sat at the breakfast bar and hummed, looking around. "Is Shane ever going to get up?" Nate said because he could tell that Carly was bored out of her brain. Caitlyn shrugged, "It's Sleepy head Shane remember."

Nate rolled his eyes and looked at Caitlyn. "Fine, I need something fun to do away." And with that Caitlyn disappeared up the stairs. Carly looked over at Nate. Confused.

"5...4...3...2...1..."

"_**CAITLYN!"**_

"Rise and Shine Shane. Rise and Shine." said Nate and They were joined by a very pleased Caitlyn.

She gave Nate a high five and turned to Carly."Like I said _Easy _Target."

**-x-**

Whatchaa think?

Kinda a filler.

Next Chap. Caitlyn & Carly go shopping and other random things.

Anyone wanna add in ideas.

I think we should have some Jella, eh eh?

I wish you a merry xmas.

I wish you a merry xmas.

I wish you a merry xmas.

And a Rocking new year.

Cheesy. To the max!

Charlotte xxxx

**Disclaimer:** Disney owns Camp Rock and it's characters.

I own Carly and the idea. Disney is jealous. _;)_

Hell to the yeah. (Y)


	3. One Too Many Bags

**One, too many bags.**

Shane came downstairs soaked.

Carly covered her mouth to stop laughter from coming out.

Caitlyn looked pleased with her work.

Nate found it hilariously funny.

Jason was still asleep.

"WHY?!" Shane shouted at Caitlyn. Caitlyn smirked "Nate told me too."

Nate jumped up "No, I didn't!"

Caitlyn turned to Nate "Yeah you did."

"I didn't say anything!"

"Well, you gave me 'the look'." Shane's focus was now on Nate.

"Hey, I only did it because Carly was bored." Carly removed her hands from her mouth and raised her eyebrows.

"And if Carly was bored would you push me off a cliff?!"

Nate opened his mouth to say something but Shane cut him off. "Don't answer that."

Jason came in rubbing his eyes. "Who's the girl?"

Everyone rolled there eyes. "Carly.... Shane's Daughter..."Caitlyn tried to explain again.

"Shane has a daughter?!" Groans came from everyone but Jason.

_:)_

"Don't spend to much."

"Be safe."

"Don't buy anything you don't need."

"Caitlyn, don't touch my money."

Caitlyn rolled her eyes and shut the car door. Carly hopped in and did her seatbelt up.

"Ready?"

"Yep."

"Your accent is so CUTE!" Caitlyn said pulling out of the drive and using a remote in the car to open and close the gates. "Err, Thanks?"

"Totally! Say something English like 'Top of the morning to ya.'"

"That's Irish." Carly told Caitlyn which made her shut up. "Oh." She acted young for 27-year-old.

A few minutes later they arrived at the mall. Caitlyn slipped on some sunglasses because she was now know better as 'Nate Gray's fiancé' than 'Connect 3's Friend'. Caitlyn and Carly were walking around the mall, they kept stopping at different stores.

"Caitlyn, Shan-dad's gonna kill me." Carly was scared, she had loads of bags because every little thing that Carly said was nice, Caitlyn brought for her.

"You have nothing! I mean a teenage girl can't live with out a cell." Carly looked at the bag which contained an iPhone.

"Any phone would have done!" Caitlyn shrugged and rolled her eyes. "Your dad's a rock star, you can have anything you want."

Carly rolled her but was still scared. "Come on Carls! I have to buy something blue!" Caitlyn grabbed Carly and pulled her a long.

"Caitlyn, no!" Carly said. She had made the mistake of saying she liked a laptop and where were they now. In the queue. "Caitlyn please. He's gonna kill me. Or you. Please don't. Please. Please. Pleaseeee. I beg you. Caitlyn..... " Carly whined.

"Fine, we wont get it." Caitlyn placed it back on the shelf and walked out of the shop.

"Thank you. Thank you."

"You know, if that were any other 14-year-old girl they would have thanking me inside the shop." Carly laughed.

_:(_

"HOW MUCH DID YOU BUY?" Shane was shocked. Carly folded her arms and turned to Caitlyn. "You can say it."

"I TOLD you!" Carly said.

Shane gave Caitlyn a long stare. "NATE! I'm gonna KILL Caitlyn!" shouted down to the basement/Recording studio.

"That's nice." he shouted back up. "Thanks, Nate. Thanks!" Caitlyn called down and faced Shane. "Carly why don't you take your stuff upstairs while I talk to Caitlyn."

"Talk, HA." Caitlyn said making Shane more angry.

"Sure, I'd _LOVE_ to." Carly grabbed the many bags and made her way to her room.

Shane turned around and stuck out his hand. Caitlyn sighed then pulled out his credit card, she opened her mouth to talk but Shane snatched the card off of her. "That's the last time I ask for your help."

"Come on, she had nothing with her."

"I know, but did you have to buy her so much?"

Caitlyn shrugged. "Half of it's for me."

"What?!"

Caitlyn tried to think of a way out."Wedding Presents?"

"Deal." They shook hands and Shane headed upstairs to Carly's room. She was sitting on her bed with legs crossed, looking inside a bag. Her long brown hair fell in front of her face and hid her eyes which were just like Shane's. Shane knocked on the door and slowly opened it. "Can I come in?" She looked up and waved him in.

"Sorry.. about the--" she started.

"Don't worry about it, so.... what did you buy?" he said as he sat on the edge of her bed.

"Clothes, Toiletries, Phone, Shoes and other stuff." She gave five bags to Shane. He raised his eyebrows "Caitlyn's stuff." and sighed.

_:)_

**Sorry it's short and crap lol but I didn't know what to write.**

**The next chapter is going to be like a few months later.**

**And there is going to be a lot of fun and surprises :)**

**I PROMISE!**

**Sorryyyyyyyyyyy. Lol**

**Oh and Happy New Year. **

**(Bit late haha)**

**THE NEXT ONE _MIGHT_BE OUT TODAY!! **


	4. Surprise?

**Surprise?**

_**A few months later. **_

Nate and Caitlyn's wedding was approaching and Caitlyn was turning in to the Bride from hell. Jason had met Ella, who is now his new girlfriend. Shane was, well Shane and Carly was starting be herself again and was becoming a part of the Grey Family. When the press found out Carly was Shane Grey's daughter, they were lapping it up. But it started to die down after a month. It was a Saturday afternoon and Carly was getting a drink.

"Carly...." a voice said behind her. She turned around to see a very worried Caitlyn looking at her.

"What?" She asked taking a sip of her water.

"I need you to get me something."

"And that would be....?" Carly prompted Caitlyn.

"A pregnancy test."

Carly choked on some of the water and looked up at Caitlyn.

"I'm sorry... A WHAT?!"

Caitlyn rolled her eyes. "Please?"

"Why me?"

"Because, I feel sick and exhausted."

Carly thought for a minute. "Argh, Fine."

"Thank you. Thank you." She handed her some money and followed her to the front door. "Keep this too yourself though." Carly nodded and walked towards the nearest shop. She put her earphones in and listened to her favourite tunes. When she arrived there was not many people in there at all, so no worry in getting spotted. _She thought._ She walked down an aisle and spotted some pregnancy tests, she picked up the box closest to her price range and headed towards the till.

"Hey." In front of her stood a boy with brown hair and a fringe that just covered his left eye. She had seen him around but never actually thought of speaking to him. "Hi."

"Did you just move round here?"

"Yeah, I moved her a few months ago." she explain with a wave of her hand. Big mistake.

"Is that a err, a erm..."

Carly looked at her hand, which of course had the test in it. "Oh. NO. No, no no no. It-It's for someone else."

"Oh, Okay. See ya." He quickly exited the shop.

_Goodbye, Fringe boy. _Carly thought and walked to the till. She dug in her pocket and pulled out the money Caitlyn had gave to her. She grabbed a packet of gum of the shelf and placed it on the till along with the pregnancy test.

"Woah. You're young." said the man as he took the money off of her. She gave him a cold glare and walked out the shop. _Note to self. Kill Caitlyn. _When Carly got home she was mad.

"Caitlyn!" Carly shouted, Shane, Jason and Nate had gone to a interview in a different state, so Carly and Caitlyn had the house to themselves.

"You're Back?" Caitlyn asked as Carly appeared in her bedroom door.

Carly rolled her eyes "No, I'm still out!" she replied in a sarcastic manner.

"Give it, I wanna get this over and done with." Caitlyn said getting up from her bed.

"What do think Nate's gonna say?" Carly said pulling the test out of the bag.

Caitlyn shrugged and made her way into the bathroom. "Dunno, Wait there!" Carly flopped down on their bed and looked a the pictures they had around there room. Here was loads of Nate and Caitlyn but one picture stood out. Carly walked over and picked it up. It was a picture of Nate, Caitlyn, Jason, Ella, Shane and .... "Mum?" Carly whispered.

Carly sat there looked at the picture of her mum and her new family. It was then Carly realised that she looked a lot like her mum. Same Hair and Face. But she had her Dad's eyes. The sound of the toilet flushing made Carly break out of her thoughts. She placed the Picture back and waited for Caitlyn to appear.

"Now that was disgusting. Peeing on a stick? Who the hell thought of that?" Caitlyn rambled on.

"So... What'd it say?" Carly asked as Caitlyn sat down next to her on the bed.

"We've got to wait like a few minutes."

The minutes were the longest, nerve racking minutes, they had ever experienced. They couldn't talk, there was too much suspense. A few minutes had passed Caitlyn went to look at the results. "I can't do it!" she cried and turned to face Carly.

"What? Why?"

"I can't, I just can't." A panicking Caitlyn said.

Carly grabbed her arm softly. "We'll look together."

"I could be freaking mother and getting calmed down by a 14 year-old!"

"Hey, I rather smart, cool and amazing 14 year-old." Carly joked and gave her auntie a hug. Caitlyn laughed at Carly and hugged back. "Come on." Caitlyn picked up the test and they counted.

"1...2...3...."

_:) Haha. Suckers.(:_

"So Shane how's Carly?" the interviewer asked.

"She's great." Shane replied calmly. "How old is she?"

"14."

"Uh huh, so is she like you in any way?"

"Yeah," Nate answered for him. "She wrote a song awhile ago, which was really good."

"She wrote a song?" Shane asked Nate, who nodded.

"So she's a star in the making?" the interviewer asked.

"Yeah. She's something different." Shane smiled.

"Well, that's all we have time for. Have a good day. Goodbye."

After they got out of the set they got into the limo and headed towards their hotel.

"She wrote a song?" Shane asked Nate again.

"Yeah, it was really good."

"Really? What was it about?" Shane said smiling like a mad man.

"Mitchie."

His smile turned in a sympathetic one "She misses her."

They arrived at the hotel and got out of their limo. "It's her birthday soon." Shane announced, "I dunno what to get her."

"Ask her." Jason said.

"I guess I'll have too."

_-x-_

They looked at the pregnancy test.

Positive.

Caitlyn dropped the stick on the floor and turned to Carly. "WHAT AM I GONNA DO?!"

"Calm down?"

"CARLY! I'm freaking having a panic attack and you're joking around!" Caitlyn shouted.

"No, Really. You need to calm the heck down!" Caitlyn flopped down on her bed and started to sob.

"Caitlyn..." Carly sat down next to her and rubbed her back.

"H-How...Am...I...going to...tell...Nate..." Caitlyn said in between sobs.

Carly was getting worried. "I don't know. When he gets back?"

Suddenly the phone rang and Caitlyn looked at the ID.

"Carly, It's Shane. Don't say a bloody thing."

_Wedding to plan and a baby. Woah. Poor Nate._

Carly nodded and nervously picked up the phone.

"Hi."

"Hey Carls, What's up?"

Carly looked over at Caitlyn who was still panicking. "Nothing."

"Okay, you having fun with Caitlyn?" Shane asked.

She look over to the crying, pregnant woman. "You bet."

"So I was thinking about your birthday."

"Really."

"Yeah, and I was wondering if you had anything in mind. You know gifts?"

Caitlyn was examining the test to see if it was correct. "You don't have to get me anything."

"I want to." Carly went and grabbed the test off of Caitlyn who was shaking it constantly.

"Carly?"

"Err, Yeah. Okay. Surprise me."

"Okay, will do."

"Sorry, Gotta go. Me and Caitlyn are going to have some more fun."

"Ooh, good. See you tomorrow."

"Okay, bye."

Carly hung up and quickly searched for another number. "Carly, what are you doing?"

Carly found it and pressed ring. "Carly."

"COME OVER NOW!"

"Why?"

"I'll explain when you get here!"

Carly hung up and looked over at Caitlyn who had calmed down slightly.

"Who did you ring?" Caitlyn said sitting up. "All will be relieved." Carly hugged her auntie and squealed.

"What's up with you?"

"I'm happy. I'm getting a baby cousin! Congrats!" Caitlyn started to smile a bit. "Yeah I guess."

They heard the door open and the familiar voice echoed through the house.

"Hello? Guys?"

Carly rushed downstairs and pulled Jason's Girlfriend up to Nate and Caitlyn's room. Caitlyn pulled Ella into a hug and Ella hugged back slightly confused. "As much as I like the random hugging. What the hell is going on?"

Caitlyn picked up the test and handed it to Ella. "OHMYGOD!!! CAITLYN!!" Ella yelled and hugged her friend.

"You can't say anything though. This is between us three." Caitlyn said in her 'Do-as-I-say-or-I-will-kill-you' voice. They nodded and continued talking about the baby.

_:)_

_Didn't see that one coming, did you?! Haha_

_Okay more coming I promise, I have ideas._

_In the next chapter_

_Connect 3 come home and the news is told :)_

_Carly's birthday._

_- Charlotte x_

**Disclaimer:** Disney owns Camp Rock and it's characters.

I own Carly and the idea. Disney is jealous. ;)

**Reviews = Happy Author**

**Happy Author = More Chapters**

**More Chapters = Happy You**

(This is what '.Glass' had on the end of her story. I liked it haha) x


	5. Just tell me who it's for

**Just tell me who it's for.**

"Shane, I think you might wanna read this." Nate said throwing a magazine at him.

On the front of the magazine was a picture of Carly paying for a pregnancy test with the headline as _'Grandpa Gray?'_ Shane sat there with his mouth open and eyes wide. Nate slowly backed out of the room and closed the door before Shane erupted.

"**WHAT?!"**

-x-

Caitlyn walks across the hall to find Carly still asleep on her room. She opens the door and wakes her up. "Carly. Get up! They're gonna be home soon!" Carly pulled the covers over her and mumbled something along the lines of "Go away."

Caitlyn sighed and pulled the covers off of her bed. "Get up. Or....."

"I'm up. I'm up." Caitlyn smiled and made her way downstairs, were Ella was making herself coffee. "Hey Ella!" but before Ella could reply Caitlyn was gone. "Cait?" All she could hear was the lovely sound of puking, so she poured the coffee down the drain. Carly appeared washed and dressed, she walked into the kitchen and got herself some orange juice. "Hi."

"Hey, how's Caitlyn?"

"Stupid Morning sickness!" Caitlyn yelled in the distance.

"Peachy."

Caitlyn made her way into the kitchen. "No more coffee."

"You gonna tell Nate today?" Ella asked sitting on the counter.

Caitlyn shrugged. "Guess so."

"Can't wait. It's gonna be so cool." Carly exclaimed.

"I'm not looking forward getting fat, the pain, the crying, the pain, the crying, the pain. Me not the baby." Caitlyn said looking down at her stomach. "Come on, It's not going to be that bad."

"Okay, you wait. You'll be up all night too. With all the crying and crying and crying and"

"What is with you and crying!" Ella said while rolling her eyes.

"I was talking about the baby."

Just then the door opened and Shane came storming in. "CARLY TORRES-GRAY!"

"He just stepped into the house, what could I have possibly done wrong?" Carly said and turned to doorway where, a few seconds later, her father was.

"Do you wanna explain this?" Shane said placing the magazine in front of her. She burst out laughing when she saw the headline. "Grandpa Grey." She laughed.

"Carly!"

"It wasn't for me." Her sight shifted between Shane and Caitlyn.

"Oh, Carly!"

"What?! It wasn't!" Carly defended herself.

"Who was it for then?"

Carly's eyes flickered to Caitlyn's. "Can't say."

"Carly!" Shane yelled, he wanted to believe Carly but he couldn't.

"What? Why don't you trust me?!"

"I do, I just--"

Carly cut him off "If you trusted me, you would believe what I was saying!"

"Carly, just tell me who it's for!"

"I can't."

"Carly!"

"No! See you don't believe me!"

"I do Carly. I do."

"Liar!"

"No, I'm not. I just wanna know who it's for."

"And I said that I can't tell you."

"And I said that you should."

"But I can't"

"Carly!"

"No"

"Yes"

"No"

"Yes!"

"It was for me!" Caitlyn exclaimed.

Shane turned around to see Caitlyn looking down at her feet. "Caitlyn, You're Pregnant?!" he yelled

"What?"

They all turned around to see Nate standing in the door way, looking rather shocked.

"Whoa, This is just like those soaps. 'I'm pregnant!' 'What?!' 'Oh no' Faint." Carly said laughing, which she received a few cold stares for. "I'm gonna, like, ya know.. go."

"Yeah, me too." Shane said following Carly out of the room. "Sorry." he mumbled.

Carly smiled "It's okay. Hey, You're gonna be an uncle."

A smile crept over his face. "Yeah, I guess."

-xox-

"Caitlyn, are you...is there..."

"Yeah I know."

Nate stood there looking shocked and he kept stuttering. Ella had slowly made her way out of the room and joined the others.

"But..I....you..."

Caitlyn rolled her eyes and took at seat at the breakfast. "This is gonna take awhile." she muttered and turned back to Nate. "How?" he asked.

"How do you think? You see... we had sex... yeah, that normally makes a freaking baby."

"But, but....I..."

"Oh for the love of god." Caitlyn said and got out of her chair. She made her way over to Nate and slapped him across the face. "Pull yourself together!"

"Ow." he exclaimed rubbing his cheek. "Sorry, it's just... wow."

"Yeah, but I need you. I'm already freaking out." Caitlyn said and Nate pulled her into a hug. She silently cried into his chest while he whispered soothing words into her ear.

"I'm scared." She quietly told him.

"Don't be," Nate said stroking her hair. "I'll be with you every step off the way."

"Thanks." she said smiling through her tears.

Carly was sitting on the sofa, with Ella and Jason, reading a magazine while Shane was pacing around the room.

"Would you _please_ stop with the pacing, It's driving me insane." Carly said closing her eyes.

"Sorry, I just wanna know what's going on." Shane said and started pacing again.

"Oh. My. God." Carly said and stood up on the sofa before jumping onto Shane's back.

"What are you doing?" Shane said looking at Carly over his shoulder.

"Stopping you!"

"From what?"

"PACING!"

Shane laughed and started to spin around with Carly on his back. She was 14, but he missed out on all the years he could do this. Carly was laughed along with Shane while Ella and Jason sat there looking at them being silly. Shane then quickly grabbed her and chucked her on the couch. She sat there giggling but then saw Nate and Caitlyn standing in the doorway with their eyebrows raised.

"You two are strange." Nate said after their laughter had calmed down.

"So..." Shane said.

"So.... what?" Nate replied.

"The baby...."

"What about it?"

"Oh for crying out loud, shut up." Caitlyn said rolling her eyes. "Yes, there is a baby."

"Congratulations!" Shane and Jason exclaimed as he hugged his brother and Sister-in-law.

"We're going to the Doctors tomorrow, so we might be late." Nate explained.

"Late for what?"Carly asked sitting up.

Shane sat down next to Carly. "Well, our parents' are having a 'get together' with us and a few others. And well, that includes you."

Carly had never met her grandparents' before, she had seen pictures and videos. But she had never met them. Now she was panicking because she wanted to make a good first impression. "I was going to tell you, but I guess I forgot."

"Oh, Okay. We'll have fun." Carly said in deep thought.

_:) _

"If I could hold you close  
Like you were never gone  
If I could hear your voice  
You'd tell me to be strong

But sometimes  
I just can't  
I just don't understand  
Why you had to go  
I guess I'll never know"

Carly sang softly as Shane came in.

"Hey, That's a good song."

She smiled "Thanks.

"You know," he started and sat down on the chair, which was originally at her desk. "You should try writing..... about something. An-And I know, you miss her but I think it'll be good."

Carly picked up her notebook. "I have."

"What's it about?"

"Being here and about me. Kinda."

"Can I hear it?" Shane asked.

"I guess." she flipped to a page and took a deep breath.

"Now I know, where to go,  
I'm not following a crowd but there's  
So many faces staring at me!  
I'm not going with the flow,  
I gotta wave goodbye and say hello  
To unfamiliar circumstances!

Oh, whoa,  
I gotta start believing in myself,  
It's up to me and no - one else!  
I'm feeling...

This could be the start of something,  
I can feel my heart it's jumping  
Want to walk but can't stop running,  
I can't stop running!  
Good to be a part of something,  
Once upon a time was nothing,  
This could be the start of something  
This could be the start of something good!"

She looked up and saw her father smiling. "Wow. You are really good."

She smiled and closed the book, placing it on her night stand.

"You should get some sleep. It's getting late." She nodded and gave Shane a hug.

"Night Dad." she said.

"Night Carls." he said placed a light kiss on the top of her head.

Shane exited the room leaving Carly with her thoughts about tomorrow.

_-x-_

It was okay....

I guess.

What do youuuu think? :)

I love those songs! ;)

**Disclaimer: **Okay, I'm going to say this bit by bit.

Stop me if you don't understand.

I own Carly.

Yeah got it?

Okay, Good

I don't,

repeat

don't own Camp rock

and it's characters.

AND

I don't own the songs

Change by Sugababes

& Start of something by The Britannia High Cast.

Got it? Okay. Good.


	6. Docks?

_**Docks?**_

Shane stepped into Carly's room, where the teacher was sprawled out on her bed. Her long brown hair was hanging over the side of her bed. Shane came and sat down on her bed next to her. He gently shook her and stroked her messy hair. "Carls." he said softly, Shane and Carly had become closer and were actually starting to act like father and Daughter. "Carly." he said again, this time she rolled over to face him. "Come on, we have to leave soon." Carly groaned and rolled back over. "Car-ly." he sang. She sighed and got out of her bed. "That's my girl." She smiled at him and made her way downstairs with Shane closely behind.

"So whose going to be there?" Carly asked sipping at her orange juice.

"My mum and dad, of course. Uncle Brown, Uncle Jack and Unite Louise, and my cousins."

"Not going to be awkward at all."

Shane chuckled. "Well just think that Nate and Caitlyn have to tell their news, so they the 'weight' will be lifted off you." She laughed as well.

"Come on, let's get ready."

A few hours later and everyone was ready. Nate and Caitlyn had just left to go to the doctors and the others were getting in their cars. "Just be yourself." Shane told Carly as he started the engine and pulled out of the drive way. "Yeah, that's not going to win them over."

"I don't want you to win them over, I want them to win over you." Carly rolled her eyes at her father and looked out of the window, watching the world fly by.

A bit later, everything started to slow down. She tore her eyes away for the side window and looked ahead. She saw a house with a few cars parked here and there. Shane pulled back the hand brake and turned to Carly. "Ready?" he asked taking off his seatbelt. She nodded and opened the car door. Shane got out of his side and walked to the door with Carly. "Re-lax." Shane said as he rang the doorbell. Carly started to panic, _They're not going to like me at all. _"Shane!" his mum exclaimed pulling him into a tight hug. When they pulled away, Shane introduced Carly. "Nice to meet you." she said shaking her hand lightly.

"Well come in then." They followed her in and walked towards the living room. "Nate and Caitlyn should be here soon."

She nodded and showed the to the room where everyone was.

"Shane!" They exclaimed.

"Hey guys! This is Carly." Carly never liked being the enter of attention. 'Everyone' said a quick hi, waved or smiled at her but Jason on the other hand. "CARLY!" he yelled. Carly jumped and looked at the waving maniac. She waved back and rolled her eyes. She went over to them and sat next to Ella.

"This is awkward." Carly whispered.

"It's not too bad. Wait till Caitlyn and Nate get here. Oh, now that's going to be fun." Carly giggled along with Ella.

"Hey Ella, Jason and... Carly? Is it?" A woman about Ella's age said.

"Yeah."

"I'm Hannah." Hannah told Carly and sat down on the edge of the sofa next to Jason.

"Where are Nate and Caitlyn?"

"They're at the doc-" before Jason could finish Carly bumped in. "-ks. Yeah, the docks."

"What? No, there at the doc-"

"DOCKS!" Carly shouted which made a few people turn at look at her, because it sounded like something else.

"I said docks, not dic-"

"Carly!" Shane yelled/whined from the other side of the room, to shut her up. She rolled her eyes and turned back to the others.

"Okay..." Hannah said standing up slowly. "I'm gonna see what Kate's doing..." she walked out of the living room and they sighed.

"Nice going Jase." Ella hissed and slapped his chest.

"Ow! What? What did I do?"

"You nearly told them where Caitlyn and Nate were.... secret... remember?"

".... Oh yeah!" he winked at them and they rolled there eyes.

Shane came over to them. "What was that all about?!"

"Jason. He nearly told Hannah where Nate and Caitlyn were." Carly tattled on Jason.

Shane nodded and grabbed Carly's arm. "Come meet Uncle Brown."

"Why?"

"Cause." She groaned at him.

"Hey Uncle Brown!"

"Shane! Nice to see you! And .... Carly?" she nodded. "You look so much like your mother!"

She raised her eyebrows and turned her head to Shane. "Long story."

She turned back to Brown and smiled. "Thanks?"

The fun was interrupted by Nate and Caitlyn appearing in the room. A smirk took over Carly faced and she looked almost relieved. She started to giggled but was nudged by Shane.

"Hey guys..." Nate said nervously.

"Hey Nate, have fun at the docks?" Hannah asked. Carly burst out laughing and couldn't stop. Ella was biting her lip trying not to laugh.

"Docks? What are you talking about?" Hannah looked over at Carly who was still laughing, then at Ella who was trying not to.

"These two said that... and Jason was trying to... never mind." she walked away still confused.

Caitlyn came over to Carly who was trying to calm down but couldn't. "Carly, what did you do?!"

"Jason...nearly told....her...so I...said...you were...at...the...the... docks!" Carly said in between laughs. Caitlyn rolled her eyes and sat down next to her.

"So... How did it go?"

"Well..."

:)

Shane was sitting opposite his father at a desk. He felt like he was being interrogated, in a way he was. But he was mostly getting told off. At the age of 31.

"So Shane, how are you finding it being a father?" Shane's dad asked, their (Shane, Nate & Jason) father was very strict and he was overpowering.

"Err, Good."

"It was very irresponsible of you. You know that right?"

Shane shuffled in his seat and scratched the back of his head. "Well it was, at the time.." he trailed off.

"Shane, not only was that irresponsible you then left the woman to raise a child on her own."

"For the best." Shane defended himself.

"And now, your raising her by yourself." he said in his loud booming voice.

"I'm probably doing better than Nate and Caitlyn will do put together." Shane said, with a hint of jokingness **(Haha.) **in his voice. But as soon as he said it he mentally slapped himself.

"Why? Is Caitlyn pregnant?!"

Shane had his eyes closed. He slowly opened one. "No...."

His father got out of his chair as fast as possible and stormed towards the living room where everyone was.

"Bollocks!" Shane said and followed after his father.

"NATE! DID YOU KNOCK CAITLYN UP?!" Daniel (their dad) shouted, grabbing everyone's attention.

Nate's eyes widened and he started to stutter. Shane came in and got a look from Caitlyn that screamed 'Prick'.

"Oops?" Shane said.

"Wow, and we were worried about Jason telling them." Carly muttered and received a nudge from Ella and Caitlyn.

"Well? Did you?"

"Yeah. And?" Nate said, trying to act like a_ 'hard man'_ as Carly put it, again receiving nudges.

"And? AND?!"

"Well, I'm getting married to her. I love her. I'm not going to leave her. So what's that problem?"

"Ooooh...." Carly said, again receiving nudges and a cold glare from Daniel and Nate. "Stop with the nudging!" Carly half whispered, half shouted.

"Then shut up with the comments!"

"The problem is that your not even married yet."

"But we will be in like, 4--"

"5." Caitlyn interrupted.

"5. Thanks babe. 5 months."

"So...?"

"So what?"

Carly couldn't help but sing... "_I am a rock star, I got my rock moves and I don't need yo--"_

"CARLY!" Shane shouted and sat down opposite her. Keeping a close eye on her.

After a long awkward silence, which Carly resisted on saying something (partly because Ella's hand was firmed placed around her mouth), Daniel exited the room.

"Well...." Nate started "We better get going." He grabbed Caitlyn hand and their coats.

"Us as well." Shane said.

"I guess we should too." Jason agreed and pulled Ella to the door with Carly behind.

"Bye." They all said then walked out of the door.

They got into their cars and sighed. "That was fun. We should do that more often." Carly joked.

_:)_

Caitlyn walked past Carly's room when she heard the sound of her playing the guitar. She started to play a familiar tune, then sang.

"_Every time I think I'm closer to the heart  
What it means to know just who I am  
I think I finally found a better place to start  
No one ever seems to understand....."_

Caitlyn quickly ran to Shane's room and pulled him towards Carly's door.

"_....You're the voice I hear inside my head  
The reason that I'm singing  
I need to find you  
Gotta find you  
You're the missing piece I need  
The song inside of me  
I need to find you  
I gotta find you"_

Shane opened the door and left Caitlyn outside. "W-where did you hear that song?"

Carly tilted her head to the side. "What?"

"That song.... Where did you hear it?"

Carly smiled. "Mum. She used to sing it to me. Why, do you where it's from? I mean, I--"

"I wrote it. For her."

Carly smiled again. "You really loved her didn't you?" Carly asked.

Shane laughed softly. "Yeah, I did."

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Aww.... What a cute ending.

REVIEW?!

Please? :)

Haha.

Jokingness?! That is soooo not a word.

Lately I keep adding ness onto the end of everything :)

Try it. It's fun! xD

**Disclaimer:** Disney owns Camp Rock and it's characters.

I own Carly and the idea. Disney is jealous. ;)


	7. 17th of February

_**17th of February**_

The 17th of February. A lot of things have happened. First, Jason asked Ella to move into their house and of course, she said yes.

"_Hey Ella." Jason said and let Ella into the house. "Hey Jase. So... Why did you call me?"_

"_Huh?"_

"_You said you wanted to ask me something."_

"_Oh yeah..."_

_Carly was listening closely from the comfort of the top of the stairs. Jason asked her if it was a good idea for Ella to move in. He asked a 14 year-old for advice....._

"_See... I was wondering...." He started, "If... y'know, you wanna..... move in? But if you don't that's fine, I can see why. Living with like 6 people."_

"_6?"_

"_Yeah, Me, Shane, Nate, Caitlyn, Carly and the baby."_

"_Oh.... And yes."_

"_Yes?"_

"_Yes I wanna move in!" she exclaimed pulling him into a hug. He picked her up and spun her around._

Ella moved in a few days later. Next, It was Carly's birthday. She was turning 15 and wasn't expecting much......

"_Ohmygod! Thanks for the presents guys!" she said referring to the iPod and CDs from Jason and Ella, the Laptop from Nate and Caitlyn, the guitar and all the other presents she got from Shane. "Glad you liked them."_

"_Like them? I love them!" Carly exclaimed pulling everyone into a group hug. _

_Caitlyn laughed, "You're welcome."_

A few weeks later, Carly met Jez, who is now her new friend.

_Carly walked into the corner shop and got a Slurpee._

"_You know," A voice from behind her started, she turned around and saw a boy, who was a bit older than her "That has like tons of sugar in it."_

"_Yep." she said taking a sip. "That's why I like it."_

_He laughed and continued to stack the shelf's. Carly walked over by him and picked up a magazine. 'Fringe boy' came in and walked past the aisle that they were in, Carly's eyes followed him but her gaze was interrupted when a blonde haired guy said something. "Ooh, he's cute."_

_Carly rose her eyebrows and titled her head, she couldn't work out if he was just kidding or not._

"_Oh, gay."_

"_Oh..."Carly laughed and nodded. "Yeah, but he wont talk to since he saw me buying a pregnancy test for my auntie, which he thought was mine."_

_Jez laughed, "Really? Smooth."_

_Carly joined in laughing and stuck out her hand. "Carly."_

"_Jez." he said shaking her hand. "Hey! Aren't you Shane Grey's daughter?"_

"_The one and only. Why you a fan of his?" she joked._

"_No, but my mum is."_

Jez worked at the corner store which Carly went to a lot, so she often hung out there with him.

"_Carly, pass me that box."_

"_You gonna pay me?"_

"_No. But please? I'll get you a Slurpee."_

"_Deal." Carly said and grabbed the box. She handed it to him and went to get a Slurpee._

"_So what you been up to lately?" Carly asked sipping at her drink._

_Jez climbed down from the ladder. "Writing."_

"_Songs?"_

"_Yep."_

_Carly walked over to him. "Really? Cool! We should start a duet."_

"_Yeah, we should!" Jez said sweeping the floor._

"_What instruments can you play?" Carly asked sitting on the counter._

"_....Drums and Piano. That's it. But I can sing too. What about you?"_

"_Guitar, Keyboard, Piano and Vocals. Oh and I also write songs."_

_Jez put the broom away. "Awesome."_

"_Jez and Carly. The hottest new band." Carly said in a weird deep voice._

_Jez laughed along with Carly, they really were best friends._

Carly started to be educated again, by Becky. Her teacher.

"_If x is 5 what is 7x – 9x"_

"_A number...." Carly mumbled with her head on the table._

_Becky sighed. "Come on Carly. At least try."_

"_No... Can't be bothered."_

"_I'll tell Shane...." Becky sang which made Carly's head shoot up. "Let's do Maths!"_

In December, Nate and Caitlyn went to find out what sex the baby was.

"_And here's your baby." The doctor said pointing to the screen._

_Nate and Caitlyn cooed and continued to stare at the baby._

"_Would you like to know the sex?" The looked at each other and nodded._

"_Yeah."_

"_Congrats, it's a girl."_

_Nate and Caitlyn looked happy. Then again they would have been just as happy with a boy. "Aww... I can't wait." Caitlyn said grinning up at Nate._

"_Me too." he replied and placed a kiss on her forehead._

Shane had met Valerie. She was now his Girlfriend but something was up.

"_Hey guys, this is Valerie."_

_They all waved and said hi. "Why don't you guys mingle and I'll get us a drink."_

"_Okay babe." she kissed on the lips and he disappeared out of the room. Her smile quickly turned into a frown and she stood with her hand on her hip. "Hey I'm Caitlyn, this is Nate, Jas--"_

"_I know who you all are." she said bitterly and turned her back to them._

-x-

"_Be right back, I have to take this call." Shane said leaving Carly alone with Val in the kitchen._

"_So, how's--"_

"_Listen you." Val said pointing her finger in Carly's face. "You'll be out of this house so fast, that Shane wont even remember you ever existed."_

_Carly knew that Valerie didn't like her. "Okay then, whatever." Carly said pushing past Valerie then out of the kitchen. Shane was standing in the hall talking on the phone, Carly pushed past him and walked out of the front door. "Carly?"_

_She stormed into the shop and saw Jez there at the till. "Uh oh." He had just finished serving at costumer when Carly came over to him._

"_She is an utter cow."_

"_You knew that from day one." Jez said holding out his hand for money because he knew she was gonna get a Slurpee._

"_Yeah, but," she gave him the money and walked over to the machine. "Today she was all like 'You'll be out of this house and Shane wont even remember you.'" she said in a mocking voice._

"_You drink way to many of them." Jez said._

"_I know. I'm gonna cut down soon. Anyway..."_

"_Oh. Yeah. Have you told your dad?"_

_Carly scoffed. "Uh, No. He's in that lovey dovey stage."_

_Jez laughed. "I'm finished here. Wanna hang out?"_

"_Sure."_

"_Hey, how come the paparazzi never follow you around?"_

"_Because my life is boring." She stated._

Then lastly, it was Valentines day. Jason, Ella, Nate and Caitlyn went out together, while Shane and Valerie went somewhere else. _Typical Valerie._ So Carly invited Jez over and they could moan about how they have no love life.

"_Well this is fun." Ella said._

_Everyone else was quiet. "I hate Valerie." Caitlyn stated._

"_Don't we all." Nate agreed._

"_Poor Carly. Valerie hates her." Ella said._

_They all mumbled in agreement. "Guys, come on let's just enjoy Valentines day." Jason said and again they all mumbled in agreement. "Although, I must admit that I wish Shane would wake up and see what we do."_

It was now February and the wedding was approaching. Today, Caitlyn has to buy a new dress because she doesn't fit into the one she got ages ago. Shane and Val were snuggled up watching TV together. _At least he's happy with her._ Carly thought. Jason and Ella had gone out somewhere, no-one knew though.

"Carly! You ready?" Caitlyn called from the bottom of the stairs.

Carly came down in a red dress/top with black skinny jeans. "Yep. Let's go."

Caitlyn went to say goodbye to Nate while Carly was pulling on a pair of boots. There was a knock at the door so Carly went an answered it. A tall blonde boy stood there with a smile on his face. "Wanna hang? I'm bored!"

"Sorry, I would but I have to help Caitlyn find a dress. Since Ella's disappeared with Jason."

Caitlyn came up behind Carly. "Hey Jez."

"Hi. Okay, have fun you two." Jez said and walked away. "Wait, Jez you wanna come as well? We could do with some help." Caitlyn offered.

Jez shrugged. "Sure."

"This depresses me." Carly muttered as she lay on the couch in the wedding dress store.

"I don't see how, and I don't wanna know. You probably will be like, it reminds me about when I got married." replied Jez.

"Er, _NO._"

"What do you think?" Caitlyn asked stepping out of the dressing room.

"Looks the same." Carly said.

"No it doesn't. I like it, but not as good as number 5 because that covered the bump more. Oh but it's better than number 2, that was just plain ew." Jez said.

"Wow Jez, you just out gayed yourself." Carly told Jez, who turned around and stuck out his tongue.

"So shall I try number 5 on again?" Caitlyn asked. Jez nodded and gave her dress number 5.

Caitlyn tried on the dress and even Carly admitted that this was the right dress. Caitlyn paid for the dress and they headed home. Jez came over to their house and they started to write a song. "Okay, I gonna play around with some chords."

Carly strummed at her guitar and soon she had the start of a good song. "Like?"

"Love." Jez replied.

"Okay, words."

They sat there and tried to think of different words. "Ooh, how about... '_the truth hurts and lies worse'" _Carly suggested.

"Yeah! '_Oh the truth hurts and lies worse. I can't like it any more when I love you a little less than before.'"_

Carly scribbled down these lyrics then continued to play the guitar. After 5 hours of non-stop work they had finished their song.

-x- Meanwhile -x-

Valerie had just left and Shane was in deep thought, Which Caitlyn thought would be fun to interrupt. "HEY Shane."

Shane jumped and turned around to see Caitlyn standing there with a smirk on his face. "Oh, Hi. How's baby triple G?"

"Baby Triple G?"

"Yeah, Baby Girl Grey Gellar."

Caitlyn rolled her eyes. "Okay, then. Yeah she's good. Kicking a lot."

"Really?" Shane asked placing his hands on her bump.

"Been doing it for awhile. You've been to busy to notice." She said.

"Oh yeah. Sorry."

"Don't apologize to me. Although, it was kind of you. Apologize to Carly."

Shane took his hands off her bump and slipped them into his pockets. "Oh, I will. Hey, do you know what's going on with her and Jez?" Caitlyn thought about telling him or having fun. And as always, she chose to have fun. "Nope. Hey they're in Carly's room maybe you should go ask."

He went up the stairs and knocked on Carly's door. "Come in!"

He came in the room and saw Carly scribbling on her note book and Jez sitting down on the floor. "We need to talk."

"I'll leave." Jez said about to get up.

"No, this includes you too."

Jez sat back down and looked at Carly, confused. "Is there....are you... together?" Shane asked.

The teenagers looked at each other and burst out laughing. "No....Dad. Jez is gay."

Shane obviously was embarrassed. "Oh. Oh okay then. Speak to you two later." he exited the room but could still hear them laughing. He came down the stairs and saw Caitlyn waiting at the bottom of the stairs. "You knew didn't you?"

"Yeah, Only an idiot wouldn't know that a guy, that comes shopping for wedding dresses is gay."

He rolled his eyes at Caitlyn. "Dad?"

He looked up to see Carly at the top of the stairs waving him up. "We wanna show you something."

He looked at Caitlyn and she shrugged. He came up the stairs and followed Carly into her room. Carly picked up her guitar and Jez counted them in.

(Normal – Jez.

_Italic – Carly._

**Bold – Both.**)

'Let me hold you  
For the last time  
It's the last chance to feel again  
But you broke me  
Now I can't feel anything

When I love you  
It's so untrue  
I can't even convince myself  
When I'm speaking  
It's the voice of someone else

Oh it tears me up  
I tried to hold but it hurts too much  
I tried to forgive but it's not enough  
To make it all okay

You can't play our broken strings  
You can't feel anything  
That your heart don't want to feel  
I can't tell you something that ain't real

Oh the truth hurts  
And lies worse  
I can't like it any more  
When I love you a little less than before

_Oh what are we doing _(doing)_  
We are turning into dust  
Playing house in the ruins of us_

**Running back through the fire  
When there's nothing left to say  
It's like chasing the very last train  
When it's too late **(too late)

**Oh it tears me up  
I tried to hold but it hurts too much  
I tried to forgive but it's not enough  
To make it all okay**

**You can't play our broken strings  
You can't feel anything  
That your heart don't want to feel  
I can't tell you something that ain't real  
**  
**Oh the truth hurts  
And lies worse  
I can't like it any more  
When I love you a little less than before**

**But we're running through the fire  
When there's nothing left to say  
It's like chasing the very last train  
When we both know it's too late **_(too late)_

**You can't play our broken strings  
You can't feel anything  
That your heart don't want to feel  
I can't tell you something that ain't real**

**Oh the truth hurts  
And lies worse  
I can't like it any more  
When I love you a little less than before  
**Oh you know that I love you** a little less than before**

**Let me hold you for the last time  
It's the last change to feel again.**

They looked at Shane, who had a smile on his face. "Now that, That was amazing!"

They jumped up and hugged Shane, who hugged them back. "Really you liked it?" Carly asked.

"Yeah, it was really good."

_These two are gonna be big. _Shane thought.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Whoa that was long....... (:

You like?

Review. Please!

What song do you think... _'Jez & Carly'_ – The hottest new band xD... should do?

Leave your suggestion! :) (Duets, or just male or female. I don't mind.)

Pleaseeeeeeeeee review! I was off, sick today and I spent my whole time writing this.

:)

x


	8. Just you wait

_**Just you wait.**_

Carly sighed. A few seconds later, she sighed. Once again, she sighed. And again, _sigh._ "Carly, stop sighing and just enjoy this." Shane said. "And take your feet down." He pushed her feet off of the chair and made her sit up straight.

"I don't get the point of a rehearsal dinner. What, am I supposed to practice how I'm going to eat?" Carly said then picked up her fork.

"Hmm, shall I put it in my mouth.... or in my mouth."

Jason titled his head to the side. "In your mouth." She rolled her eyes and put the fork down.

"Carly, can you just be happy for Nate and Caitlyn?" Shane asked with pleading eyes.

Carly looked over to them and turned back to the table, which had Shane, Jason and Ella on. "They're not even married. On the day I will be happy. But not today, I'm not going to waste my happiness."

Shane sighed. "Stop sighing." Carly mocked, receiving a glare from Shane.

"Hey look." Ella said and pointed to a table which Daniel (The brothers' dad), Kate (Their mum), Their Uncle Brown, Uncle Jack and Auntie Louise were sat. Shane, Carly and Jason turned to look over at the table. "Have you guys spoken to them yet?"

"No." Shane and Jason replied.

Caitlyn walked over to them and sat down on the spare chair. "Hey guys, isn't this Valerie's chair? Oh, she isn't coming?" Caitlyn said in a slightly dramatic voice.

"No. She isn't." Shane said looking down at his plate.

"Yeah, because she hates his family." Carly said bitterly.

"No she doesn't Carly." Shane said.

"Ha, yeah right. She hates your brothers, their girlfriends and me."

Shane snapped his head towards her, his eyes gleaming with anger. "No she doesn't Carly! So just leave it!" Shane said his voice verging on anger. Carly sat back in her chairs with her arms crossed. After a few minutes of an awkward silence, Carly excused herself to use the bathroom.

"Lay it on me." Shane said before Caitlyn exploded.

"She's feeling neglected Shane! Can't you see it?! You are spending most of your free time with Valerie and Not with Carly! She's upset! Are you blind?! Plus Valerie really does hate her."

"No she doesn't. She loves Carly, she's always saying what a nice girl she is."

Caitlyn gave up. "Okay Shane, Whatever you want to believe. I'll speak to you guys later."

-x-

She looked at herself in the mirror. _My Dad's Girlfriend hates me. And her evil plan of making him hate me, is working. _She pulled out her phone and called the only person who she could load all of this crap onto. Jez.

"_Talk to me."_

"Her sick little plan is working. He is starting to hate me, I can just tell y'know. Every time I try to tell him about this and how she is making my life hell, he completely ignores me and takes her side. What am I meant to do?"

"_Have you told the others?"_

"Yeah, they can see that she hates me too. So why can't he?"

"_I wish I could help you Carls. But I really don't know what to say. Sorry I got to go take my little sister to the park. Talk later?"_

"Yeah, Bye Jez."

"_Bye."_

She hung up and took a deep breath before making her way to the table. On her way she was stopped by a woman who looked about 50. "Hello, you must be Carly."

"That would be me." she smiled.

She returned the smile. "I'm Caitlyn's mother, Julie."

"It's nice to meet you."

"I never knew Shane had a daughter." she said.

"Neither did I."

"Such lovely boys aren't they?"

Carly couldn't do anything but smile and think. _At times...._

"Well, I'll let you get back to your table. See you in a few weeks for the real thing." She laughed.

"Bye Julie." Carly said and sat down in her chair ignoring her father.

The rest of the evening went well, Carly and Shane only had 'small talk' and when they got on Valerie was there to make everything _so much better._

"Shane!" she squealed.

Carly covered her ears to try and block out the noise. "I think I've gone deaf." Ella pulled Carly hands down.

"Hey baby, how you get in?" Shane asked.

"Oh, Carly gave me her key." Carly reached into her messenger bag and pulled out her keys. Well, it was just key-rings.

"That was nice of you, Carls." He patted her on the head. _What am I a pet?!_ "Come on." Valerie said pulling Shane into the living room. She looked over her shoulder and smirked at her.

Carly raised her fist and walked towards her. "I'm gonna kill her-" Caitlyn grabbed Carly's arm. "It's working." Carly stated.

"What's working?" Caitlyn asked.

"Her PLAN. She taken my keys, so now I can't get back in the house when she chucks me out."

They rolled their eyes. "She's not going to throw you out."

"Oh, just you wait my friends. Just you wait." Carly said walking up the stairs.

She flopped on her bed and opened her laptop. She signed on to MSN and found that someone added her.

_Lozzii :) has added you._

_Accept or Decline._

She nearly screamed. It was Lozzii, her friend from England. She clicked accept and nearly straight away. Lozzii said something.

Lozzii :) says: _Carly? Is that you?_

Carly. (Y) says: _Yeah! Lozzii it's so good to hear from you!_

Lozzii :) says: _You too! I thought you disappeared of the face of the earth xD._

Carly. (Y) says: _haha. No. xD_

Lozzii :) says: _I've read about you._

Carly. (Y) says: _You have??_

Lozzii :) says: _Why didn't you tell me that Shane Grey's your dad?!_

Carly. (Y) says: _I would have, If I knew....._

Lozzii :) says: _REALLY?! You didn't know._

Carly. (Y) says: _Durh. xD_

Lozzii :) says: _Sorry about you mum btw._

Carly. (Y) says: It's ok, _Thanks._

Lozzii :) says: _So tell me what's life like lately?_

Carly. (Y) says: _Hell. My Dad's girlfriend hates my guts. Lol_

Lozzii :) says: _Okay, First, Dad. That sounds weird lol. And second, why?_

Carly. (Y) says: _Haha. I have no idea! She stole my house key so I think she's got like kick me out then I wont be able to get back in. OH, and she's making 'Shane' (Happy? xD) Hate me._

Lozzii :) says: _Doubtful, who can hate their own daughter?_

Carly. (Y) says: _Someone that knew she existed for 14 years but didn't care enough to actually be her dad. _

Lozzii :) says: _Oh... That someone._

Carly. (Y) says: _Yep._

Lozzii :) says: _Well, Sorry but I have to go I got school in the morning, which is soon xD_

Carly. (Y) says: _Lol Ok. Bye! Speak soon?_

Lozzii :) says: _Yep! Bye xxxx_

Carly. (Y) says: _xxxx_

_Lozzii :) has signed off._

Carly shut her laptop and hopped off her bed, she made her way down the stair and saw Shane and Valerie kissing by the door.

"Gag." she said as she walked past them, breaking up the kiss.

She skipped down to the basement/recording studio where Nate and Caitlyn were. "Hey Guys."

"Hi Carly, why are you all smiley and happy?" Nate asked taking of his headphones.

"Well," she said taking a seat next to Caitlyn. "I was just talking to one of my friends from England!"

"Oh, Cool! What's her name?" Caitlyn asked.

"Lozzii."

"Lozzii?"

"Yeah, Lozzii."

"Okay, cool."

Carly picked up some headphones and placed them over her ears. "I wanna hear it!"

"It's not done yet." Nate informed her.

"So..."

"It's not going to be good."

"Just play it." Carly said.

He rolled his eyes and pressed play. All that played was a sound of a guitar and some drums. "Is that it?"

"I told you it was finished."

"Yeah, you were right, It wasn't finished. Not even started!" Carly laughed.

"And you were right about the other thing." she said as she walked over the the stairs.

He turned around on his chair "And that would be."

"It's not going to be good." she quoted and laughed as she ran up the stairs.

_:) The Next Day (:_

"Carly, get up."

"Carly, come on!"

"Becky's gonna be here soon."

"I'll get Caitlyn... I will... Fine."

"Hey Carly, you going to get up?"

"No... alright."

A fog horn.

Carly jumped out of her skin and out of her bed, landing on the floor with a thud. "Ow!"

Shane walked over to her. "What's happening to you Carly? You used to be such a nice girl."

She angrily sat herself up on the floor. "One word, begins with a V. Any Ideas?"

Shane stormed out of the room and slammed the door behind him. She sighed and looked down at the floor before getting up and getting ready.

Carly did all of her work with Becky today and more. Becky had just left to go home and Carly had finished for the day. She padded towards the living room, looking for Shane. She was going to talk to him, normally and Calmly. She stood in the doorway and saw Valerie on the phone. She was always at their house because know she had Carly's key. Carly turned around and was about to walk away until she heard.

"Dating that stupid pop star was the smartest idea ever."

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

_Cliffy! xD_

_It's kinda a filler. _

_But the next Chapter is going to be drama Drama DRAMA!_

_Haha._

_Hope you like it and pleaseeee review!_

_(Quick moan:_

_I had a 30 min detention last week because I was 2 mins late._

_2! It's **ridiculous!** _

& I've got another one tomorrow because I was 4 mins late.

Eh, that's kinda bad. But still 30mins? For 2 & 4 mins? That just takes the piss!

Okay I'm done! Hahaha)

_Question Time:_

_Which is going to be better?_

_J.O.N.A.S_

_or_

_Sonny with a Chance_

_or _

_Hannah Montana: The movie_

_(I had to do this because all three of them look FAB!)_

_:)_

_- Charlotte xx_


	9. Where is she?

**Where is she?**

"_Dating that stupid pop star was the smartest idea ever."_

Carly was shocked, she knew that Valerie hated her but she thought she loved her dad. She turned around and wasn't going to let it slip by.

"Is that so?" she said with one eyebrow raised. Valerie's head snapped towards the doorway, she muttered something in the phone and hung up.

"Go on, you stupid little cow. Go tell daddy. He wont believe you." Valerie stood close to Carly, every intimidating.

"Oh really?"

Just then Shane came through the door. "Shaney-kins!" Valerie screeched and ran to hug Shane.

"Hey babe, what's up?"

"Carly, she's being very rude." Carly's mouth dropped.

"Carly?" Shane said.

"Oh, so you're really going to believe this-this slut?"

"Carly!" Shane yelled.

"No, you know what? This is all part of her sick little plan! She's going to make you hate me then kick me out. Then she have you to herself so you spend all your money on her."

Shane was getting angry now. "Why are you saying all of this crap?!" Carly was about to explode. "Has this got something to do with me and your mum?"

Carly through her arms up in the air. "Everythings got to do with my mum right? God, for once I thought you would believe me!" she screamed and grabbed her messenger bag.

"I'm-"

"Some father you are." Carly said and ran out the front door, slamming it behind her.

Those words echoed through Shane's ears, reminding him of a conversation that happened over 14 years ago:

_Mitchie snapped her head towards Shane. "So you mean that your just going to leave me?"_

"_It's for the best." _

_Mitchie was now crying. "Oh, yeah. Great. Some boyfriend you are."_

"_Mitchie..." Shane reached out to touch her arm but she flinched away._

"_I cannot believe you. God. You know what? Just stay out of my life. And the baby's."_

_Mitchie ran out of his room, slamming the door behind her. _

Shane shook his head, trying to forget what happened next and darted towards the door, pulling it open. "Carly! Get back here!" But it was too late she was gone. _She'll be back, she has nowhere to go. Yeah, she'll come back. I hope._

He was wrong. It was edging close to 11:00pm and she still wasn't home. Shane was worried sick. "I going to drive round and look for her." Shane said to his brothers and their partners while grabbing his car keys. Caitlyn had her head buried in the cushion of the sofa while laying over Nate's legs. She lifted her head up and looked a Nate. "We should look too." Nate nodded and helped Caitlyn up.

"Jason, you stay here with Ella in case she comes back." They nodded and Shane headed towards his car with Nate and Caitlyn.

After driving round for a very long time, they came home with no idea where she was.

"Is she here?" Shane asked Jason and Ella as he burst through the door.

"Who? Ella? She's right here."

"No Jase, not me. Carly." Ella explained.

"Oh, no. Sorry man."

Shane through himself on the sofa and ran his fingers through his hair. "Damn it! Where is she?" They shrugged and Caitlyn picked up the phone. "I'll call some people."

She walked into her bedroom and flicked through the phone list.

"Hey Jez, It's Caitlyn."

"_She killed Valerie, didn't she?"_

Caitlyn laughed softly. "No, have you seen her? We can't seem to find her."

"_Oh, No sorry. I'll try to get hold of her. OK?"_

"Yeah, Thanks Jez. Bye."

"_Bye."_

She flicked through it again.

"Hey Selena, It's Caitlyn."

"_Caitlyn! How are you? And the baby?"_

"I'm good. So's the baby." Caitlyn smiled.

"_Good to hear."_

"Do you know where Carly is? We can't seem to find her."

"_Oh, no sorry. I'll ask Amy. Hold on. (AMY! HAVE YOU SEEN CARLY? OK THANKS!). No sorry."_

"Oh, well Thanks anyway. See you at the wedding?"

"_Of course! Bye."_

"Bye."

Caitlyn reappeared in the living room and shook her head. Valerie then pushed past Caitlyn and sat next to Shane. "That was the best shower EVER."

"You were in the shower all that time?" Ella asked.

"Yep. It was so good!"

Shane sat there quietly and awkwardly. The others sensed this and quickly made an excuse to leave the room. "Hey Ella and Jason, have you seen the..... centrepieces?" Caitlyn asked nudging Nate in the side. "Ow, eh yeah.... Come and look." They all piled out of the room and left Shane alone with Valerie.

"Shaney, what's wrong?" **(A/N: doesn't 'Shaney' get on your nerves? It's killing me to write it xD)** Valerie asked playing with his dead straight hair.

"Err, Nothing."

"It's about Carly. I know. But she's being silly, you don't need her."

"_She's going to make you hate me then kick me out."_

"You've got a good life. Me....Money..." Valerie said. Shane's thoughts kept going back to what Carly said early.

"_Then she have you to herself so you spend all your money on her."_

"She was right." Shane muttered.

Valerie untangled her hands from his hair. "What?"

"She was right." he said but this time louder. "You." he pointed at her with his eyes full of hatred. "YOU! You're nothing but some gold-digging whore." Shane yelled standing up. "God, and they were trying to tell me all along but I didn't listen! Because I thought you were worth it! Because I thought you loved me! But you didn't! You loved my money!" he yelled, Valerie looked scared. "Carly. She was right! But I ignored all the things she said about you because I thought she was jealous about all the time I was spending with you. But she was right."

Valerie slowly got up, shaking. "ARGH and to think I was actually falling for you. I think you should leave."

"Shane I-"

"JUST leave."

Valerie slowly made her way out of the door and Shane, once again, through himself on the sofa and groaned. "Stupid, Stupid Shane." he muttered.

He stood in the doorway of Carly's room, looking into it. It was now nearly midnight and they hadn't hear from her. Shane saw that her laptop was open and on, he walked over to it to go and turn it off. There was a notebook with a piece ripped out and a pen by the laptop. He went to turn it off when a website that was on the screen caught his attention.

_Connie's Catering._

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

_Cliffy! AGAIN xD_

_Mwahahahaha.... xD_

_Didn't see that coming now did you?!_

_If you didn't know, the Italics are FLASHBACKS_

_Expect for now xD haha._

_(Quick Moan AGAIN xD :_

_1st they didn't shut the school for snow day._

_LAME. But they let us out at 12:50. Pointless?_

_Yep. Hopefully I get a FULL snow day tomorrow._

_But on a good note..._

_HAHA suckers, you can't give me my 30mins detention_

_for being 4 mins late because you shut the school_

_SUCK ON THAT!_

_If you haven't already guessed, I HATE my school._

_And it hates me xD)_

_Now who liked that chapter?_

_REVIEW PLEASEEEEE_

_The more people review the sooner the chapter is out._

_Silent readers.... SPEAK OUT! :)_

_**And I have to say... YOU GUYS ROCK seriously!**_

_**I got like 5 reviews for one chapter, that's like a new record! :)**_

_**High-5!**_

_**Oh and THANKS to ....**_

_**xojonasbrothersxo ... I love her! She's reviewed for like all the chapters.**_ _**And I say 'like' to much. HAHA.**_ _Oh and someone said this is turning into the Parent Trap. Yeah, I haven't seen that film. So.... It's compared to a film. Compliment? Yeah, why not! xD_

_Answer Time:_

_My answer is...... _

_J.O.N.A.S_

_It looks funny._

_And I love to laugh! Weird? Yep._

_Although the other two do look good....._

_-x-_

_Question Time:_

_Did you have a Snow day today?_

_If so, What did you do and was it fun?!_

_If not, express your hatred against your school._

_Like I did ;)_

_(I don't know about America, but in England we had LOADS of snow and It's STILL snowing!) (Y)_

_And I'm going to stop this ridiculously long A/N._

_**Au Revoir! xxxx**_

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --


	10. Sorry

**Sorry.**

12 missed calls.

4 new text messages.

She clicked on missed calls and it displayed:

5 Shane

2 Jez

2 Caitlyn

1 Nate

1 Jason

1 Ella

Sighing, she closed it down and clicked on the text messages:

Shane.

_Carly. Please come back. We can talk about this. It's not safe out there._

**Deleted.**

Caitlyn.

_Carly. Shane's worried sick. Come back. Please. For me?_

**Deleted.**

Jez.

_Carly, what you doing?! I had Caitlyn ringing me up asking if I knew were you where! Talk about trying to scare everyone! Tb. xxx_

**Deleted.**

Shane.

_Please come back or text back or ring me or something! Please? X_

**Deleted.**

She locked her phone then stuck it back in her army messenger bag. She pulled out a ripped piece of paper that had an address scribbled on it. "Eh, Little lady?"

"Yeah?" Carly said looking up in the mirror to see the drivers face.

The taxi came to complete stop. "We're here."

Carly looked out and saw a few houses scattered around. "Thank you. Thanks for driving out this far as well." She had begged the driver to drive out of the state, but luckily it was right next to the border and not that far away. She gave him the money (and a tip) and grabbed her bag. The small 15-year old hopped out of the car then waved him off. She turned around and looked at houses in front of her. She walked down the path looking at the house numbers until she found the right one. She walked up to a medium sized house, It was white, had a picket fence around it and very pretty. Carly pushed her long brown hair out of her face and rang the doorbell. She heard people talking and then someone coming down the stairs. She was nervous but she was also excited.

A woman with short brown bouncy hair opened the door and looked at Carly. She looked shocked, neither her or Carly knew what to say. "St-Steve?" the woman called. "Yes, Connie?" A man appeared next to her, also looking shocked. "Hi?" Carly said trying to overcome the awkwardness. "Are you... Mitchie's daughter?" Steve asked. Carly nodded and gave them a weak smile. Their faces started to lighten up a bit and they invited her in.

_:) Back with Shane (:_

He looked at the screen then the notepad and pen. He did this a few more times, he worked this out straight away. "Ah, Crap!" he said. He knew he was going to have to get Carly but he wasn't looking forward to seeing Mitchie's parents again. The guy who got your daughter pregnant then left her to raise the child on her own, comes knocking on your door over 15 years later to ask for his daughter back who ran away to see them wasn't a good story to make. Shane quickly picked up the pen and notepad and scribbled the address down. He ripped it out and ran down stairs. As he was pulling his shoes on Caitlyn appeared. "Shane where are you going?"

"No time. Gotta go."

Shane dashed for the door but was stopped by Caitlyn. "Er no. Last time you ran off, you ended up going to England and coming back with a daughter. So where are you going?"

Shane sighed. "Carly. She's gone to Mitchie's parents house."

Caitlyn laughed and moved away from the door. "Good luck with that buddy." she said.

"Thanks," he said opened and closing the door before jumping in the car. "I'm going to need it."

While driving out of the estate he typed the address into his sat-nav and took deep breathes not looking forward to this.

-x-

Connie opened the door and gave Shane a cold stare. "Mrs. Torres, I know you probably hate me and stuff but I really am sorry about everything that's happened and what a jerk I've been." Connie's face lighten up a bit. "I just need to know if Carly is here." Connie sighed and let Shane in the house. "She's in Mitchie's old room." Shane weakly smiled and walked up the stairs.

Shane slowly opened the door and saw Carly sat up on Mitchie's bed. She had a ring in her hand and had obviously been crying. "You know.." Shane started, closing the door behind him which made Carly look up. "I gave that to Mitchie for our 2 month anniversary." She smiled through her tears and looked back at the ring. After a short silence, Carly spoke up. "You must really hate me." she sniffed.

"Why would I hate you?" Shane said sitting next to her on the bed.

"I ruined your life. And Mum's. If I never happened you two would still be together and happy."

Shane pulled Carly into a hug. "You didn't ruin my life or Mitchie's. You just changed it." She continued to sob into Shane's chest letting his jacket soak up all her tears. "Don't cry Carls." He said stroking her hair.

"Hey, If it makes you feel any better, you were right." Shane said making Carly look up at him with her big red puffy eyes. "About Valerie. So I broke up with her."

She blinked a few times then grinned. "Yeah, It kinda makes me feel better."

They laughed. "Sorry, I should of listened to you." Shane said. Carly just smiled at him.

Shane got up of the bed and looked around the room. "Man, I haven't seen this room in like forever." he said sounding like a teenager, Carly giggled at him. He walked over to a notice board which had lots of pictures on it. "I remember this!" Shane said and Carly walked over to him. He pointed to a picture which had him, Mitchie, Nate, Jason and Caitlyn on a Ferris wheel. "Oh and this." He pointed to another. "Now, that was funny!" Shane laughed. Shane turned to Carly, "I think we better head home. It's getting late." Carly nodded. "Can I have a minute? You know alone. You can go talk to them downstairs."

Shane rolled his eyes. "OK, This should be fun." Shane exited the room and left Carly in there alone.

"You know I miss you right?" she said 'talking to her mum'. "Sooo much. And I wanted to ask you before I took this." she clutched the ring harder. "Cause I'll have a piece of you and a piece of dad with me." She stop talking and almost looked like she was waiting for an answer. She smiled and placed the ring in her pocket before opening the door. She had one last look in the room and closed the door.

-x-

"So," Shane started. "How's life?"

"Well, Let's see. Our daughter ran away the day after her 18th birthday and only left us a note saying she was pregnant with _your_ baby and that _you_ didn't want to be a part of it. Then over 14 years later, we get a phone call saying that she has _died_. Then at mid-night we get a 15 year old girl knocking on our door saying she is our daughters' daughter,THEN _you _come to collect her."

Shane's eyes darted around the room. "Oh."

"Steve, Calm down." Connie said placing her hand on her husband's shoulder.

"Calm down? How do you expect me to calm down, when he has ruined all of our lives?!" He said pointing at Shane. Carly had slowly been coming down the stairs and heard most of this. When Carly entered the room the conversation stopped immediately and Shane tried to act a bit more confident in front of his daughter. "Ready to go?" he asked eagerly. Carly nodded and turned to Connie and Steve. "See you around?" she asked.

"Of course."

She smiled and waved at them as her and Shane left the house, Shane only muttering a small. "Bye."

They got into the car and drove off into the darkness. "Don't run off like that again, seriously. You scared me to death." he said turning onto the highway.

"How did you know I was there?" she asked.

"You left Connie's catering website open on your laptop. So it was kinda obvious."

"Rookie mistake." she laughed. For the rest of the journey they talked about a various things until Carly fell asleep. Soon they arrived home and Shane gently woke her up. "Carls. We're home." she shuffled a bit before her eyes flickered open. She sat up and looked around, not fully awake. Shane laughed at her and snapped his fingers by her face. She shook her head and blinked a few times. "Awake now?" he asked, undoing his seatbelt. "Yep!" she hopped out of the car and walked to the front door. Shane unlocked the door and Caitlyn ran to hug Carly. "Oh, I'm so glad you're safe." she pulled away and looked her dead in the eye. "Don't EVER do that again!" Carly laughed at her and smiled, happy to be back with her new found family.

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

**[a/n] : Hi guys! I know this chapter sucked. Lol I have a lot of things to share with you!**

**1) YOU GUYS ROCK! I got loads of reviews for that last chapter! Thank you thank you thank you!**

**2) Snow-ness. Okay on tuesday I had to go in for the WHOLE day but hardly anyone was in so me and my friends (Josh and Becky) were sitting in maths complaining the whole time, our teacher was getting mad at us It was Funny xD BUT today (thursday) I GOT THE WHOLE DAY OFF! Whoop! :)**

**3)Dream. Last night I had a dream that my drama teacher was dating Joe Jonas. I woke up and was like wtf. HAHA. xD**

**4) Chapter preview? I wrote this but have no idea what's happening next :)**

"_I'm getting married today!" Caitlyn yelled into Carly's room. She groaned and rolled over. "I'm getting married, I'm getting married, I'm getting married." She sang. _

"_I know, I know, I knowww!" Carly mumbled._

"_Come on, Get up! We have a lot to do." _

**Yep, You guessed it the next chapter is Nate and Caitlyn's wedding :).**

**Goodbye & Happy Snow day... AGAIN :)**


	11. Caitlyn's all singy and Happy: Part 1

_**Caitlyn's all singy and happy.**_

"I'm getting married today!" Caitlyn yelled into Carly's room. She groaned and rolled over. "I'm getting married, I'm getting married, I'm getting married." Caitlyn sang.

"I know, I know, I knowww!" Carly mumbled.

"Come on, Get up! We have a lot to do." Caitlyn grabbed Carly's arm and pulled her up. "OK, so we have to have breakfast, then we get our hair and make-up done and then the wedding planner is coming over after she has got the boys ready because they're idiots and can't do it themselves, then we have to go to the hotel and check everything is alright for the reception and then we have to get dressed and then I get married." Caitlyn said in one breath.

"Kay... Important thing first, What are we going to eat?"

"Cereal or Toast." Caitlyn said looking through the cupboards.

"Is that it?" Carly asked. Caitlyn nodded and grabbed two bowls. "But the bread is out of date. So, just cereal." Carly rolled her eyes. "Why bother?" She poured some cereal in the bowl and ate it slowly.

"You excited?" Carly asked.

"Majorly!" she grinned. Ella came through the front door and went to the kitchen with bags in her hands. "OK, Something old. Something new. Something blue. Done."

"Err Ell? What about Something borrowed." Caitlyn asked.

Ella thought for a minute. "Crap. OK, I'll go find something of mine then get the dresses."

"You haven't got the dresses yet?!" Caitlyn panicked.

"No, I'm doing that now. Plus, you try to go out and do things with about a zillion paparazzi following you around asking questions about the wedding."

Carly rushed to the front door and pulled it open. At the gates were loads of paparazzi trying to get the scoop on the 'Naitlyn' wedding. Carly was bombarded with yells and flashes but then Caitlyn pulled her back inside. "How are we going to get out or get anyone in? It's going to be a..." Caitlyn trailed off coming to tears. Her maid of honour, Ella pulled her into a hug. "It's going to be OK, we'll figure something out."

Carly re-opened the door. "Leave it to me!" she stepped out of the house.

"Carly, what are you going to do?" Caitlyn asked but was ignored. Carly walked over to the gates where they were yelling questions at her and taking pictures/videos. "What do you losers want?" she asked.

"Details on the wedding."

"Well you're not getting it so piss off." she snapped.

One paparazzi moved towards Carly. "Look kid--" he spat.

"Kid is teenager FYI, and Teenager has name. Carly. Kapeesh?" Just as the paparazzi was about to say something a familiar car honked trying to get through the crowd. He unlocked the gates and tried to squeeze through the gap. "Move out of the way or I'll shove that camera up your ass!" Carly explained. Some moved away and some didn't. The car managed to get itself in the driveway and the rock star jumped out. "Hi ya Dad." Carly said sweetly twisting her body from side to side. "Carly....What have you been doing?"

"Nothing..."

He grabbed her arm and pulled her back inside. "You let her talk to them?!" Shane said to Ella and Caitlyn.

"She said she was going to do something." Ella replied.

"Do you not know her at all?!"

Carly smirked. "Obliviously not." Shane spun her around so she faced him. "What did you say to them?"

She thought about this carefully. "Something like, hey losers..." Shane groaned. "Piss off...." Shane sighed angrily. "and I'll shove that camera up your ass." She shrugged. "Not _that_ bad."

Shane rose his eyebrows. "OK, kinda bad."

"That'll be all over the papers and internet tomorrow." Shane told her.

"Really?.... I thought it'll be tonight."

"It does-n't mat-ter." Shane yelled.

Caitlyn interrupted their little argument. "Shane, why are you here?"

"Nate... He ran off with Hannah Montana." Shane said, Caitlyn glared at him. "Nah, I'm just kidding with you. I – OW!" Caitlyn slapped him over the head.

"E-vil." Caitlyn growled.

"As I was saying," he started, rubbing his head. "I forgot my straighteners."

Carly burst out laughing. "You sound like such a girl. Did you forget your make-up as well?" she giggled.

Shane ignored her and walked up the stairs. A buzz came on the intercom telling them that someone wanted to get it through the gates, Caitlyn assumed it was the paparazzi.

"WHAT?!" she yelled holding the button down before releasing it, waiting for a reply.

"Err, It's Chloe." Chloe was the hair and make-up artist coming, along with her 'team' to get the bride and bridesmaid's ready. "Oh, sorry! Come on in." Caitlyn pressed a button then opened the front door to welcome the them. Carly who was still in her pyjamas went up to her room to get ready. She walked in to see Shane searching around her room. "What _are_ you doing...?" she asked. He looked up from her drawer and pulled out her straighteners.

"Those are _mine_!" Carly whined.

He shut the drawer and smirked. "Yes, but _who_ brought them..."

She folded her arms and pouted. "Can't you just use your own?"

"I don't have any. I've been using these."

"You have a gazillion dollars! Buy some of your own." She whined.

He walked up to Carly and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Now, That would be a waste of money." He walked out of the room. "I'm going back to Barron's, See ya later, Carls!" he yelled.

"I HATE YOU!" she yelled back.

-x-

**Carly-kins (Y): Bored..... Help Jez!**

:) Jez: You're going to a wedding soon. Shouldn't you get ready?

**Carly-kins (Y): Well, I have to wait to get my hair done.**

:) Jez: Fun.

**Carly-kins (Y): Bundles.**

:) Jez: lol.

**Carly-kins (Y): Grr, Caitlyn's all singy and happy. And the bridesmaids are here, squealing.**

:) Jez: Sounds like fun xD

**Carly-kins (Y): Bundles.**

:) Jez: You say that too much.

**Carly-kins (Y): Bundles.**

:) Jez: Shut up.

**Carly-kins (Y): Lucky for you, I have to go. My turn oh the joy!**

:) Jez: Haha. Have a good time. xxx

**Carly-kins (Y): Psh, Sure. Laters xxx**

:) Jez: xD

Carly shut down her laptop and walked down to the living room, which was currently a hairdressers. Caitlyn sat her in a chair and got a woman to come over. "Now, I was thinking maybe curls over her straight hair." Caitlyn ordered.

"My Hair. My rules." Carly said stubbornly. "My Wedding. My Rules."

"Damn." Carly mumbled. "You win, proceed." The hairstylist straightened Carly's hair and curled bits of it. Carly thought it turned out pretty well. Ella come through the door with all the bridesmaid's dresses. They squealed. They bridesmaids were Caitlyn sisters, Nicole and Sally. There were nothing like Caitlyn, could you tell? "OK, Carly go get your dress and stuff. Then we can head to the hotel to see if everything is there." Carly quickly went up the stairs and brought her bag down. They all collected there stuff together and started to load up the car. Well, Nicole, Sally and Ella did. They wouldn't let Caitlyn because she was 'with child' and Carly, well she couldn't be bothered to. The paparazzi where still at the gates but most of them followed Shane.

Soon the car was packed with everyone's stuff. They were staying at the hotel over night, Carly had begged Shane to let her have her own room. He gave in but he said that he wanted a door connecting their rooms. They all got in the car with Ella driving -Nate had forbidden Caitlyn from driving- Caitlyn in the passenger seat and Carly in-between Nicole and Sally in the back. She hated this. They were keep squealing and asking Carly questions. "So, like, is your dad single?"

_Oh god. Help me now._ She thought before answering, "Yeah, well he was last time I checked."

"He is like so amazingly gorgeous." Nicole said. _Shoot me. Shoot me now._ She thought.

"I mean he is so fit. It's unbelievable."Sally joined in. _Okay, stab me. Whatever, just hurry up._

"I know and his hair. Is like WOW." _He uses MY hair straighteners. So MY hair is better._

"OH, and his muscles." _I see a spork. Could I kill myself with that?_

"We're here." Ella told everyone and Carly sighed in relief. They got out of the car and decided to take a look at the hall before seeing the hotel rooms. As they were walking up to the hall Carly kept sneezing. "What's with the sneezing?" Caitlyn asked.

Carly shrugged. "This only happens when I'm around Goldfish,"- yes, she is allergic to _goldfish _of all things.- "Or......" They entered the hall and all the tables had Lilies on. ".....Lilies."

"Oh, no no no!" Caitlyn panicked. "I'm so sorry Carly! I ordered Roses, they must have got the wrong ones."

"It's OK, I'll be .... fine." She sneezed. Caitlyn walked over to the florist and talked to her before coming back and explaining. "She has the roses in her truck. Panic over. She has to set up for another wedding in an hour and they ordered Lilies." She said with relief written all over her face. They walked around and Caitlyn was happy with the job they had done. They went back to the car and got all of there stuff before heading to there rooms. They all got Caitlyn stuff and took it her suite. It was HUGE and had a king sized bed with wide (really wide) and whole bunch other other stuff. "OH, cool!" Carly said as they stepped into the room. Carly went to the mini fridge and took out a coke. "Mwahahahaha." she yelled before running out of the door and heading towards her room. She ran towards an elevator and as the doors open she ran in and collided with Jason. "Carly!" he squealed rubbing his chest that the 15 year-old had just run into. "Sorry Jase." she said hugging him. "You are very....strange today." he remarked.

She smiled up at him as the doors closed. "I'm excitedly happy for them."

"Good to know." he chuckled. They got off the elevator on the same floor and found out that Jason & Ella's room was the one next to Shane's and Shane's was next to Carly's.

"Bye Jasey!" she happily squealed. She walked towards her room and just as she was about to open the door her coke was snatched out of her hand. "Hey!" she yelled turning around to see Shane. "You're already too hyper!" She pouted and turned back to the door, opening and it and dumping her bags on the bed. "This room is so cool!" she screamed. "Expect that door." she pointed to the door that lead to Shane's room. He laughed at her and shoved her lightly. "The wedding is in an hour so start getting ready."

Shane left the room and Carly locked all of the doors and pulled out her dress.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**[A/N 1:] That completely and utterly sucked. SORRY! I hope the next one will be better, I want some drama in it, so please HELP and give me some ideas xD**

**Okay, This would have been updated early but.... Long story, It's in A/N2 lol. Anyways please review and give your ideas. I have some more ideas for later chapters. **

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - **

**[A/N 2:] ARGH, I'm pissed off! My dad woke me up this morning by being loud. So when I got up I ignored him, so he blocks my internet! WTF?! Swine. THEN, he leaves and I'm like STILL pissed at him but my brother comes and he's like "I can unblock it then block it before he comes back. BUT, you have to give me a hug and 50p." xD So of course I did. Lol And then he goes, "Oh, dad must have changed the password." DOUBLE SWINE! GRRR. What did _I _do? NOTHING! Okay, lol moan over with. **


	12. Mr and Mrs Nate Grey: Part 2

**Mr and Mrs Nate Grey.**

Caitlyn walked down the aisle with her father by her side. Everyone stood for the bride as she made her way over to Nate. He was looking at her with love stuck eyes, she was 6 months pregnant and still looked amazing. Jason, the best man, was standing at the side smiling widely at the maid of honour, Ella. Who was next to Nicole and Sally, Caitlyn's younger sisters. Carly was sitting at the front with Shane and Barron. The brothers had made a rotor, Jason was Nate's best man. Shane was Jason's, and Nate was Shane's. That way it was fair for all of them. "Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today..." Carly watched as Caitlyn and Nate smiled sweetly at each other. She looked around, the ceremony was beautiful, flowers were scattered everywhere and candles were flickering about. Carly looked around and saw how love felt everyone was. Her eyes flickered to the back of the room and she saw a woman who looked in her 20's stand there looking shocked and sad. She didn't recognize her, she had no idea who she was. Carly slowly turned back around and shook her head. "What's up?" Shane whispered.

"Huh? Oh. Nothing." she lied and put a fake smile on then continued to watch the ceremony.

- (Few minutes later xD)

The priest turned to Nate and asked, "Do you, Nate Gregory Grey," Carly snickered at Gregory. "take Caitlyn Jo Gellar to be your wife?" Carly turned back to the woman who was now furious. She turned and looked at Nate who smiled during his short pause before saying "I d-"

"NO!" A voice shrieked behind them.

Everyone turned around to see who it was and Shane muttered, "Oh crap."

"Oh crap, what?" Carly asked.

"That's Nate's stalker, Vicky. I wonder how she found out where the wedding was."

"Nate! You can't marry _her_! I love you." she whined. "And I can prove it."

"Oh boy." Caitlyn muttered loud enough for Carly and Shane to hear it.

"Your middle name is Gregory-" Carly snickered again. "- You're allergic to nuts.

You were born on the 23rd of April at 10:05 in the morning-"

"How does she know that? I don't even know that." Shane whispered to Carly to shrugged.

"- You used to collect bouncy balls when you were little. Your favourite pet was a rabbit named Jack. Your favourite colour is red. Your voice broke on the 12th of June-" Nate blushed while Carly giggled. "We met on the 25th of October at 7:36pm in Ohio at the meet and greets and I've loved you since I was 14 years old." she yelled the last part and silence took over the room. Her eyes full of tears and Carly felt sorry for her. "Vicky, That doesn't prove you love me. That proves that you're a stalker." Nate said which made her cry even more. Nate titled his head back and sighed angrily. "Yeah, I'm gonna take a seat." Caitlyn said before sitting down on the steps. "Ella, Can you.." he asked nodding his head in Vicky's direction. She sighed and walked over to her, "Vicky," she looked up at Ella with red puffy eyes. "I know you love Nate, but he loves Caitlyn. You've got to move on."

"But I _love_ him!" she cried. Ella sighed and turned around to face everyone in the room. The family, the friends. Everyone. Just then Carly got up and walked over to the crying woman. "Look, if you love Nate then you'll be happy he found someone who is right for him. Makes him happy." Vicky looked down and thought about this. "And if you really did love him, you would understand that he doesn't feel the same way." Vicky continued to think about the wise words Carly had just said. After a short silence, She looked up and locked eyes with Nate._ Those beautiful brown eyes. _She thought.

"NO, he's mine!" she screamed while pushing Carly and Ella out of the way and ran towards him. Nate stood there shocked and unable to move but Shane and Barron quickly came a grabbed her before she got to Nate. They pulled her out of the door with her screaming Nate's name. "No! Nate! I love you! We'll be together! One day! I love you....."

"Well," the priest started. "Shall I continue?" Ella came back and stood with the bridesmaids and Carly made her way back to her seat. Shane and Barron had just came back in and got to their places. Awkwardness filled the room and the priest tried to continue. Nate helped Caitlyn up who was looking fed up. Nate sighed and mouthed 'I'm so sorry.' to Caitlyn. She smiled at him softly and then nodded to the priest to continue.

"Err, Nate. Do you take Caitlyn to be your wife?"

"I do." he said.

"And Caitlyn do you take Nate to be your husband?"

"Unfortunately, I do." she smirked.

"By the power invested in me, I pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride."

Nate pulled Caitlyn into a passionate kiss while 'everyone' clapped. When they pulled away Nate whispered to Caitlyn. "I love you." She smiled back at him. "I love you too."

**3**

"Now, for the first time. Please welcome Mr and Mrs Nate Grey."

The guest clapped as _Naitlyn _made their way to the dance floor. Carly was sitting at the table with Shane, Jason, Ella and Barron. **(a/n: Barron is their friend (they went to his house to get ready.) So yeah, that's why he's there.... HAHA)**

"They look so grown up." Ella stated. "That's because they are." Shane said.

Ella waved her hand at him. "You know what I mean, they look so in love and they're going to have a baby." Ella smiled watching them slow dance with each other.

"What do you think they're gonna name it?" Carly asked. The others shrugged and took sips of their champagne.

"You look beautiful Cait." Nate whispered in her ear making her blush. "You're not looking too bad yourself." she said smiling at him. He pecked her on the lips and rested his forehead on hers. "I'm sorry about early, with Vicky."

"Don't worry about it, it's one of the many quirks that come with marrying a pop star." she said as she looked up at him. She placed her head on his shoulder and smiled at him.

"They're watching us." Caitlyn whispered.

"Who?" They both turned and looked Shane, Jason, Carly, Ella and Barron who were watching them. Carly smiled and waved at them and they laughed. Naitlyn untangled themselves from each others grasp and make their way over to them.

"Hey guys, having fun?" Caitlyn asked.

"Well we know you are." Carly smirked and winked. Caitlyn rolled her eyes before dragging her new husband to see her mum. Jason and Ella got up to dance, followed by Barron and One of the guests. "Carly, you wanna dance with your dad?" Shane asked.

Carly scoffed and said "Jog on."

"Fine, I'll find someone else."

"OK, you do that." Carly said then watched as Shane walked over to a woman with brown hair and blonde highlights. He led her to the dance floor and gave Jason the _'score'_ action. Carly rolled her eyes then Daniel came over to her. "Hi Carly."

Carly looked up and was slightly shocked to see him there. "Oh, hi."

"Look," he said sitting down. "We got off on the wrong foot and I'm sorry for the way I acted."

Carly smiled at him. "Oh, It's fine. Really."

"I glad you understand. See you later." He said then walked back to his table. Confused about what just happened she made her way over to get some food.

-- -- -- -- --

As the night continued the adults started to drink more, expect Caitlyn of course and Nate wasn't _that _bad. Well neither was Jason and Ella. But Shane he was getting a little..... '_tipsy'._

"Carly..." he said poking the teenager.

"What drunk-ass?"

"I'm not drunk, I'm just enjoying myself."

"Drunkenly." she said.

"No, because I'm not drunk." he slurred.

Carly laughed bitterly. "Yeah, OK. Sure."

Ella came and sat next to Carly. "Having fun?"

"With the drunken retard? No."

"But I'm not drunk!" He said.

Carly sighed. "You know who would say that?"

"Who?" Shane asked.

"A DRUNKEN PERSON!"

"Psh, whatever." He slurred and walked away to the dance floor.

Carly rolled her eyes at the sight of her father. She guessed he was just having fun. Carly finished her lemonade and made her way over to Nate and Caitlyn, who were sitting enjoying each others company. "Hey guys, I'm gonna get some sleep. Hope you had a good day."

They smiled at her and said a small Thank you and good night. "I'll make sure Shane doesn't do anything stupid." Nate said.

"Ha. Good luck with that." She waved at them and walked over to Shane. "Hey, I'm going to bed."

"Already? It's like..." he looked at his watch but couldn't focus on it. "Already?"

Carly rolled her eyes. "Night."

She walked out of the hall and headed towards the elevator, she pressed the up button and waited for it to arrived. She needed to get out of there, with Shane being drunk. She was scared he would say something about her or her mum. She remembered that saying, 'Drunken words are sober thoughts', She wouldn't have been able to bare it if he told her something she really didn't want to know or something she shouldn't know. As the elevator opened she walked in and pressed the number to her floor. When she arrived at her room she changed into some sweats and a hoody. She opened the window to her let the cool air sweep in her room. She kept wondering if her mum and dad had been in love like Nate and Caitlyn had. But what if they had been in love like them? Would they have stayed together and got married? Was it all Carly's fault that they weren't together and happy? She lay down on her bed as the cool air took over the room. Before she knew it her eyes shut and she had fallen asleep.

-

A Voice.

That's what woke her up. She blinked a few times and lifted her head up. She then realised that she was cold, really cold. She walked over to the window and shut it. She heard the voice again but this time decided to open her door and see who it was.

"Hey Carr-lee." Shane slurred. He was sitting by his hotel room door. "Thank _god. _I didn't have to share a room with you." Carly said.

"Door's stuck." he said. Carly took the key out of his hands and opened the door. "Hey! It worked!" Shane got up stumbling around then collapsed on his hotel bed. "Goodnight." He murmured before starting to snore. Carly sighed and turned him on his sides to make sure that if he was sick, he didn't choke. She shut his door then went to her room, leaving the connecting door unlocked, just in case. She closed her eyes and fell to sleep, almost straight away.

**-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- **

(a/n):

Sorry, I haven't updated in a while. I caught a case of writers block.

But don't worry, I'm okay now ;) Sorry, This chapter kinda sucked as well.

-

I just watched Miley Cyrus perform on Ant and Dec's Saturday Night Takeaway. Her microphone stopped working. Lol. Funny. It was okay. I might upload the video to my Youtube later. If I can be asked, (and if I can find it) xD

-

Half term! You know what that means....More Updates (Y) Whoop!

-

Another reason for my 'non-updating-ness', There is a fight/argument/battle going on between my friends and we are actually starting to fall out. Argh. All because of one person in the group. So now the 'group' is breaking into pieces. Greaaat.

-

Any Ideas for the next chapters?

-

Oh and before I end this long A/N. Thank you **Eveliuxx! **She helped me with **Loads** (and I mean loads) of ideas. Your awesome! xD Lool.

-

I am the weakest link. Goodbye. xD xxx

-


	13. Wedding Gifts & Unexpected Boxes

**Wedding Gifts & Unexpected boxes.**

"Hey wife." Nate whispered as he rolled over to face Caitlyn. "Hey hubby." She giggled. He placed a kiss on her forehead before pulling her to him. "Have you thought of any names?" he asked.

"Err, I like the name, Grace." Caitlyn said looking up at her new husband. He thought about it, "Grace. I like it too. Grace Grey."

"Grace.... something Grey." Caitlyn said thinking out loud. "Grace... Grace....Emily? Grey." Nate suggested.

"Grace Emily Grey.... I love it!" Caitlyn looked down at her bump and smiled. "Hi Grace." Nate said rubbing bump. "I can't wait to meet you." Caitlyn smiled at him, she loved it when he talked to the baby. "Me too." Caitlyn said making her lock eyes with Nate, who leaned in and gave her a deep meaningful kiss.

-

Carly was washed, dressed, ready. But not fed. She wanted to give Shane a little bit of a lie in after his 'eventful' night. It was now 10:37 and she thought that was long enough for him. She crept quietly into his room and saw him lying in the same position as he was yesterday. For his benefit, she shut the curtains to make the room as dark as possible. "Dad?" she whispered quietly while shaking him. He slowly opened his eyes and groaned. "How much did I drink last night?" he asked groggily.

"Enough to not be able to open a door." Shane groaned in response to this and sat up. Holding his head he realised he was still in his suit. "I didn't even change?"

"Nope. _I_ had to open the door for you then you _collapsed _on your bed."

"Great. Why don't you head down for breakfast and I'll be there soon."

Carly nodded and left the room.

-

The rest of the day continued like this, small talk between everyone (expect for Nate and Caitlyn who talked to each other – and everyone else – loud and proud because the were all coated in love.) because of the hangovers they had (Shane, and a slight one for Jason and Ella) Carly was getting bored with all the non-talking and decided to have some fun, taking very chance she had. They had arrived home and the house was overflowing with numerous wedding presents. Nate and Caitlyn had decided not to tell the others what name they have chosen for their baby so it was a surprise. After putting everything away they sat down and watched the married couple open the gifts. The sound of the paper tearing echoed through Shane's head making him tightly close his eyes.

"A bottle opener." Caitlyn said as she pulled the gift out of the present. She passed it to Shane. "There you go, I know you love to drink." she sarcastically told him.

"Ha, funny." he groaned and placed it on the coffee table. Nate unwrapped another gift which was a photo frame. "We should put a picture of us at the wedding in it." Nate suggested.

"Well, I think that was the whole idea of the gift." Carly said. "You know, Wedding present, photo frame." They rolled their eyes at her and continued to open presents.

"Candles." Caitlyn said.

Shane lifted up his head. "Ha, Who brought you that?"

Nate read the tag. "Daniel and Kate."

"Really? Mum and Dad couldn't buy you more than that?" Jason laughed bitterly.

Nate shrugged and chucked the candles to one side. "Nate, come on. It doesn't matter." Caitlyn said trying to calm him down.

"Oh, but it does. It's our wedding and all they buy us is some crappy candles."

Carly picked up the candles and looked at the bottom of them. "From Walmart." She added which they all glared at her for.

After a long time of unwrapping the wedding presents, they were all opened. Jason, Shane and Nate were tidying up while the girls at on the sofa. "I just realised, Nate is married and is going to have a baby and he is the youngest. Shane is the middle and has me. But Jason is the oldest and all he has is a relationship. No kids. No marriage." Carly stated. "Well maybe one day... Right babe?" Ella asked him. He looked up from bag. "Yep." he said and winked at her.

Shane passed Carly a bag. "Come on, you can help." She sighed before getting up and picking up some wrapping paper. The intercom buzzed and Ella hopped up to answer it, after a few minutes she came back carrying a brown cardboard box then placed it by Carly. She tilted her head to the side before sitting down and opened it. Inside was another box but this one was purple and had a white and black polka doted ribbon tied around it. She slowly unwrapped it and opened the box. First, she picked up the letter. She could tell who it was from. _'Carly'_ was written on the front in her mother's handwriting, she knew that her mum had done something for her will. She liked to do stuff different, instead of just a letter she put stuff in a box for her daughter to remember her by and to show Carly how much she loved her. Shane watched his daughter as her eyes began to fill up as she read the letter.

_My most precious Carly,_

_The first and most important thing is, I love you. No matter what happens you always remember that. I always did and always will. _

_I want you to know, that even though things between me and your 'dad' weren't supposed to turn out like they did, I loved you from the minute I found out. I knew I had no choice, but I didn't need a choice. I wanted you as any person wants/needs air. _

_I am sorry, if being alone with me all these years, not knowing so much about my past, was hard for you. I tried to prevent that from happening but it was something out of my reach. Something I couldn't do was replace the love of a father. Maybe it was better that way, harder but better, that I didn't tell you. I knew if I did you would want to go see him, and I couldn't let that happen, I couldn't let my most precious angel leave me, because I couldn't go on with you. I could never look into your father's eyes again. Never. Because I knew if I did, I would be trapped and I didn't want to go through the pain again._

_I want you to promise something to me, and to yourself. Never make the same mistake I made. Never, ever let love slip away from your grip. You will never get it back, or get something to replace it. It's something irreplaceable. A bit like you._

_I made so many mistakes, Carly. And you were not one of them. You were more than I could ever ask for. I hope that you will forgive me for all the hurt I've caused you._

_I love you,_

_Mum._

Tears started to silently fall down her face as she finished reading, she looked into the box and saw a CD with _'To Carly.'_ scribbled on it. She grabbed it and dashed up the stairs leaving her new family in total confusion. She grabbed a small CD player she had in her room and placed the CD into it. She took a deep breath and pressed play. The sound of a piano filled the room.

"_I'll sing it one last time for you  
Then I really have to go  
You've been the only thing that's right  
In all I've done_

And I can barely look at you  
But every single time I do  
I know you'll make it anywhere  
Away from here

Light up, light up  
As if you have a choice  
Even if you cannot hear my voice  
I'll be right beside you dear

Louder louder  
And you'll run for your life  
I can hardly speak I understand  
Why you can't raise your voice to say

To think I might not see those eyes  
Makes it so hard not to cry  
And as we say our long goodbye  
I nearly do

Light up, light up  
As if you have a choice  
Even if you cannot hear my voice  
I'll be right beside you dear

Louder louder  
And you'll run for your life  
I can hardly speak I understand  
Why you can't raise your voice to say....

__

Light up, light up  
As if you have a choice  
Even if you cannot hear my voice  
I'll be right beside you dear

Louder louder  
And you'll run for your life  
I can hardly speak I understand  
Why you can't raise your voice to say..."

As the song ended Carly sat there and sobbed. She had all her emotions bottled up inside her for so long. The pain, the suffering. She had only let out parts of how she was feeling but now it was all coming out like a river that had too much water and soon it burst it's banks. Her mind was racing back to all those emotional times.

"_Today class, we are going to make father's day cards." the teacher said. Carly looked around as everyone had smiles on their faces and started to scribbled away. Carly sat there not knowing what to do. It was then she realised what she was missing, she didn't have a father. The teacher came over to her and bent down in front of her. "Carly? What's wrong?"_

_She looked up, her eyes mixed with emotions. "I don't have a dad."_

_The teacher smiled in a sympathetic way. "Everyone has a father." she said._

"_I don't." Carly replied in a small voice._

"_You do, he just isn't around you." Carly looked up with a hint of hope on her face. "Really?"_

_The teacher nodded. "Why don't you make him a card?" Carly nodded and began to make her unknown father a card._

_At the end of the day, Mitchie came to pick her up from school. Carly walked up to her and gave her the card. "For dad." she said. Mitchie froze not knowing what to do or say. Carly looked at her mum, she was only young but studied her face and saw she didn't want to talk about her dad. She took the card back and ripped it up into thousands of pieces. She ran into her mum and hugged her tightly. "I'm sorry mummy. I didn't mean to upset you." Mitchie placed a kiss on her daughters head and held her hand as the walked back to her car, finding herself in deep thoughts about how she couldn't kept this a secret for long._

Carly shook away those thoughts but more kept coming back, more painful and hurtful times.

_Carly was sat in the waiting room, her mum came out of a room her eyes all red and puffy. She looked up and began to get worried. Mitchie came and knelt in front of her daughter. "Mum? What's wrong?"_

_Mitchie closed her eyes, she didn't want to see her daughter's face when she told her. "Carly, I-I..may not be...a-around for much longer." Carly heart began to race, she had a lump the size of a football in her throat, tears started to prick the back for her eyes and she began to feel helpless. "W-what do you mean?"_

_Tears spilt down the mother's face. "I have.... cancer, Carly."_

"_No. You can't." Carly voice became weak but loud. "You can't. This can't happen to you. You don't deserve this." Salty tears raced down her face and her head began to spin. She almost slammed her head into her mum's shoulder as she gave her a hug. "Please don't leave me." she whispered, breaking Mitchie's heart._

Carly opened her eyes feeling the need for fresh air she opened her window and tried to breath it in. It wasn't working. She couldn't calm down, her heart was thumping and she felt physically sick. Her eyes felt heavy and her throat was sore. She didn't know what to do with herself, the pain was building up and she started to breath heavily. Shane slowly came into the room and saw his daughter standing there, violently shaking. Her breathing was becoming faster and she to hyperventilate. Shane went over to her and grabbed her by the shoulders. "Carly, what's wrong?"

She tried to talk but she couldn't. More and more tears started to fall and she started to breathe faster and faster. "Carly, talk to me!" She stood there her hands almost pulling her hair out. Her heart was beating _way_ more than the normal speed. "Carly!" She felt like she couldn't take any more.

Then she collapsed into her father's arms.

-x- -x-

Carly's eyes flickered opened and she found herself lying on the sofa downstairs. "Hey, Carly. How you feeling?" Caitlyn came sat next to her and stroked Carly's hair. Carly looked at her, with her droopy eyes. "What happened?"

"You had a panic attack, nothing major. But we had a doctor come and check on you, he told us to ring him up when you wake up so I'm gonna go ring him now OK?" Carly nodded. "Do you want Shane?" She nodded again. Caitlyn got up and got Shane before calling the doctor. Shane came in -quickly- and sat next to Carly. "Hey baby girl, how you feeling?" She didn't answer she just sat up a tiny bit and hugged Shane. He hugged her back and patted her on the back.

The doctor came almost straight away when Caitlyn got off the phone. He started to ask Carly lots of questions to try to understand why she had a panic attack.

"Carly, Have you had any panic attacks before?"

She nodded. "And when was that?"

"When my mum was diagnosed with cancer and a few hours before she died." The doctor nodded and scribbled some things down on. "Well, by the look of things. It is very clear that you have Psychological trauma. This occurs as a result of a traumatic event, which in your case is your mother's death. This could lead to a post-traumatic stress disorder which is when there is an affect on your ability to cope with stress. Which I highly doubt will happen to you. OK?" Carly nodded slowly. The doctor got up and asked if he could speak to Shane alone. The doctor gave Shane a leaflet on what to do if Carly has another panic attack. "I wanted to give it to you alone, so Carly doesn't get scared about having another one." The doctor explained before he left, Shane thanked him before making his way back to Carly who was sat there staring into space. "Will I be OK?" she asked Shane, her gaze not moving from the floor. Shane came and put his arm around his daughter's shoulder. She looked up at him and he smiled at her.

"You'll be fine."

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

Unexpected?! Yeah, that's what I thought xD I was at a friends house and she had the radio on in the background, the song 'Run – Leona Lewis' came on and BAM! I had an idea. So I was researching Panic attacks on wikipedia (because of the story) and I saw Psychological trauma. Then I saw post-traumatic stress disorder and was like 'Ooh, Carly could have that.' but I decided against it because of future chapters and possibly ... the sequel.

Anyways, There's this person called Eveliuxx and she like rocks. xD she wrote the letter from Mitchie to Carly (Which btw, Mitchie wrote that before she died! Lol) and I made a few changes. GO check out her account and stories! She is a great writer! :)

I changed some of the lyrics in the song 'run' so it would fit better :)

I do not own camp rock or it's characters OR the song run by Leona Lewis (And Snow patrol) .

I do own Carly, Jez, Grace (Did you like the name?) and the idea/plot.

Please review and I will give you hugs xD .... virtual hugs and that's a promise! ;P

- Charlotte xox


	14. Insult Carly Day

**Insult Carly Day.**

It had been over a month since Carly had a panic attack and she was back to her normal self. She had felt a little down for a few weeks but now it was near the end of April and she was being herself which the others were happy to see.

Shane had just got off the phone with their manager who had been talking to him about their performance and interview tomorrow. He walked past Carly's room and saw she had left her window wide open. Carly was in the dining room doing her school work with Becky, so Shane went in her room and shut it. A blue notebook with _'Carly's thoughts' _written on the front caught Shane's attention. It was in the box that Mitchie had done. He knew he shouldn't look. But he couldn't help it. It looked old, the cover was crumbled and the writing was smudged. He hesitated but then turned to the first page.

_My Birthday._

_Today is my 14th birthday! I have got a bracelet, iPod, money and this notebook. I thought I would write down my thoughts in here. So far today has been good, mum is still a little bit upset about breaking up with mark but she's happier now, she never likes to show me her emotions. She always covers them up. Like then I talk about my 'dad'. If I ever ask about him she always says that he couldn't stay with us and quickly moves on, hoping that I don't notice. But I do, always. Anyway, Mum has got a new job so I hoping we can move out of this small 2 bedroom house. I hate it. Anything else, I should write in here...... Oh, Mum has also been feeling ill. I hope she feels better. _

_14th year old, Carly :)_

Shane sighed as he finished reading it, It seemed like back then Carly was happy and really loved her mum. He re-read the sentence '_mum is still a little bit upset about breaking up with mark' _and he felt jealous. He knew he shouldn't though, because he had been dating other people back then. He flicked to the next page.

_Parent's evening._

_I know it shouldn't make me sad/mad, but it did. We were walking around the hall talking to all my teachers and we sat down at Mrs. Fletcher's desk. She said, "Is Carly's father going to join us?" I looked over at mum and she sighed and said "No, Carly doesn't have a father." I do, I just don't know who or where he is.... I guess she's right, I don't have a father. He isn't here, he isn't in my life so I don't have a father. So for the rest of the night, I kept looking at people who had both parents. Not just one. Both. I felt sad, so I didn't really pay attention to what my teachers say. I guess I don't really care either. I'm guessing I was a mistake, well obviously. Because if I was planned my 'dad' would've stayed. Whatever._

_Mum's starting to feel worse, she thinks she got the flu or something. I hope she feels better._

_Annoyed Carly._

Shane sighed once again. It was hurting him to read this. '_He isn't here, he isn't in my life so I don't have a father.' _that sentence cut through him like a knife. He then re-read the sentence '_I kept looking at people who had both parents. Not just one. Both.'_ He felt even worse thinking that she had never had Both, parents. Not even now. It was killing him to read this but he didn't stop.

_Mum's been really really ill lately. I'm starting to get a worried. She's says she fine but I know she just hiding her emotions again. I see her in pain, but whenever I tell her to see a doctor she tells me no and that she doesn't need too. I saw Mark today, that was awkward. He smiled at me and I gave him a cold stare, he's not getting away with hurting my mum. I tried to talk to mum about my 'dad' but she said she wasn't going to talk about it and went up to her bedroom. So, yeah, I'm not afraid to admit it, I cried. I sat and cried. She doesn't know how much this hurts me, it does a lot. I keep thinking about why 'he couldn't stay with us' and the more I think about it the worse the reasons get. He couldn't stay with us because he hated me? He couldn't stay with us because he didn't want me? He couldn't stay with us because he never really loved mum? I'm going to stop now because I'm feeling really down._

_Depressed Carly. _

It hurt to think that Carly had those doubts about him once. And that when Mitchie was ill, it was when her cancer was happening and no-one knew about it. He sighed and flicked to the next page but there was nothing. He continued to look through the book but nothing else was written. He heard Carly singing 'Hot and Cold' and quickly put the book back in the box before exciting the room. "Hey Daddy!" she squeaked obviously in a good mood. He turned around and smiled at her weakly before heading to his room and closing his eyes, thinking about how much Carly had suffered and was still suffering.

-x-x-

"Come on!" Shane yelled from downstairs, "CARLY! The limo is here and everyone is ready but you." Carly came running down the stairs in a denim mini skirt, white tank top and some white flat pumps, oh but not before tripping at the end but regaining her balance. "I'm OK."

Shane was going to go tell her to change but they were already late. "Good, now go." Everyone exited to house and got into the limo, the interview was in there town and only a few minutes away. "So, why did I have to come?" Carly asked.

"Because, it'll be fun. You can see us at work. And because Ella and Caitlyn were coming." Shane explained.

She rolled her eyes. "I'm not a child. I could have stayed at home by myself."

"Alright then." Shane stifled a laugh. Carly looked around shocked at the others smirking.

"I am NOT a child." Caitlyn spoke up. "When we went of for Chinese the other day, you stuck chop sticks in your mouth and pretended to be a walrus."

Carly sat back in her seat and crossed her arms. "That's funny." she muttered. They soon arrived at the studio and went inside, "Guys, Come over here." A woman with a headset said. They walked over to her and started talking and nodding. Caitlyn, Ella and Carly sat down by one of the screens that showed them what was on the show.

"Now, they had been performing for over 18 years and still have the hearts of many girls. It's Connect 3." The audience clapped and cheered as they walked on stage. They gave the host a hug and took a seat. "Hi, guys. How are you doing?"

"Great." They said in unison. "So, Jason earlier this week there was a picture of you and Ella out. And something on her finger caught our eyes." She pointed to the screen where a picture of them appeared and it zoomed into Ella's hand.

-

Caitlyn and Carly slowly turned there heads towards Ella who was biting her lip. "Ella. Is that, an engagement ring?" She sighed. "No..?" she offered.

Caitlyn rose her eyebrows.

"Yeah, OK? We wanted to keep it on the down low." she whispered.

"You could of told us?!" Caitlyn said.

"Not with loud mouth over there."

Carly held out her arms. "What is this? 'Insult Carly Day' or something?!"

-

Nate and Shane looked at Jason who eyes widened and he started to stutter. "Well, I .. er... Ella she... brought it?"

"Why is it on her ring finger?"

Jason looked at the others for help. "Ella, she..."

"... is stupid." Shane finished off. Nate and Jason looked at him if he was crazy and the host swiftly moved on. "OK.... So Nate?"

"Yeah,"

"How is Caitlyn?"

"She's great, we're expecting our first child next month." The crowd cooed and cheered. "And do you know what it is?"

"It's a girl." They cooed again. "Well congratulations." she said and the interview continued on like normal. They came off the show for a few minutes, so they went to sit with their family. "I'm stupid?!" Ella said to Shane.

"It was that or you tell everyone you're engaged," Ella sat back in her chair and huffed. "So how did this happen?"

Jason and Ella looked at each other. "We kinda just decided."

"When?" Caitlyn asked.

"Before you're wedding..."

Shane, Nate, Caitlyn and Carly looked at each other. "So, you kept it a secret all this time?"

They nodded. "That's why you two kept disappearing, like when you need to get another wedding dress." Carly said. They nodded again. "Connect 3? You need to get ready for your performance."

--

"Now performing, '_Sorry_'... Connect 3!" They audience cheered as they started to play.

"_Broken hearts and last goodbyes, restless nights  
But lullabies helps to make this pain go away  
I realize I let you down  
Told you that I'd be around  
I'm building up the strength just to say_

I'm Sorry  
For breaking all the promises that I wasn't around to keep  
It's on me,  
This time is the last time I will ever beg you to stay  
But you're already on your way

Filled with sorrow, filled with pain  
Knowing that I am to blame  
For leaving your heart out in the rain  
And I know you're gonna walk away  
And leave me with the price to pay  
Before you go I wanted to say that I'm

I'm Sorry  
For breaking all the promises that I wasn't around to keep  
It's on me,  
This time is the last time I will ever beg you to stay  
But you're already on your way

Can't make it alive on my own  
But if you have to go,  
Then please girl, just leave me alone  
'Cause I don't want to see  
You and me going our separate ways  
I'm begging you to stay  
If it isn't too late

I'm Sorry  
For breaking all the promises that I wasn't around to keep  
It's on me,  
This time is the last time I will ever beg you to stay  
But you're already on your way

But your already on your way"

"Thank you!" Shane shouted into the microphone.

-

"I wanna go home....." Carly moaned, Caitlyn made her sit up straight. She groaned and before her eye caught sight of the food table. "Ooh, food!" Carly squealed and bolted towards the table. "Excuse me, This food is for Connect 3 only." She looked up from the table to see a woman with a headset on.

"Well, I'm family." Carly said with her mouth full. "Of Connect 3?"

She rolled her eyes. "No, of Take That." She sarcastically replied, the woman folded her arms. "What?" Carly asked as she picked up another bread roll. The woman grabbed her arm and walked her back over to Caitlyn and Ella. "Alright, get your claws off of me." Carly said.

"This is why we call you a child, you can't stay out of trouble for five seconds." Caitlyn said. "I got some food! It's hardly a crime!"

"Is _this _yours?" She said glaring a Carly who glared back. "Yes, she is."

"She said she was family of Take That."

Carly falsely laughed before stopping. "I was joking."

Caitlyn took Carly's arm and pulled her into a seat. "Keep an eye on her." She said then walked away.

"What a cow!" Carly said biting into the bread roll. Caitlyn shook her head at Carly.

A boy would looked about 17 walked past them and winked at Carly. "Ooh..." Carly said and went to go after him but was stopped by Ella. "You're not going anywhere."

"But...he...I....You guys suck." She huffed and crossed her arms.

--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--

**Okay, I didn't know what to write and this kinda fell together xD**

**Should Carly go to high school?!**

**- Just a random thought. What do you think?**

**Do you have an insult for Carly? xD**

**I will expand on the whole diary thing ;P**

**REVIEW! Xx (_Jella... Engaged?!.. did you see it? Or guess it? I didn't but then I looked back at some chapters and was like 'IDEA!' xD)_**

**What a suckish day. Meh.**

**- Charlotteeeeee **


	15. Baby Girl Grace

**Baby Girl Grace.**

On the 17th of April at 3 o'clock in the morning when Caitlyn's water broke indicating that Grace Emily Grey was ready to join the family officially.

"_Nate, Get up."_

_He rolled over and groaned. "Why...."_

"_Because my water just broke." He flipped onto his other side facing Caitlyn. "Seriously?"_

"_Nah, I'm kidding...What the hell do you think?!" Nate jumped out of the bed and quickly pulled on some clothes. Caitlyn went to get up but Nate ran over to help her with his trousers only half way up his legs. He tripped and landed on the floor._

"_Oh my god, Nate! Are you OK?" He jumped up. "Yeah, fine."_

"_WOULD YOU TWO SHUT THE HELL UP?!" Carly yelled across the hall._

When they got down to the hospital, Caitlyn was only a few centre meters dilated and Grace wasn't coming out in any rush.

"_Doc, It's been 16 hours. Please give me some good news. How much am I dilated? 7? 8?"_

"_5." The doctor said peeling her gloves off her hands._

"_5! Only 5! Why doesn't she want to come out?" Caitlyn whined as she rubbed her bump._

"_We're moving along, just slowly. I'll check back in an hour." Caitlyn sighed and looked at Nate, who smiled at her. "You're doing great."_

_Caitlyn glared at him "Shut up."_

It was now the 20th hour into Caitlyn labour and Shane, Jason, Ella and Carly were getting extremely bored.

"What is taking this baby so long?" Carly asked, she had resulted into sitting upside down, that's how bored she was. The others shrugged and were reading the same magazines over and over again. "I'm going to explore." Carly stated getting up. "Whoa, head rush."

"Is that a good idea Carly? To go exploring?" Shane asked.

Carly rolled her eyes. "Better than sitting here all day... quite literally." Shane shrugged and read the magazine in his hands. She got up and walked around. She went over to a drinks machine and saw a guy with his arm in a cast trying to get a candy bar out of the machine. "Here, let me help." She bent down and got it out for him. "Here." She smiled which he returned.

"I broke my arm once." Carly said trying to make conversation. "Really how?" The tall teenager asked. "I jumped out of a window.... not the smartest thing to do."

He laughed along with her. "Darren." He said sticking out his hand. "Carly." She replied and shook his hand. "So, how you break your arm?" Carly asked as she put the money in to buy a drink. "Bike. Tricks gone wrong."

"Ouch." She opened the can and it sprayed everywhere. "Oh my god! I'm sorry." She shook her arm which had lemonade dripping off of it. Darren laughed at her. "Don't take this the wrong way but it seems like you're quite ... clumsy?"

Carly nodded. "Yeah, that's the nice way to put it." They laughed and Darren smiled, his chocolate brown eyes glistening in the light that filled the room. Carly phone vibrated in her pocket, it was a text from Shane. _Baby time soon._

Carly turned to Darren. "I have to go, my auntie's having a baby soon and she probably wants to see me before then." Darren smiled and took her phone, entering his number - which was difficult with one hand-"Call me sometime or text...whatever." Carly laughed and gave him her winning smile. "Will do. See ya." He nodded at her and she winked back, while laughing before turning a walking face first into the elevator doors. "You OK?" He asked, almost, just almost laughing. She gave him the thumbs up and walking into the elevator after the doors opened.

-x-

"Nate, I can't do this." Caitlyn whined as the doctor told her to keep pushing. "You can do this, I believe in you." He said squeezing her hand.

"Caitlyn, I need you to push." The doctor told her she let out a whine and tried to push her hardest. "I need you to push harder." The doctor urged.

"I can't. It hurts." She cried as she crushed Nate's hand. "Come on Caity. Just one more push." He told her softly, pushing her sweaty hair of her forehead. Then only a few seconds later they heard the wonderful sound of their new baby girl crying. _Welcome to the world, Baby Girl. _Nate thought as he smiled at the first sight of Grace.

-

"See the thing about life is that it's

It's just too short

Leave the best behind and only then you'll find there's more to life than you first thought" Carly sang softly, flicking through a teen magazine. "They're good lyrics. Working on a new song?" Shane asked in response she shrugged.

"Write them down, I think that'll be a good song." Carly – who was sitting upside down, once again – stuck out her hand and Shane gave her a pen and paper. Just as she was writing them down, Nate came out looking flustered but happy. "She's here." They all turned and looked at him, cheering. "You can come see her in a few minutes." Nate said and returned into the room again.

After a couple of minutes, the others decided to go see Caitlyn, Nate and the Baby.

"Can we come in?" Jason asked as they poked there heads round the door. Nate waved them in as Caitlyn sat on the bed holding little baby Grace. Shane, Jason, Ella and Carly all cooed as they saw Grace.

"Adorable!"

"So cute!" Ella said. "Here." Caitlyn passed Grace over to Ella who rocked her in her arms. "Aww..." she cooed. "What took you so long?" Ella said still in the same voice. The others laughed at her and she passed the baby to Shane. "Wow. She's looking at me like she knows me or something." He laughed.

Carly stuck out her arms. "My turn. My turn."

Shane passed her over to Carly. "Be careful..."

Carly looked at baby with a huge smile on her face. "Ooh, You're so cute."

Jason took the baby's little hand which she stuck up in the air and awed at her.

"So you thought of any names yet?" Jason asked as Carly passed Grace back to Caitlyn who rocked her gently.

Caitlyn and Nate looked at each other. "Yeah, we have." The others prompted them to continue. Nate picked up his daughter and smiled at her. "Meet... Grace Emily Grey."

They all cooed at her and said a small 'Hi'. Caitlyn yawned and stretched her arms and legs out. "Come on, let's go. She's tired." Ella said herding the others out as they said goodbye to them. "We'll be leaving soon OK?"

They nodded and Ella followed the others out of the room.

-

Shane walked over to the room to tell Nate and Caitlyn, that they were leaving. The door was already open so he could hear the talking.

"I couldn't of done that without you today." Caitlyn told Nate. "Yeah, well you did a pretty awesome job." he replied

Caitlyn smiled at him. "I don't know how Mitchie did that. All by herself and everything." Shane listened carefully to what they were saying as soon as he heard them mention Mitchie. "Yeah, I mean. That was an amazing experience seeing your child being born and -"

"- Shane wasn't there for it." Caitlyn finished off his sentence. Shane hung his head in shame at this statement. _Were they right? _He thought. He walked into the room and put a fake smile on his face.

"Er, we're going to head home now." Shane explained. "OK, thanks for being here." Caitlyn said and Shane waved at them.

-x-

Caitlyn and Nate came home later that day with their new baby.

"Where are the diapers?" Caitlyn asked, digging through a big blue bag.

"Diapers," Carly laughed.

"What's so funny?" Caitlyn asked.

"Sounds funny. Us English-ings call them 'Nappies'." Carly stated. Caitlyn rolled her eyes. "It's funny how you call yourself English, the use the word 'English-ings'. That's not even proper English! Why are we talking about this? I need to find the frigging diapers."

"Nappies." Carly corrected. Caitlyn sighed and shook her head at Carly, exiting the room, looking for Nate. Carly looked at Grace who was sleeping peacefully without a care in the world. "There's some upstairs, but I'll go out and get some." He said and kissed Caitlyn before going out the house. Ella came in the living room and sat next to Carly, who was now listening to music, Ella pulled out her headphones. "Do you a-mind?" Carly said in a really bad Italian accent. "No..." Caitlyn came back into the room and looked at Grace, "She is the cutest baby, I have _ever_ seen." Caitlyn said as Ella walked over to her and nodded in agreement.

"Well," Carly said standing up. "You guys, obviously didn't see me." They laughed softly trying not to wake up Grace.

The three girls (or 2 and a half women) stood looking at the little new-born baby who was sleeping peacefully. "FOOTBALL TIME!" Shane and Jason yelled as they entered the room. Caitlyn, Carly and Ella turned around and shushed them but it was too late. They heard a small gurgle then a full blown baby cry. "Well done, Jackasses!" Caitlyn yelled. She bent over and picked up Grace who was crying uncontrollably. "You shouldn't talk like that around the baby." Shane said.

"She's like a day old, she wont understand! Plus you should shout around her." Caitlyn defended as she tried to stop Grace from crying. "Mummy's sorry. Go back to sleep." But Grace wouldn't stop. "Does this mean we can't watch football?" Jason asked receiving glares from his niece, sister-in-law and fiancé. "Games Room?"

"That's what I'm thinking."

They scurried out of the room and called back. "Sorry!"

Nate came through the front door a while later with a bag of diapers and as soon as he heard Grace crying he panicked. "What's wrong? Is she sick? Should we ring the doctor?"

"No. Your stupid brothers woke her up." Nate sighed angrily and put the bag down before taking Grace of off Caitlyn, who through herself on the sofa.

-

Hours passed and Grace still wouldn't stop. About everyone in the house had a headache. "Oh my god! How long has she been crying?!" Caitlyn asked, exhausted.

"About a week and a half." Carly sarcastically replied. "I can't even stop my own baby from crying!" Caitlyn whined. "I'm such a bad parent."

"No, you're just new at it. You'll get better." Ella said.

"I'm trying my hardest, any of you are welcome to try." Carly got up and took the baby, she shushed and talked to her. Grace stopped crying for a minute and Carly smiled but it faded when Grace through up on her. "Ew, nasty! Take her back!" Carly gave her to Caitlyn and ran out of the room. Shane came back in the living room laughed at Carly, "Nice one, Grace."

Caitlyn glared at Shane. "This is all your fault, Shane!"

"And Jason's." He added. Caitlyn gave Grace to him, "Fix it." She walked out of the room leaving Shane alone with Grace. "What?! Caitlyn! I've never looked after a baby before."

Carly entered the room and laughed dryly. "Yeah, I know." Grace continued crying and crying. Nate came back to the living room and saw Shane standing with Grace, not knowing what the heck to do. He laughed a took Grace off of Shane and rocked her from side to side. "Guys, you keep passing her around like all the time! Put her to sleep and see what she does."

Nate following the instructions given by the 15 year old and placed Grace in her bassinet, they were all silent as they watched what she did.

"She stopped." Nate whispered as Grace shut her eyes. Carly did her 'I-was-right-and-I'm-only-15-which-means-you're-stupid' dance. Caitlyn reappeared, "You got her to go to sleep." Jason came in and said "Hey!" They all shushed him.

"We just got her to go to sleep."

"So there can't be any yelling?" They shook their heads. Jason sighed, "Philip called and tomorrow we have to go speak to him about a tour."

"WHAT?!"

Grace burst out crying once again. They all groaned, it was going to be a long day.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**READ!! READ!! OR I WILL MAKE YOU BY WRITING 'READ!! READ!!" IN CAPITALS & BOLD.**

Eh? Eh?

So Grace has been added to the family..yay! xD

Suck-ish chapter, I know.

SO anyways,

**Should Carly go to High School?**

Answer in the reviews :D

Connect 3 tour? TOUR? - 'Whatcha think about that?' (Quote from pussycat dolls song. ;P)

Disclaimer: Yes, Yes, I don't own camp rock and the character blah blah blah.

Some of the things I wrote in this chapter were based on the 'Friends' Episodes, TOW Emma cries and TOW Rachel has a baby. (I'm a total friends addict. I can watch them over and over again and NOT get bored! Amazing I know. & I have gone completely off topic, I have tendency to do that xD)

Anywho, Review and I will give you a virtual cookie. Promise! :D

Charlotte (Who is in a weird mood....xD)

P.S – The weather has been ultimately strange. One min it's sunny! Then it's rain. Then Sunny. Then HAIL. (Loads of it too!) Then.... SUNNY

Thought I'd had that as it was annoying me xD


	16. Thoughts

**Thoughts.**

After another restless night, due to Grace's crying, Carly was awoken by her father. "Carly... Carly-kins... Carls-icle....Carly-coo...."

Carly opened one eye. "Carly-coo?"

"Couldn't think of anything else." He laughed. She rolled her eyes and pulled the covers over her head. "I need to buy a lock for this room."

"With what money?" He asked with a smirk on his face.

She pulled the covers down, showing her face. "Oh, yeah. I meant with your money."

"Ha, funny."

Carly stuck her tongue out at him and once again pulled the covers over her head. "I have news, now get up."

"Nope." She said. "Fine, I'll tell you here." Carly removed the covers from her face and looked at him with a bored expression. "You're going to high school." He stated.

Carly eyes widened at him and he quickly exited the room. Carly got out of her bed as fast as lightning and chased after him. "Wait, wait wait."

She stood in front of him with her hands on his shoulders. "Did you just say... High School?"

He nodded and her jaw dropped. "Well, with Grace here I gathered that you wouldn't be able to concentrate with all the noise. So I rang up the local high school and asked if we could talk about getting you into that school."

Carly stood in the same position and Shane chuckled before walking away with Carly trailing behind him. "When?"

"Today."

She groaned and flopped on the breakfast bar stool. "This is such a bad idea. Oh, yeah. Let's send Shane Grey's daughter into the local high school. Great."

"Come on... it can't be that bad."

-

Carly pulled on her purple hoody and looked at herself in the mirror. She fluffed her hair up a bit and added a final swoop of lip gloss. "Carly!" She grabbed her iPod and phone and shoved them into her pockets before grabbing the ring that she got from Mitchie's old bedroom and slipped it on her finger. She trudged down the steps where she met Shane who pulled her out of the house. They got into the car and Shane turned on the radio, Connect 3's song came on and Carly started to sing along, mocking Shane's voice by taking deep breaths at the end of each part.  
_"I'm hot  
You're cold  
You go around  
Like you know  
Who I am  
But you don't  
You've got me on my toes"_

"I do not sing like that." Shane defended himself. Carly stifled a laugh. "You actually do."

Shane started to sing now,

"_Baby, who turned the temperature hotter?  
'Cause I'm burnin' up  
Burnin' up for you baby"_

Carly laughed at him and joined in, doing the backing vocals mocking Nate this time.

"_I fell (I fell)  
So fast (so fast)  
Can't hold myself... Back  
High heels (high heels)  
Red dress (red dress!)  
All by yourself  
Gotta catch my breath!"_

They sang the rest of the song as they pulled up into the school's car park. It was a big school, bigger than Carly's old one in England. _Oh, she missed it there._ Don't get her wrong, she loved it in America. But in England, it felt like she belonged there. She belonged with her friends, she belonged in south London. She lived in the 'rough place', the cheaper places to live in. Well, 18 year-old Mitchie didn't have that much money. She worked in Barney's which didn't pay that much and she had her savings account. Not a lot of money to move to the other side of the world and start all over again. Carly never had much, but that didn't bother her. When she hung around with her friends they used to get called 'thugs' and 'trouble makers'. But they weren't, they were actually really nice people. All because they hung around the streets in their group, doesn't make them trouble. They were just doing what young people do. Shane pulled Carly out of her thoughts about her old life when he waved his hand in front of her face. She flinched and turned to look at him, his eyes were full of concern. She didn't realise that she became that deep in her thoughts.

"What's wrong?" Shane asked. Carly looked back at the school in front of them and turned back to Shane. "Uh? Oh. Nothing, just thinking."

Shane, who didn't look fooled, nodded and got out of the car as did Carly. They walked into the school which was deserted. The floor was shiny from it's last clean and the red lockers were shining as if they were brand new. Carly felt like she didn't belong here. They entered a office a small mousey haired receptionist popped her head up and looked at the two. "Mr. Grey? Is it?" Her voice was squeaky, just like a mouse. "Yeah." Shane said removing his shades. She pushed her glasses up from the tip of her nose and grunted as she got up and walked over the principals door which had _Mr. Lyons _on it. She talked to him, but Carly and Shane couldn't hear what she was saying. "He will see you know." Mousey said and opened the door for Shane and Carly. They walked in and a man stood up to shake their hands. He had grey hair and wore a suit that made him look older than he probably is.

"I'm Mr Lyons. I'm the principal here a West High." **(Think of a better name? Tell me!)** Shane and Mr Lyons talked and talked about getting Carly into West High. She had zoned out again, thinking about her old school. She had a group of friends who would hang out and have fun. Sure, they got in trouble at school but they never broke the law or anything. She snapped back to reality when Mr Lyons asked her a question. "What do you think about that Carly?"

She looked around not knowing what to say. "Er.... Sure." She tried. Mr Lyons clapped his hands together and shook Shane's. "Good, We'll see you on Monday then." He shook Shane's and Carly's hands. They exited the room and waited in the reception for mousey to get some forms. "OK, What the hell did I just agree to?" Carly asked.

Shane rolled his eyes and shook his head at her. "I knew you weren't paying attention." He look the forms off of mousey and slipped his shades back on. "You're starting school on Monday."

"Great." Carly sighed. As they were getting into Shane's car, Carly's ring caught Shane's attention. He studied it and realised what it was which made a smile escape across his face.

After driving for awhile, Shane passed the road they would take to get to the house. "Where are we going?" Carly asked.

"Another meeting with Philip." Carly groaned and through her head back.

-

"So I was thinking, you record some new songs we can add them to the greatest hits album and then do a tour later on when the baby is a bit older."

The others liked the idea. "That sounds great."

"Who would be our opening act?" Jason asked.

Philip shrugged at them. "Whoever, just tell me and I'll see what I can do." He got up and showed the brothers out of the room. "Hi Caitlyn." Philip said bending down to see Grace. "Hello sweetie." He cooed. "She's getting better." Caitlyn said. "She's not crying as much." Ella nodded in agreement and Nate picked up his daughter.

"_You know I always stay up without sleeping,  
And think to myself,  
Where do I belong forever,  
In whose arms, the time and place?_" Carly sang softly. Philip turned his head to face Carly who was texting on her phone. Her walked over to her and stuck out his hand. "Hi, I don't think we've properly met. I'm Philip." Carly put her phone on her lap and shook his hand. "Carly."

"You have an amazing voice." Carly smiled shyly at him. "Thanks."

"Shane. A word." Philip said pointing to his office. Shane looked around and followed Philip in the room like a naughty school boy. Shane took a seat at his desk, not unlike he had done several minutes ago. "What's up?"

"Carly. Tell me about her." He said placed his hands on the table. Shane gulped and shuffled in his seat. "Well, what do you wanna know about her?"

"Is she any good at singing?"

"No, no no. You are_not_ signing her. She's mine."

"What you're daughter?"

"No, my artist."

Philip looked confused. "Explain."

"Well, I was thinking that when she gets a bit older, I could be the one that signs her on as my artist."

"OK.... I was gonna ask if you think she'd be a good opening act for you guys."

"What?" Shane was shocked, that had never even crossed his mind. "Carly? As in my _15_ year old daughter."

Philip nodded. "I dunno..." Shane hesitated. "I'll think about it."

-

"Hi Mom, Dad." Nate said as he let his parents in the house. "Nate, darling. Where is this precious baby of yours?" Kate asked as she dumped her bags on the floor.

Nate pointed to the living room where Caitlyn and Grace were. Their parents walked into the room and Kate gasped. "Honey, that's not how you hold a baby!"

Caitlyn rolled her eyes and placed Grace in the bassinet. "Hey to you too." Not getting the sarcasm in Caitlyn's voice they walked over and looked at the baby. Nate came and placed his arms around her waist. "Ignore them." He kissed her but it was interrupted by Carly. "Ewww... Get a room."

"We have one."

"Then use it." Carly pushed past them but then saw Daniel and Kate, she tried to make a quick escape but Nate and Caitlyn blocked her, smirks pasted on their faces. Carly gave them a cold stare and mouthed 'I hate you.' "Carly, Darling."

_Darling? _She thought and turned around to face them. "Oh, I didn't see you there." She faked and smiled at them.

Daniel glanced at her bright yellow boots. "A bit bright don't you think?"

Carly falsely laughed, _really_ falsely. "Oh, honey. Take them off." Carly rolled her eyes and walked out of the room.

"Your wonderful parents are here." Carly said to Shane her voice dripping with sarcasm. He nudged her gently and walked into the living room where his parents were. "Hi."

Kate turned around and smiled at her son. "Shane, darling. I was wondering, when can I meet Carly's mother?"

He rolled his eyes. "She's dead."

"Oh." Kate bit her finger. "Since when?"

"Since Carly got there!"

"That's why she's here." She said just figuring out why Carly had moved to live with Shane.

"I told you that like months ago! You don't listen do you?"

Kate placed her hand on his shoulder. "Honey, of course I listen."

Shane sighed and sat down next to Nate on the sofa. Carly's phone started to ring and Daniel took it off the coffee table. "Who's Darren?" He asked. Shane shrugged.

Kate went to answer it but Shane stopped her. "What are you doing?... Carly!"

She answered it anyway despite her son's glares. "Hello.... No, this is her grandmother."

Carly entered the room and saw Kate on her phone, she sighed angrily and stuck her hand out for the phone. "She's here.... Bye."

Receiving looks from the house, Kate defended herself. "You should keep an eye on her Shane. We don't want her having babies at 18 like you now, do we?"

Shane closed his eyes angrily and Carly went outside the front.

"Hey."

"_OK, who the hell was that?"_

Carly laughed, she had been contacting Darren for a while. "My so called grandmother."

"_Oh... Lucky you."_

"You didn't heard what she said.. did you?"

"_About having babies at 18? Yeah, pretty much."_

Carly groaned, she hated Kate and Daniel even more. "Ignore her, she's just so... indescribable and so is my past but I'd rather not get into that."

"_I understand."_

"So, how you been?"

"_Great, I get my cast off soon."_

-

The boys' parents had just left a few minutes ago after a very _'eventful'_ night. Carly was sitting up in her room looking through a photo album that Mitchie had put in the box. She had hidden it because she could bare to look through it. Shane lightly tapped on her door and Carly scrambled quickly to try and hide it under her pillow. Shane came in and looked at her sideways. "Carly..." He trailed off and went over to her pillow before looking under it. He picked it up and turned to Carly. "How come I've never seen this before?" He asked, flopping down on her bed. She shrugged in response.

"Can I?" Shane asked motioning towards the album. She hesitated but let him look through it. It had pictures of her and her mum in it. She looked a lot like her mum when she was younger but as she got older her hair became darker like Shane's. He flicked through the pages in the album as he studied each photo of either, Carly, Mitchie or both of them and Shane agreed with Carly when she said that she looked a hell of a lot like her mum. "I never noticed that until now." She said.

As they turned the page onto Carly had her hand up to the camera. On her hand she had written 'HI MOM'. She laughed remembering this. "She took pictures of me _all_ the time." Carly told Shane. "She always used to say, 'Capture the moment, because then you'll have it forever.'"

He smiled at her and looked at a photo of Carly grinning, the caption underneath said 'Carly doing the washing up. Rare photo.' Shane looked at the background and could see the kitchen and sink. He laughed at this, one thing he loved about Mitchie was her sense of humour, she never failed to make him laugh. "She's right. You never wash up!"

Carly nudged him and laughed along. "You haven't changed." Shane commented and hit Carly lightly on the head with the album. "How would you know?"

Shane sighed and gave her the photos. "Get some sleep." She nodded as Shane left the room, feeling bad for all the hurt he had caused her. '_It was for the best'_ Shane thought and shook of any other thoughts of Carly and Mitchie.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Oh-em-ge, I haven't updated in like weeks. Stupid Writers block. Grr. Lol

I will still continue to write this up but I am super busy with Geography Coursework, Drama Coursework, Maths & English Exams. I could go on and on. (Yes, I'm studying Blood Brothers in Drama, that's were I got the name Mr. Lyons from xD)

**REVIEW!**

**Question Time:**

The whole Joe Jonas photo scandal, 'mocking Asians' (If you don't know what that is GOOGLE IT). What's you're view? I'll give mine next chapter ;)

Carly's going to high school! - I know some said No, but trust we'll still have LOADS of family fun ;P Corny? I know.

Charlotteeeeeee x x

CHECK OUT MY PHOTOBUCKET! A NEW LIFE BANNERS ARE UP!!!!! :D LINK ON PROFILE.

Should I make the photo album that they were looking through? Yay or Nay?


	17. High School Never Ends

**'High School Never Ends'**

After a restless night, due to Grace's crying, Carly got up earlier than she would do. The others were still asleep so Carly went downstairs to watch some TV. She started school today and was not looking forward to it.

"_Coming up on Hot Tunes TV..."_

Carly zoned out for a bit as she picked up a _'Looking after your first baby'_ book that was abandoned on the sofa. _Chapter 7: Breastfeeding. _Carly through it on the floor in disgust. She caught the words 'Connect 3', 'Grey' and 'truth' coming from the TV, which made her think if it was about her.

"Uh oh." Carly said before shooting up the stairs and bursting into Shane's room. He jumped and sat up his hair sticking out in many directions. "TV. TV. TV." Carly squeaked as she ran and turn his plasma on. "Carly, what are you do-" He was cut off by her shushing him. She jumped and sat on his bed as she watched the TV intensely.

"_We're all wondering what the secret is behind Shane Grey's daughter, Carly Torres. And with a bit of research we have found out some details of what is just going on. The daughter of the pop star is 15 years old meaning that when she was born, Shane was around the age of only 18. Setting a bad example for his fans, we think so. Shane's ex-girlfriend, Mitchie Torres is the mother of Carly, which makes us wonder what ever happened to her? As our research continues, we will keep you updated. Speaking of the Greys, Nate and Caitlyn now have a healthy baby girl, named Grace. Congratulations to them both. I'm Laura Knight, have a good day."_

As the program finished Carly turned to face Shane who was lost of words. He looked at Carly, who held her hands up. "Don't look at him buddy, this is all you." He fell back into his pillows and groaned as he buried his face into his hands. "So, what you gonna do?" She asked poking him in the arm. He lifted his face up. "I dunno, write a statement or something. I'll get the publicist or someone to sort it out."

"I'm not going to school now! Like EVERYONE watches Hot Tunes, right? So this is going to make it even worse!"

Shane laughed. "You're still going."

"Argh, I hate you!" Carly told him. "I hope you're happy."

- - -

"_That's that girl that was on Hot Tunes this morning."_

"_Her dad is like a legend."_

Carly tried to ignore the whispers and comments she heard as she walking through the school building. She arrived at reception and sat down as she waited for mousey to get her timetable, locker key and all the other pieces she needed. Carly started thinking about her old life again.

"_Carly, I got a phone call from the school again." Mitchie said as she sat down to eat dinner with Carly._

"_About what?" She asked with her mouth full. "Don't talk with your mouth full." Carly nodded and said sorry. "It was about you're behaviour. Calling out in class, talking, not completing work and back chatting."_

_Carly shrugged and took another mouthful of food. "Be good, OK? I don't want to have to ground you." She nodded._

"Here you go." Mousey said, pulling Carly out of her thoughts. She took the papers of off her and slipped the key in her pocket. "Thanks." Carly exited the room and once again was stared at. As she made her way to her home room she felt an arm being placed around her shoulder. "So when were you gonna tell me, that you're coming here?" Jez asked. Carly looked up. "I didn't know you went here." She laughed.

He nodded and looked around at the staring teens. "So people noticed who you are?

"I guess or I must be blue or something." She joked.

A small smirk to over Jez's face, meaning he had a plan. "Jez, I don't like that look..." Carly warned.

He laughed and stopped walking. "Oh my actual god, it's like Carly Torres," Carly's eyes widened at him and she tried to hide behind her hair. "She's like Shane Grey's daughter. And she was on Hot Tunes this morning. Like it's so surreal. I mean like, get over it. Shane Grey's hot. But Carly, nothing special." Carly burst out laughing and grabbed Jez's arm pulling him away from the crowd that had formed around his little outburst. "OK, 1. That was such a bad Idea. 2. You think my dad's hot. Gag. And 3-" She was cut short by the school bell ringing. "I have to get to class. See you at lunch?"

Jez nodded in agreement as he heading in a different direction. Carly looked at the paper which had her room location on it. She hurried off to find the room but by the time she found it she was already late. "Hi, sorry I'm late." Carly said to the teacher, who's name was Mrs. Newton according to her timetable. "Well you must be Carly Torres." She nodded in response.

"Introduce yourself to the class." Carly turned to the room which was filled with a bunch of fed up teens. One had dead straight blonde, brown hair and was sending daggers at her, there was a guy with glasses on sitting at the back, he had put down his book to listen to what Carly said and a small girl with ginger hair that came down to her shoulders, smiled at her in a warm welcoming way. "Hi, I'm Carly."

A girl with dark make-up and black hair put up her hand, Mrs. Newton nodded to her. "Wait, I thought Shane Grey was your dad."

"He is." Carly said shyly. "Then why have you got an English accent."

"I'm from England."

The dark haired girl looked confused. "But Shane Grey's American."

"Actually Mel," The boy with glassed started. "All because her dad's American doesn't technically mean that Carly here is."

"Shut up, Nerd." A jock, sitting next to the girl who was still sending daggers, said. "All right, class settle down." Mrs Newton said. "Carly, take a seat next to Alice." Alice, the warm smiley one waved and point to the seat next to her. Carly did as told and took the seat, as Mrs Newton started speaking Alice spoke to Carly. "Hi I'm Alice Pearson. And don't worry about these other kids, I mean you are the talk of the school this morning but that's only because you were on Hot Tunes and I'm not a judgemental person. I don't care if you're parents were 18 when they had you or not. I mean I don't always listen to what that media say, because the always start rumours and stuff. Oh and Congratulations to your auntie and uncle, I haven't seen any pictures of Grace. Is she cute?" Carly sat shocked by the rambling that's had just come out of Alice's mouth. "No, she's cries a lot and pukes on me."

Alice giggled. "Cool. Anyway, what classes do you have?"

Carly pulled out her timetable and showed it to Alice. "Awesome, you are in my English, History and Maths class! Wait, your name is Carly _Torres._ So you didn't take your dad's last name? That's strange. Unless your mum and dad didn't get married or -"

"Something more interesting to talk about that you would like to share with the rest of us?"

"No." Carly automatically replied. "Very well then."

- - - -

Carly wondered into the cafeteria with all eyes on her. She looked away and grabbed a tray **(Haha, rhymes.)** to avoid looks she was receiving. After collecting her lunch she made her way over to Jez's table, even though she was a year younger than him, he let him sit with him and his mates because she was like a little sister to him and she was all alone. "Carly?"

She whipped her head round to see Darren, his chocolate eyes would make any girl melt but Carly kept her cool. "So the rumours are true." He smiled. "Yeah."

The girl with blonde/brown hair from home room appeared by Darren's side. "Hey Darren. Introduce me to your friend." She said wrapping her arms around Darren. "Oh, Cindy this is Carly and Carly, this is Cindy."

"Hi."

"Yeah, you're in my Home room right?" Cindy asked dryly. "Uh, yeah I think so."

"Oh, so you can look out for Carly right Cin?" Darren asked hopefully.

An evil look took over Cindy's face. "Totally."

"Well, See ya." Carly said excusing herself from the presence of Cindy and Darren. She sat down next to Jez. "You know Darren Mitchell?"

"Yeah... why?"

"He is like the school hottie. I mean so is Cindy that's why they make such a good couple. Oh, did you see the glares that she was sending at you?"

Carly rolled her eyes. "Yeah, I did. Why though?"

"She's afraid you'll steal her spots." A girl named Sasha said.

"Spots?"

"You know most popular girl in school and her place in Darren's heart."

They all laughed as Sasha placed her hands of her heart and fluttered her eyelashes in a dramatic manor. "That's Sasha. She's the dramatic one. And that's Kyle. The Artistic one."

"Wow, way to label your friends. Jez. The gay one." Carly said, poking her tongue out at him.

"Carly. The sarcastic one." He said nudging her. Sasha and Kyle laughed along with them.

"So what's the school system?"

Jez cleared his throat and placed down his fork. "OK, so you've met Darren and Cindy, the school King and Queen. There sitting with them are there followers." Carly looked over to see Cindy and Darren flirting with each other and with them were two cheerleaders and two jocks. "Wow, this is just like those movies." Carly commented.

"Then you have the nerds." He pointed to a table where she recognized the boy from her home room. "The in-between-ers." He said pointing to a group where she spotted Alice, yapping away like usual. "And then there's us."

"The greatest people you will ever meet." Kyle said. She laughed at them and continue to eat her lunch.

- - - -

"_I'm still alive but I'm barely breathing  
Just praying to a god that I don't believe in  
Cos I got time while she got freedom  
Cos when a heart breaks no it don't break even."_ Shane sang as he tapped his pen on the notebook. "Working on something for the album?" Nate as he sat down on the lounger next to Shane. It wasn't the sunniest day but it alright. "Yeah."

"Philip called, he told me to tell you if you have thought about it. Thought about what?"

Shane closed the book and faced Nate. "He wants to know if Carly would be a good opening act."

"Really?" Shane nodded. "She's a great singer, but is she a performer?"

Shane shrugged. "I don't know." He ran his fingers through his hair. "Even if she was, I dunno whether I should or not. I mean she's only 15."

"You where 15 when we started performing." Nate pointed out.

"Exactly and look what happened. I ruined two people's lives, because I was so stupid." He let out a sigh of frustration. Nate remember what happened when him and Mitchie 'broke up'. He walked around aimlessly for weeks and he finally did pull himself back together it always felt like he was hiding something and that something was Carly, his daughter. "Well man, you just have to think, would she really do that after all the pain she has been through?"

"No." He muttered. "I don't think Carly would do anything like that. She's a good girl, may not act it at times but she is."

Shane smiled, knowing his younger brother was right. "Thanks man."

"Now, I'll leave you to finish this hit selling song." He joked.

"You know it." Shane smirked and begun to scribble down more lyrics.

Nate smiled and walked back in the house leaving Shane alone in the garden.

"_What am I supposed to do when the best part of me was always you?"_

- - - -_  
_

"Sorry I'm late." Carly said out of breath. That stupid 'Cindy' sent her to the top floor when really her class was on the bottom floor. Cindy was sniggering when Carly entered the class room 5 minutes late. "Nice of you to join us, Little miss daughter of pop star."

_OK, so maybe this teacher doesn't like me._ Carly thought.

"Take a seat, before you interrupted this lesson even more." Carly sat down next to Alice. "Where were you?"

"Cindy sent me to the top floor."

"Miss Gray-"

"Actually it's Miss Torres." Carly corrected. "Alright then, Miss_ Torres. _Be quiet, School is for learning not for chatting."

"Sorry."

"Now, open you're textbooks to page 110. And read it because I'm going to be quizzing you at the end of this lesson."

By the end of the school day, Carly was ready to leave. After Cindy's little 'joke' she had shut herself down, wondering what it was that Carly had done so bad to annoy her. She came to a conclusion that Sasha was right, she was scared of Carly and Carly had a plan. She grabbed her stuff out of her locker and headed down the halls. She saw Jez at his locker, on her way over to him she was pushed against the wall, not hard but not so light either. She came face to face will a boy who had dishwater coloured eyes and hair with a ginger tint to it. He wasn't the best looking guy but he wasn't the worse. "Hi, you must be Carly. I'm Joel." Carly was shocked, this is the way he introduces himself?

"And I'm leaving." Carly ducked under his arms that were placed above her shoulders and headed over to Jez, who watched the whole thing much to his amusement. "Come on baby, don't be like that!" Carly turned around and looked at him is disgust. _Baby? What the hell was he trying to pull off?_

"I see you've met Joel."

Carly scoffed. "Yeah, what is he? The school's perv?"

Jez laughed and shut his locker. "Something along those lines. He's known as the 'lady's man' but face the facts... he's got no ladies." Carly nodded in agreement. "I can see why."

"Need a lift or is Shane coming to pick you up?" Jez asked walking over to his car. "He's coming."

Jez gave her a friendly hug and got into his car before driving away. Carly plopped herself down on the bench and looked at the time on her phone. _4:00._

_15 minutes late? Not that bad._ She thought and slipped the phone back into her pocket.

_4:10_

Carly had resorted to playing snake on her phone. She had lost the last two games, one because she went into the wall and the game she just lost was because she went into her tail. "Go over you're tail, you stupid snake!" She muttered.

She exited the game, fed up of it and looked at the time. _25 minutes late._ Just then Shane came speeding up in his car, the school was almost deserted. Who's surprised? Everyone rushes home from school, at least she thought they did.

"Carly, I'm so sorry I forgot I was caught up writing a song and I lost track of time-" Shane rambled as she got into the car. "Doesn't matter."

Shane choice to ignore the way she said the tone that Carly said it in. "OK... How was school?"

"Alright."

"Did you make some new friends?"

"Some."

"Who?"

"People." And with that Shane stopped asked questions, not sure whether to ask her more or leave it. Shane, knowing he wasn't going to get anywhere, decided to stop with the questions questions. As they arrived home, Carly got out without saying a single word to Shane. Shane couldn't take the silence any more. "What's wrong?"

"Well, let's see. It was my first day of school. People are jerks. People are forgetful and the game snake sucks." Carly explained in a loud voice and entered the house. "Where did that come from?" He murmured and followed her into the house. "OK... Wanna talk about it?"

"What's to talk about?"

"Friends you made?"

Carly rolled her eyes. "Sasha and Kyle, Jez's friends and Alice... I guess. She could talk forever."

Shane laughed. "Any one say anything about Hot Tunes?"

"No, not really _to me. _But whispering? Yeah." Shane sighed. "Well, maybe tomorrow will be better."

"No." Carly smirked. "Tomorrow is going to be great." She said evilly, a plan against Cindy forming in her mine.

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - **

Ok, this chapter is just introducing characters.....

Anyone have a Joel at their school? I do (A few) ;P

My answer:

People blow these thing wayyy out of proportion. Yeah, he shouldn't have done it but it's not_ that _bad. But as soon as I saw it, I was like 'Joe, is so screwed.' Haha.

I'm away this weekend so I wont start working on it until monday (Sunday I have to revise for maths exam, JOY.)

- REVIEW

- Spread the love ;)

Charlotteeeeeeeeeeee xxxx


	18. Time To Shine

**Time To Shine.**

"_Her best days will be some of my worst  
She finally met a man that's gonna put her first  
While I'm wide awake she's no trouble sleeping  
Cos when a heart breaks no it don't break even... even... no"_

"That's good." Carly complemented. "Who is it about?"

Shane looked down and mumbled "Mitchie."

Instead of being all 'Aww, how cute' like she normally would, Carly looked confused. "I don't get it."

He looked at her sideways as she came and grabbed the lyrics out of his hand. "Break even?! You think it was harder for _you_, then it was for _her._"

"Well, I-"

"Maybe, I'm not understanding the whole story about you and my mum. So please, do tell."

Shane had a short temper, that's where Carly got it from. "I don't have to explain anything to you."

"Best days?"

"You being born."

Carly rolled her eyes. "You're choice." He let out a frustrated sigh.

"Met a man that's gonna put her first?"

"Mark." Carly's eyes narrowed at him. "How do you know about him?"

Shane tried to look for a escape route but their was none. "Did you read my diary?"

"...Yeah, I'm sorry."

"What, do you just look through my personal things now?!"

Caitlyn appeared in the doorway with Grace in her arms. "What's going on?"

"He," she hissed, pointing to Shane. "Read my diary from like a over a year ago."

"Shane!" Caitlyn gasped. "You never read a girl's diary."

He glared at Caitlyn before saying, "Well, You're my daughter. You can't hide stuff from me."

"Well obviously not, if you're going to go snooping around my room -"

"I wasn't snooping!"

"Well what do you call it?"

"Not snooping!" Carly huffed and crossed her arms. "I saw your window was open, so I went to close it then I saw the diary and read it."

"So now you know how I was feeling all that time?"

"Yeah. And I feel terrible."

"Well you should, it was your fault." Carly snapped.

"What?! How many times do I have to say I was trying to give you a good life away from the press!"

Carly sarcastically clapped her hands. "Well done, you managed to keep me away from the press for a whole 14 years! Which for most of them I was miserable."

"What do you want me to do? Turn back time? Well I can't!" Carly groaned in frustration.

"So, you just going to keep on invading my personal space?!"

"No, I never did in the first place."

"Oh, that's right. You didn't go into my room and read my diary. Wait... YOU DID!"

"Carly, stop it! You can't keep talking to me like this. I'm your father!"

"When you choose to be."

"See, I try to be nice to you and--" Carly walked out of the room and grabbed her school bag. "What are you doing?!" Shane yelled.

"Walking to school." Carly said and slammed the front door behind her, then the house was quiet except for the sound of a baby crying. He guessed, the little argument may of upset Grace.

-

Carly stormed down, heading towards her school. Just then, it started to rain. "Great. Fantastic." She picked up the pace and started to jog to school. She was mad at Shane, he seemed to think that his life is worst than everyone else's. But really he had it easy. He didn't have to move away. He didn't have to live by himself in a strange new country. He didn't have to look after a baby at the age of 18 all by himself. He didn't get cancer and die. He didn't have to move to live with his unknown father and start his life over again. He didn't have a life like Mitchie and Carly did. Carly blinked back her tears of anger and made her way into the school. "Oh, trouble in pop star world?" Cindy asked. "Nope, what about in slut-vile?" People around 'oo-ed' and someone shouted 'Burn!'. Cindy who looked shocked turned and marched away from Carly.

"What was that all about?" Jez asked as he walked to her locker with her. "My 'dad', pissed me off this morning." She said putting air quotes around the word dad.

"How?"

"Being the selfish ass that he is." Jez laughed and shut her locker. "You don't mean that."

"No, I actually do." Jez reached in his bag and pulled out a bag lollipops. "Lollipop?"

Carly laughed and took a handful. "Gee, Jez. Bringing happiness to all the kids." Jez poked his tongue out and the bell rang. "Later."

As she walked into her home room, she slipped a lollipop into her mouth. "No food in class." Mrs. Newton called out. She looked towards the doorway where Cindy was talking to Darren, she turned around and glared at Carly who was still sucking on the lolly.

"Carly, stop eating." Carly rolled her eyes and placed the half-eaten lollipop on Cindy's chair. She sat down next to Alice, who look shocked that Carly would do such a thing. Cindy gave Carly a dirty look before sitting down on the chair. She yelped and jumped up and pulled the lolly off her skirt in disgust.

"Why would you do that?" Cindy screeched.

Carly played it dumb. "Do what?" Cindy through the lolly at Carly who quickly dodged it. "Whoa! Psycho, Much?"

Cindy groaned and wiped her chair before sitting down in a mood. "Well, now that the ladies here have finished their little fight, shall we get started with the notices?

"On Friday, we have the school fair. Make sure to give some ideas and help out. Next lesson is free period, so if you have any ideas or want to help out go to room 509. That's all."

They waited for the bell to ring, so Alice started to yap away again. "So, what was that all about? I heard in the hall way that you called her a slut, I mean, she is kinda but still.. And the whole lollipop thing? I mean, what's up with that? .." Alice continued to talk about the whole feud between Carly and Cindy while Carly sat there and nodded, not really paying attention to what she was saying. Carly was relieved when the bell rang and she quickly may her way out of the classroom. Jez told her to meet him in the music room, so she quickly went there and found no-one.

She sat down at the piano, playing aimlessly. She started to sing, unplanned words pouring out of her mouth.

"_Maybe no one told you there is strength in your tears  
And so you fight to keep from pouring out  
But what if you unlock the gate that keeps your secret soul  
Do you think that there's enough you might drown?  
If no one will listen, if you decide to speak  
If no one's left standing after the bombs explode  
If no one wants to look at you, for what you really are  
I will be here still"_

Someone clapping caught her attention she looked up to see at teacher. "Well, that was fantastic."

Carly got up from the piano and leant against it. "Oh, thanks."

"Maybe you should perform at the fair." He suggested.

Carly shook her head. "Oh, no. I mean-"

"Well, I don't see why not? Do you?"

Carly couldn't think of a reason why. "Look come with me to room 507 and I'll see what the committee thinks." She followed him out of the room and they headed up to room 507. As he explained to them about his idea, Carly saw, Cindy and Darren in there.

"I'm sure you could find someone better."

Cindy laughed. "What Carly? Afraid are we?"

"Psh, No." Carly said and made her way to the front. Mr. Drew nodded and she sang the song she had just sang a few minutes ago. When she was finished, the room started clapping and Cindy pouted. After a few minutes of discussing, Mr. Drew and Carly decided that she would perform and song that she wrote. "It needs to be... Upbeat and energetic." Mr. Drew informed and Carly took notes. It was her time to shine.

-

By the end of the day, Carly was ready to get home and start writing her song. As she shut her locker her phone buzzed and she quickly read the text message. _Can't pick you up. Sorry._ It was from Shane, she slipped the phone into her pocket and made her way out of school. When she lived in London she used to walk home from school...

_Carly kicked the stones on the pavement. "Hey, Carly." Someone said as she passed a small kids' playground. She looked up and saw a bunch of teenagers sitting around smoking and listening to rap music. Carly smiled nervously and waved at them before quickly walking away. She passed some run down, closed shops and a group of people from her school. _

_She quickly hopped up the steps into her apartment block, as she walked up she saw Ms. Winnett. "Hi, Ms. Winnett"_

"_Oh, Carly darling. Call me Marie. How many times do I have to tell you?" Carly laughed, She had lived in this apartment block since she was born, but they were moving soon. When Mitchie moved to live here, Ms. Winnett helped her out and made sure she was OK. She was like a grandmother to Carly. "Sorry, Marie." Marie patted Carly on the head. "How's Mitchie?"_

"_Good." She smiled. "Gotta go." Carly ran up the stairs and opened her creaky front door._

Carly came out of her flashbacks as approached her house. She entered the pass code into the gates and watched as they creaked open. Carly shut them again and made her way across the driveway. She saw a black nice looking car, it looked familiar but she couldn't remember where from. Maybe it was Shane's new girlfriend's car and that's why he couldn't pick her up. _Nah, that doesn't seem right._ Carly thought and opened the front door. As she put her bag on the floor by the stairs and saw Shane sitting on the couch with his head in his hands.

"Hi?" Carly said and he turned to look at her, running his hands through his hair. Carly looked on the other sofa and saw the sight she hoped she never saw again.

Valerie.

But not just Valerie. _Pregnant _Valerie.

Carly screamed in horror. _This cannot be happening._

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - **

Crap-ish Chapter. I've been ill and I wanted to write something so I came up with this. Lol.

Next Chapter should be coming **soon**! :D (The more reviews the quicker it comes.)

We hadn't had a Carly and Shane argument in a while, so I thought I'd through one it xD

Carly's performing at the school fair.

Valerie's back... Haha.

Review, make me feel better ;)

- Charlotte xx


	19. Mistakes?

**Mistakes?**

Carly's screamed echoed through the house. "Finished?" Valerie asked removing her fingers from her ears. "Oh, this is such a big slap in the face. You think someone's gone forever then _BAM _they come back with the force of pregnancy and that my friend cannot be beaten."

Shane and Valerie looked at her with confused faces. "Carly, go I need to talk to Valerie. _Alone_."

Carly scoffed and sat down on a desk top by the door, no where near Shane or Valerie. "No. I'm part of the decision as I am slash will be, though I hope not, part of this makeshift awkward kind of 'family'." She said putting air quotes around the word family. Shane and Valerie were silent, they would exchange glances then one or two to Carly. "OK, well I don't understand how this happen because I thought you were on the pill."

Valerie crinkled up her face. "Well, not exactly. I mean, I said I was _going_ on the pill not that I was _on_ it at that time."

"What?!"

"Yeah, well I thought I would matter because you had a condom."

"Yeah, so did I!" Shane agreed. "But obviously it didn't work, but how?"

Valerie shrugged. "Well, they only work like 99% of the time."

"Or it could of broke?"

"Yeah, depending on the-"

"STOP!" Carly gagged and ran to the door of the living room. "Way too much information, I feel sick. OK, neither of you come near me or look at me." She looked at them one last time before shuddering and running away.

Shane and Valerie looked at each other and looked away blushing, _awkward._

- -

"Dad! I need a lift."

Shane shushed her as he continued to talk on the phone. "OK, so we'll talk about it some more at lunch. Yeah, Bye."

"Uh, you're going to just fall right back into her trap."

"Shut it, Carly." Shane said grabbing his keys off the side and leading her towards the door. "Well, you see. Valerie used you, if you don't remember."

Shane shook his head as the got into the car. "I remember."

"So why are you doing this?" Carly asked.

"Because that's my freaking child!" He started up the car and took off out of the estate. "Yeah, but I was your child and mum wasn't using you! But you through us away like yesterday's trash! So what is this so different?!" She yelled. Shane kept shaking his head. "Carly the difference is that I know what a mistake I made. Do you think I would make it twice?!"

"Well, yeah! You knocked up two women by mistake. Key word. MISTAKE."

"Carly, No one is perfect! People make mistakes." Shane roared. "Not twice." Shane slammed the brakes as he pulled up outside her school. "There's not much I can do Carly, So what do you want?!" He yelled equally as loud as Carly had done earlier. "What do I want?" She cleared her throat trying to remove the lump that had formed. "I want to be back in London. With my mum." She said above a whisper and stormed out of the car. People watched as she tears glided down her face and Shane speed off. She ran into the building and Darren walked up to her, "Carly? What's wrong?"

"Forget it." She said pushing past him and making her way into the girls bathroom. She shut herself in a cubical and tried to stop the tears from pouring. She didn't want anyone to see her crying, it was showing her at her weak point. "Carly?" A voice said.

"Jez said you went in her crying so I came in to see if you're OK." Carly opened the door and pulled Sasha in. "Can you keep a secret?"

"Even from the others?" She asked.

Carly shook her head. "You can tell them."

Sasha motioned for her to continue. "My dad had this girlfriend like months ago, who was a total bitch. She hated me and then we found out she was using him for the money. And now, she's comes back and she pregnant claiming it's his baby. But, should I believe her or not? She could be just making his up to get back with him and the money. So then me and my dad, just had some argument about how he was in the same situation with my mum before and he just left her on her own and now, I'm here. Sitting in a bathroom telling a girl I have known for 3 days about my family business." She laughed at the end and wiped her tears away. Sasha was very understanding about this. "You know, it's good to have you Carly. I need a girl who I can chat to." She smiled and Carly smiled back. The bell rang and the two decided to head to home room, unaware that someone had been listening to the whole conversation.

- -

Carly sat down at her desk and watched as Cindy came into the classroom, "So Carly... Your dad knocked up any more girls?" Pure shock was placed upon Carly's face. "Or is it just your mum and that, as you put it, 'total bitch'." The whole class could hear what she was saying and was listening intensely. "And please face it Carly, Shane Grey didn't want you. Your mum obviously didn't want you, otherwise you would still be with her right? No one wants you Carly." Cindy smirked.

Carly stood up and walked up to her. "You know what Cindy?" She said standing close and trying to intimidate her. "Do you know how I met Darren?" She hit a nerve, Cindy's face dropped. "I met him at a hospital and _he_ gave _me_ his _number_. But wait, I thought he was dating you? So why did he want me to ring him? Oh and talked all the time but not once did he mention _you_." She said pushing her with her finger.

"Girls, sit down!" Mrs Newton said trying to get them to stop their argument.

"Shut up, you cow. Who would chose you over me?"

"Who wouldn't?! Everyone knows your a stuck up whore, who thinks she better than everyone else. But really she's not, otherwise you would have a whole bunch of friends instead of those little fake friends, who follow you around like lost puppies."

Cindy grabbed Carly's scarf and tightened her fist around it. "Oh yeah? Well at least I wasn't a unplanned, mistake made by two idiotic 18 year-olds who didn't even want their child and still don't!"

Carly was beginning to get angry, she got her short temper from Shane. She was so close to punching Cindy in the face but Alice grabbed her arm. "Girl's stop it now!" Mrs Newton ordered and pushed them away from each other. "Carly, I think you should go outside and calm down." Carly shook her head in disbelief, was she really getting the blame? "Run along." Cindy smirked. Carly walked out of the classroom and began pacing up and down the corridor, every now and then punching a locker. That's when she got an awesome idea for her song. _Game on, Cindy._

- -

"Valerie's pregnant?" Jez said in disbelief, as they got into his car. He was driving Carly home, as she was still mad with Shane. "Yep."

"How far along is she?"

"My dad told me that she said she's just coming up to 3 months." Carly explained. "Really, seems like ages ago you were coming into the shop, pissed off with her." Jez laughed. "Well, they broke up in February...." Carly drifted off. "Wait, wouldn't she be coming up to 4 months?" She asked and Jez counted out loud. "February, March, April, May."

"That's four. Four! Jez that means it isn't his!" On the way home, Carly's mind was racing. Did she make it up? Was it someone else's? Did she know that it was someone else's or not? As the pulled up, Carly got out at the speed of light. "Thanks Jez!" She went into the driveway and saw Valerie's car was here. She ran into the house and saw them sitting on the sofa, "It isn't yours!" Carly blurted out.

"What?" Shane looked up at her. "It isn't yours."

Valerie rolled her eyes. "Carly, what are you saying?"

"How far along are you?"

"Nearly 3 months." Carly sighed in relief. "And when did you guys break up?"

Valerie looked at Shane and Shane thought about it before answering. "February."

"And the month now is MAY. That means she'd being coming up to 4 months at least or longer."

Shane looked gob smacked, he looked at Valerie who was thinking. "Trevor..." She said.

"Wait, What?" Shane asked. "How could I forget about him? He was my boyfriend a few months back...."

She got up and Shane looked at her confused. "He's the father, I should have known." She turned to Shane. "I'm sorry. I thought it was but...."

"It's OK." He sighed.

She smiled at him before walking out.

Carly watched him look up at her and motion her to come over, she came and sat next to him. He pulled her into a big hug. "I'm sorry, Carls. About this morning, about the whole thing. I should of looked in to it a bit more." Carly looked up at him and smiled. "It's OK."

He smiled back and removed his arms from the hugging position. He smiled faded and his face turned serious. "So, I got this phone call from the school today."

"Oh crap."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Meh, It was OK. (Not really ;p)

**Review** tell me what you think! :D

The so far line up of chapters:

- The fair. (Induces Cindy and Carly Drama.)

- Tour details.

- Shane's 'babes' (Had the idea today in tutor xD)

- Trouble at School

- Then end of school drama

- And much moreeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee :D

Anyways, sorry it was short-ish. I wanted to finish it by tonight ;P

EASTER HOLS! Two weeks off so chapters should be out then :)

My plan to get JB tickets will start soon ;D It's gonna fail.

- Charlotte xxxx


	20. You've Got Nothing On Me

**You've Got Nothing On Me.**

"Carly! Jez is here!" Caitlyn called up the stairs, Carly came down in a a yellow top, denim miniskirt with yellow leggings, and white flat pumps. "Let's go kick some ass." Carly smirked and Jez laughed. She got in the car along with Sasha and Kyle. "Got your backing track?" Sasha asked. Carly nodded and gave her a high five. The four of them had got closer in the pass days. They headed towards the school fair and when they got there it was already packed. Carly spotted Mr. Drew. "Mr Drew!" She yelled and ran towards him, he was standing by a stage with bands from the school performing on. "Carly! You're performing later near the end of the day. Have you got the music?" She handed it over to him, Caitlyn had helped her with the music and it turned out great. "Great, you can go and have fun but be here about quarter to 5." Carly nodded and went back over to her friends. "All set, I'm performing at like five." She smiled. "I can't wait to see the look on Cindy's face." The others laughed at her and Kyle pushed her playfully. They walked around and came face to face with Cindy and her followers, Nicky and Sue. "So Carly, how many half sisters you got? 3, 4?"

"I thought I told you, it wasn't his." Cindy laughed and flicked her hair. "What about you? Are you his?" Carly stepped forward but was grabbed by her friends to stop her going any further. "Don't Carly, stick with the plan." Jez whispered. An evil smile to over her face and she stepped back and turned and walked away. "Toodles." Cindy called back. Carly rolled her eyes and continued to walk off with the others. "Well, that was fun." Sasha joked.

"One of these days, I'm gonna punch her in the face!" Carly exclaimed doing an air punch. "We know Carly. We can see it in your eyes." Jez laughed.

"If you guys weren't there to stop me..." Carly did some more air punches, receiving laughs from the others. "Let's go on the Ferris Wheel!" Sasha said and pulled the others along to the queue.

"You're such a child." Jez laughed as they got into a carriage. "Carly, we meet again."

They all turned to look at Joel. "Oh god."

"You're looking really _hot_ today." He said licking his lips. Jez, Sasha and Kyle all stifled a laugh but Carly was unimpressed. "Eww...."

"What do you say me and you go and get something to eat later on, yeah?"

"No." Carly said bluntly. Joel would not give up though, "Lots of girls, would kill to do that Carly. Consider yourself lucky."

She rolled her eyes and Joel turned to Sasha. "Sup?" He said nodding his head at her. "Joel, you make think you're hot but really you're not."

As the ride ended the got off and Joel put his arm around Carly's shoulders but she elbowed him in the stomach. "No way." They walked away leaving Joel, alone. "Come on!" He yelled. "Me and you could make a good couple!"

- - -

"I wonder how Carly's performance is gonna go." Caitlyn pondered as she fed Grace through a bottle. "What performance?" Shane asked, sitting up on the couch. "Didn't she tell you? She's performing at the fair."

"Wait what?" Caitlyn rolled her eyes. "She asked me to help her with some music for her performance at the fair."

"Really?"Nate looked at Shane, both thinking the same thing. "When?"

Caitlyn shrugged. "Dunno." Shane got up and put on a hat and sunglasses. "Where are you going?"

"I gotta see if she'll be a good opening act for us." He explained pulling his shoes on. Caitlyn looked confused, "Well you better be discreet. You don't want to get spotted."

He pointed to his hat and sunglasses. "Duh." Caitlyn rolled her eyes and Shane quickly made his way out of the house.

- - -

Carly was up next and her nerves where starting to show. "You'll be fine." Jez reassured her.

"Go out there and show them what you've got!" Sasha exclaimed. Carly got a microphone and made her way up the stage stairs. "Next up is Carly Torres singing her original song 'You've Got Nothing On Me'." The crowd cheered and the music started to play. She spotted Cindy and gave her one last evil glare before starting her song.

"_I see you acting like you know who I am  
You think you got it but you don't understand  
You see, oh..._

_You got nothing on me_

You got your moves and yeah I do know your type  
You want the glory but you fade in the light  
You see, oh...  
You got nothing on me

I've waited too long to be outrun at the top, yeah  
And you are too slow, too weak to bring the tempo up

Oh oh you better go go  
You better start to run  
This is my show  
You better jump the gun

Go go  
This is the sink or swim  
You're never gonna win  
And you can say what you wanna but see  
Oh...  
Honey  
Oh...  
You got nothing on me"

Shane watched as Carly danced around the stage as if she had been performing all her life, and from that point he knew that being their opening act would be perfect for her.__

"Well look at that I must be freaking you out  
You don't know me, don't know what I am about  
Sweetie Oh...  
You got nothing on me

Been working too hard, too long  
You don't put me off  
And I've gone too far, I won't slow down  
I won't stop

Whoa... you better go go  
You better start to run  
This is my show  
You better jump the gun

Go go  
This is the sink or swim  
You're never gonna win  
And you can say what you wanna but see  
Oh..... Oh Oh Oh  
Honey  
Oh... Yeah honey....

_Oh... You got nothing on me."_

Cindy knew it was aimed at her, she looked furious. Kyle snapped a picture of her face. "Peace, sucker!"

"She was amazing!" Sue said. Cindy gave her a look and Nicky finished off her sentence. "Amazingly... bad!" Cindy stomped her foot in frustration and stormed away. Nicky and Sue closely following. The crowd was going wild and still clapping as Carly bowed. Her face had a bright smile placed upon it as she hurried off stage and went over to her friends, they screamed in excitement and joy. "Carly, you were amazing!" Jez commented, pulling her into a hug. "Thanks guys!" She looked around and saw Shane, she noticed him even with his disguise on. "Be right back." She told them and walked over to her father.

"Well, what did you think?" She smiled. "It was great. So great, how would you feel about being Connect 3's opening act for the tour?" Her face dropped. "Seriously?"

He nodded and laughed. "Philip was talking about it awhile ago but I wasn't sure. But after seeing that performance.... What do you say?"

She squealed and hugged him while jumping. "Thank you, thank you like a million times!"

"It's going to be a lot of work though." She nodded and clapped her hands together. "You really think I can do it?"

"Absolutely." She smiled at him. "Now, I better go before I get noticed. Have fun." He waved at her as she walked away and she ran back to her friends. "What was that all about?" Sasha asked.

"I think I just agreed to be Connect 3's opening act..." She said, unsure but giggled at the end. They screamed and yelled in excitement and engulfed her with hugs.

"Carly!" They turned to see Cindy storming over. "Great, something wicked comes this way."

Cindy stopped and flicked her long hair back, "I know that was aimed at me." She grunted.

"Gee, what gave it away?" She asked sarcastically. "Watch your back, Torres."

Carly rolled her eyes. "I'm shaking in my boots." Sue pulled a confused face. "You're not wearing boots."

"It's a figure of speech." Carly explained. "Should the figure of speech be shaking in my white flat pumps?" Nicky asked. Jez shook his head, laughing. "Wow, you know I was just thinking are they as dumb as the look and I've found my answer."

Cindy groaned in frustration and walked away, pushing people out of her way. "Ha, it worked." She gave Jez, Kyle and Sasha all a high five, proud of the work. She was an opening act for Connect 3 and she managed to get back at Cindy big time. Everything was looking good.

- - - - -

Argh, puke. Cheesy ending. Ha ha. Anyway, so there you go Carly is officially their opening act :D

Next chapter.... what's gonna happen your guesses :) REVIEW AND TELL ME! ;P

Check out my other story: Welcome To My Life. (Has nothing to do with this story, except it's camp rock related and stuff xD)

I made a video about it (Welcome to my life) by stupid Youtube hates be and put copyright on it. Meanies xD

NEXT CHAPTER COMING SOON! :D (Sorry this one was short.)

Song: Britannia High – You've got nothing on me (LOVE it.) xx Weird mood, can ya tell ?xD

Note to self: Stop writing long A/Ns!!! xD


	21. Shane's 'Friends'

**Shane's 'Friends'**

"Dude, 12 o'clock." All three brothers watched as a blonde women walked pass them. Carly scoffed and shook her head. "OK 1. Married, getting married and two, I am right here!" She whined.

"Sorry but daddy's got to get back into the game." Shane said, leaning against the wall as Carly and his brothers sat on the sofa.

"Oh, do you hear yourself?" She asked. "You're 33."

"What happened to Mindy?" Nate asked. "Nah. She's too... clingy."

"Laura?" Jason tried. "Who?" Shane said, confused.

"The one before Mindy."

Shane thought about it. "Oh, no. Too boring." Carly rolled her eyes. "Boring? Clingy? You are so picky."

"Aww." Shane cooed patting her on the back. "You'll understand when you date." Carly rose her eyebrows. "_When_ I date? What makes you think I'm not dating now?"

"Wait, What?"

Philip came out of his room, "Well, If it isn't my favourite act."

"Thanks-" Jason said but got cut off. "I was talking to Carly." She got up and smirked at the others. "Why, thank you Philip."

A women with long wavy brown hair, came out of the office and smiled at them. "Hi, Shane."

He turned and looked at her. "Oh, Hi Sarah. Hey everyone, this is Sarah. Sarah this is, Jason, Nate and Carly." She shook their hands. "Gosh, you look so familiar." Carly stated.

"Oh, yeah. I ran into you in the hallway at your house. It was right after I slept with Shane, he dumped me the next day." Carly dropped Sarah's hand and Sarah smiled sweetly. "Bye."

"Wow. Awkward. Let's go, tour talk." Philip said and the all went into his office.

-x-

Caitlyn and Carly were talking in the kitchen when Nate came in. He wrapped his arm around her waist and kissed her on her cheek. "Hey beautiful. How are you?"

"I'm good." She smiled. "So, was she hot?"

"What?" Nate asked. "The blonde at Philip's office." He narrowed his eyes at Carly. "What?" She giggled. "I get bored."

Later that night, Jason and Ella came through the door after a night out, the saw Carly sitting in living on her laptop with headphones in. "Carly?" Ella said but she didn't hear them "CARLY!" Jason shouted making her jump. She pulled the headphones out of her ears, "Gee, calm down."

"What are you doing up?" Ella asked.

She closed her laptop and placed it on the coffee table, "Shane brought another 'friend' home, so I'd rather not be up there." Jason and Ella nodded understandingly as Carly shuddered. "What you doing?" Jason asked. "Researching... tour-y things?"

"What do you mean?" Ella said. "Dancing, performing, songs. Those kind of things. I don't want to look like an idiot, do I?"

_-The morning-_

Carly rolled over and looked at the time, she only had half an hour to get ready for school. She run into the bathroom and got ready. She came out in a grey hoody, denim mini skirt and black tights with uggs. She looked at the time again and she was definitely going to be late. Carly opened the door and saw a small blonde walking down the stairs. "Who the hell are you?" She looked like dear caught in headlights. "I'm Angel. Shane's .. friend."

"OK...."

Angel flattened her hair which was sticking up in many directions. "Bye." She vanished out of house and Carly shook her head, _how many was that now? _She needed a lift, quick. She went to Shane's door and started banging on it. "Dad! Get up! I need a lift to school!"

She heard him mutter something like. 'let me get ready.' She stormed down the stairs mumbling 'Stupid man whore'.

She was sat on the kitchen stools when Shane came down. "See, now I'm late."

"Sorry. Do you want a note?" She nodded and gave Shane a piece of paper. "What shall I write?"

"How about.... Dear Mrs. Newton." Shane wrote this down. "Carly is late for school because her dad was meant to give her a lift but he overslept because he was tired from doing this bimbo last night." Shane looked up and glared at Carly with one eyebrow raised. "...because of family business." Shane wrote and shoved the note in Carly's hand. "Car. Now."

It was a long, slow boring day and before she knew it, lunch time had come. Carly went to her locker and put some stuff in it before heading to lunch. She shut it and saw Cindy, "Oh, great."

"So, I heard about your Connect 3's opening act." She said.

"You heard correctly..."

Cindy shook her head. "Wow, your family is full of mistakes aren't they?"

"What do you mean?" Carly said as her eyes started to narrow. "Well, there's you performing. Please at the fair you sounded like a strangled cat." Carly rolled her eyes at Cindy. "Then there's you parent's."

"Shut it." Carly warned, growing angry. "Face it Carly, your mum is _slut _who got pregnant at the age of 18 and only slags do that." That was it. As soon as she said something about Mitchie, Carly grabbed her by the throat and pushed her to the ground. "You don't know anything about me or my mum, so shut hell up!" She screamed. Jez was walking pass when he saw this and ran over then pulled Carly off of Cindy. A crowd had formed and everyone was watching intensely. "Get off me you, English thug!" She screeched at Carly.

"Carly Torres!" Everyone turned round to see Mr Lyons standing outside his office door. "Get in here now!" Jez's arms dropped from around her shoulders and Carly stepped over Cindy who was still lying on the floor. Darren rushed over to Cindy's side. "Babe, are you OK?"

"I will be once that thing, goes away." Carly gave her an evil glare and went into Mr Lyons office.

"Violence is not tolerated in this school." Mr Lyons boomed as Carly sat down on a chair, arms folded. "And this is not a good way to start in this school Carly. It's only your 3rd week."

Carly sighed angrily. "I'm going to ring your father."

"Whatever." She grumbled. Mr Lyons told Mousey to ring Shane, while he talked to Carly. "You're grades are good in some classes, like Music, Drama and English. But in some other classes, the teachers think you could do better." Mousey knocked on the door and came in.

"There's no answer." Carly laughed. "Try his mobile." Mr Lyons suggested.

"I did, no answer" Carly laughed again. "-but I left a message on both."

Mr Lyons looked through Carly's details. "Who's ... Caitlyn Gray?"

"My auntie."

Mr Lyons nodded and gave Mousey the papers. "Ring her."

-

"Carly!" Caitlyn yelled as she stormed in the office. "Caitlyn."

"Stop it. What did you do?" Mr Lyons came out and shook Caitlyn's hand. "Shall we talk, in my office." Caitlyn nodded and followed him into the office, leaving Carly in reception alone, with mousey of course. She sat and thought about what her punishment would be. Not just from the school, Shane as well he was going to flip out. "OK, I'll tell her and Shane. Bye." Caitlyn said coming out of the office with forms in her hand. "Let's go."

"What's my punishment?" Carly asked as they walked to the car, Caitlyn gave Carly the forms as they hopped in the car. "I'm suspended?!"

"Yep." Caitlyn said popping the 'p'. "For the rest of the week."

Carly rolled her eyes. "For violent behaviour." She scoffed and folding her arms in a huff. "Hey, I don't know what made you ponce on her but she shouldn't have done it."

"Coming from you." Carly muttered.

"I heard that." Caitlyn said.

Soon they pulled up at the house and went inside. "SHANE!" Caitlyn yelled up the stairs throwing her bag on the counter and herself on the sofa in the living room. Shane came, almost running down the stairs pulling a shirt over his head getting stuck in process. He managed to pull the tee down and his head snapped up. "Carly, what are you doing here?" He said but kept on looking up at the stairs.

"Carly got suspended from school for a week." Caitlyn said, his gaze slowly shifted to Carly's. She smiled sweetly at him. "What did you do?"

"Well, I may have-" She started but just gave him the forms instead. "Violent Behaviour?!"

Carly held up her hands in defence.

"Shane?" Someone called from up the stairs. Carly and Caitlyn both rose their eyebrows and looked at Shane who had his eyes closed almost trying to mentally beg the person from coming down the stairs. Just then a woman appeared on the stairs balcony in some slutty underwear. "Oh my god!" She screeched before covering herself with her hands, "Hi. Let me just go and..." She trailed off, vanishing upstairs. "That's why you did answer your phones?" Carly asked, shaking her head.

"Well, they could of called again." Carly pressed play on the answer machine and Mousey's voice filled the house. _"Hi, this is Ms. Norton from West High. I'm calling on behalf on Mr Lyons, who would like speak to you about your daughter, Carly Torres. She has gotten into some trouble and it would be appreciated if you could call back or come down to West High to speak with Mr Lyons. Thank you."_

"Oh." Shane said defeated. The women reappeared, fully clothed, she came down the stairs. "Well, I see you're busy. Bye." She said and disappeared out of the house. "Wait, No. Amanda.... Carly!" He yelled and she was now sitting in the kitchen with a bag of cookies "Aww, did I ruin you're little date. Sorry."

He grabbed the bag off of her. "OK, you're grounded."

"Grounded?!" She screeched.

"Suspended!" Shane retorted. "Touché."

"So, what exactly happened?" Shane asked. "Well, Cindy – this girl at my school, who I hate she so annoying and thinks she so amazing but she's not and-"

"Focus."

Carly rolled her eyes. "She started to say all these things about how my family is full of mistakes and stuff, and I lost it."

"What did she say?"

Carly shrugged and jump off the counter, walking away. Shane grabbed her shoulder and pushed her back in front of him. "Tell me."

Carly sighed and jumped back up. "She said how it was a mistake that I was your opening act and how you and mum made a mistake, I.e. me. Then she started calling mum a slut, so I just got mad." Shane patted her on the head and gave her a hug. "It's OK, I understand now, those are sensitive subjects to you." She nodded and looked up at him. "Does this mean I'm not grounded?" She asked hopefully.

"Oh no. You're still grounded, Carls. Violence is not the answer." She pouted and he laughed at her. "Which means, No TV, no laptop and no going out."

"Gee, fun." Carly sarcastically replied.

**- - - - - - -**

Hope you liked it! :D

I enjoyed writing it.

Oh, and WOW over 100 reviews?! I seriously love you guys! Much love xx

Yeah, none of you guess that was coming did you?! XD

This is based a few weeks later from the last chapter. FYI ;P

I got some ideas for this Chapter from Friends (LOVE) and Wizards of Waverly place (Just started to watch and it seems funny. So LIKE xD)

REVIEW PLEASE :D

Hey, there's this person on Fanfiction whose stories are like amazingly good.... her name is something like.... **Eveliuxx! **She's an awesome writer but she hasn't got many reviews so please check out her stories! xx


	22. Milkshakes

**Milkshakes.**

"A therapist?" Carly said unimpressed. "Yeah, I think it'll be a good way for you to get a your feelings out." Shane explained. "A therapist?"

Shane rolled his eyes. "I don't need to see a therapist. I'm not insane." Carly whined.

"I never said you were."

"Good then I don't have to go." She said going to get up but Shane pulled her back down. "You got suspended from attacking someone, over your feelings."

"Just say my mum or Mitchie. We both know what you mean by 'feelings'." Shane sighed and got up. "Appointment's in an hour."

"What?!"

"See just then, I was just talking to you and you flipped out."

Carly folded her arms in a huff. "I'm not going."

"Yes, you are." She narrowed her eyes at him before letting out a groan of frustration and burying her face into a pillow. "You're such a-"

"Don't finish that." Shane warned.

"Appointment for Carly Torres." Shane said to the receptionist. She typed a few things into her computer and smiled up at them. "He'll be with you in a minute." They went and sat down in the waiting area. "I can see the magazine's now. _Carly Torres: Psycho."_

Shane shook his head. "No they wont, because everything that happens here is confidential."

"Until someone puts a wad of cash underneath their nose."

"Carly Torres?" A man asked coming out of his office. "I'll pick you up in a hour."

"A hour?!" Carly whined. Shane placed a kiss on the top of her head and walked out. Carly waited and watched him for a moment "Carly, I'm Dr-"

"Wait." She said watching Shane exited the door, she quickly ran out and yanked his hat off. "Hey everybody, Look it's Shane Gray!" She screaming in a fan girl voice. Shane turned around and watched as people started to run up to him. "Payback."

"You're dead." Shane said before running away. She walked back into the office where Dr Johnstone, her therapist was standing, shocked about what she just did. "OK, now I'm ready."

_- -_

"So, tell me about you're past." Dr Johnstone said. "Lived in England. Then my mum died, so now I live in America."

He wrote his down. "And your mother's death, how did that effect you?"

Carly folded her arms and gave him a cold stare. "Carly?"

"I can hear you. I'm just choosing not to answer." Dr Johnstone was taken back by this, he readjusted himself in his seat and cleared his voice. "May I ask why?"

"Well, I've only known you for what 10 minutes? I don't feel like sharing my thoughts with a complete stranger."

"OK..." He said writing this down. A hour later and no progress was made, Carly refused to answer any more questions. Dr Johnstone's watch bleeped, telling them that Carly's hour was up. "OK, I'll see you in on Thursday."

"Thursday?!" Carly whined. "Will this never end?" She said before walking out. She spotted Shane and walked over to him. "OK, so that was the most pointless thing ever!"

Dr Johnstone came out behind her. "That's because you didn't try." Shane gave her a stern look before thanking Dr Johnstone and walking out to his car with Carly. "I don't know why you don't trust me with these things."

"Because therapists are stupid, all the do is sit there and go 'How do you feel about that?'" Shane rolled his eyes and started the car engine up. "It's Nate's birthday today and we're having a party-"

"It's Nate's birthday?" Shane nodded and Carly bit her lip. "Yes..... and we're having a party but you're grounded so you have to stay in your room at all times."

"Well that sucks." She saw a McDonald's and asked Shane to pull over. "Why?"

"I want a Milkshake." Shane pulled over and gave Carly some money. She got out and went into the restaurant. After ordering it, she started to receive odd looks. "Hey, aren't you Shane Gray's daughter?" The cashier said handing her a milkshake.

"N-no, but I get that a lot." She smiled sweetly and ran off back to the car. "That was close. I think people are starting to know who I am."

"Yeah, wait till after the tour. You're definitely be known then." They pulled up outside the front of house and saw them getting stuff ready for the party. "Nate!" Carly called, he turned around and Carly gave him the milkshake. "Happy Birthday!"

"Carly!" Shane scowled. "What? It's the thought that counts."

Nate smiled at her slightly confused. "Well thanks."

- -

Music was playing downstairs and bell was ringing continuously. Carly was sitting up in her room, bored stiff. She tried to write a song but couldn't concentrate with all the noise. Grace had been taken to Caitlyn's parent's house for the night and they offered to take Carly as well but she didn't want to especially because with Caitlyn's sisters were still living there – Poor Grace -. Carly had managed to sneak her phone back upstairs without Shane noticing, so she decided to call Jez. "Hi, I'm bored."

He laughed. _"I see you got your phone back."_

"Not really. I stole it back." Jez tutted at her.

"_So what's going on? You weren't a school today."_

Carly sighed and pushed her guitar off her. "I got suspended for a week and now I'm grounded."

"_Unlucky."_

"Yep. Here's also a party going on downstairs and but I not allowed to come out of my room."

"_Even more, Unlucky."_ She nodded, even though he couldn't see her. _"Hey, why don't you sneak out? Me, Sasha and Kyle are going to hang out."_

"Jez, I'm already in enough trouble without sneaking out."

"_Come on, Carly. I bet you've done it before, plus Shane's too busy with the party he wont notice."_

He had a point, Carly thought about it and then told Jez to meet her at the shop in ten minutes. First she had to find a way out, and the only way out was the window. She opened it and looked down, it was a long drop but there was a bush near the bottom, she could land on that. Carly looked around and found a bunch of her scarves. She tied them all together she tied the end of the 'rope' to her bed and opened the window as far as she could. She climbed out of window and started to abseil down the side of the house. Jason came into her with a drink and some food. "Carly, I brought you some food!" He looked around but she wasn't in there, He knocked on her bathroom door but there was no answer. He then saw the rope and the window. He looked down where Carly was but didn't notice him. "CARLY!" He yelled. He startled Carly, making her let go of the rope and fall down into the bush, with a bang. "Ow!" She screamed. "Carly? Are you OK?" He asked. "No." She squealed. He ditched the food and drink on her desk and ran downstairs, pulling Shane out of the house with him.

"Jason what are you-" Shane stopped half way when he saw Carly lying on the floor, in pain. "What happened?"

Carly didn't respond, she just laid there groaning in pain and clutching her side. "Carly, what happened?" He demanded, she pointed up to her window. He looked up and saw her home-made rope hanging out of the window, it didn't take him long to figure out what happened. "You are in so much trouble."

"I know, but can we please go to the hospital?" She cried, Shane nodded and picked her up, he asked Jason to get the keys and drive them to the hospital, Jason quickly did as he told while Shane laid Carly down in the back seat. "What hurts?"

"My ribs." Carly whined. Jason got in and started to drive them to the nearest hospital. "What were you thinking?"

"I dunno, I've done it before at my old house, but .... I did brake my arm..." She trailed off. Shane rolled his eyes. "You could of seriously hurt yourself!"

"I know, I blame Jason."

"Hey!" Jason yelped. "Well if he hadn't of made me jump, I wouldn't of fell."

Shane rolled his eyes. "If you didn't climb out of window, you wouldn't of fell!" They pulled up at A&E and then realised that people were going to recognize them. "That's good, we'll get faster service!" Carly exclaimed then hugged her side in pain. "No, that's bad because it'll be over the news."

"True..." They sat in the car and wondered for a minute about what they were going to do. "We can sit here all day but my ribs aren't going to get any better." Carly whined. "Can you walk?" Shane asked.

"Yeah, I think," Shane carefully helped Carly sit up and get out of the car, Jason grabbed her from the other side and helped her wobble into A&E, "Hi, my daughter hurt her ribs-"

"Oh my god, you're Shane Gray and your Jason Gray!" The receptionist squealed. "And I'm in pain." Carly whined.

"Sorry." She muttered and typed away at the keyboard. "Full name?"

"Carly -" He stopped, scrunching up his face as he tried to remember her middle name. Carly rolled her eyes. "Torres. I don't have a middle name."

Shane raised his eyebrows. "You don't?

"No, I don't. Shows how much you pay attention."

"Date of birth?" The receptionist asked. "17th of November 2009." Shane said triumphantly. "18th." Jason corrected. "Thank you." Carly said giving Shane glares. They filled out of the rest of the form and took a seat in the waiting room. It was quite empty but everyone in there looked at them, starstruck. Carly who was in serious pain sat down clutching her side. She caught side of a mirror -aka a reflective window- and saw her mascara had run down her face due to her tears of pain. "See this is why I told you get waterproof mascara." She said rubbing at her face. "What just in case you fall out of a window?" Shane laughed but stopped when Carly gave him a death glare. Shane's phone started to ring and on the screen displayed Nate's name.

"Hello?" Shane said into the phone. "Carly jumped out of a window and hurt herself, so now we're at the hospital.... Jason's here too.... Sorry." Carly held out her hand for the phone. "Carly wants to speak to you.... Bye."

She took it off of Shane and spoke to her uncle. "I'm sorry! I didn't mean you ruin your birthday!"

Nate laughed. _"You didn't ruin it. Don't worry, the party's still going. I was just wondering where Shane and Jason were but then I heard you little story. Why would you jump out of a window?"_

"I didn't jump!" She defended. "I climbed out then fell."

"Carly Torres?" The doctor asked and she jumped up in a hurry but then spotted and grabbed her side again.

"I got to go. Bye!" She hung up and gave Shane the phone back.

- -

After an X ray, the doctor discovered that Carly had in fact, bruised her ribs. "The only way for bruised ribs to heal is with time. You can minimize the pain by taking pain relievers and you can ice the affected area to minimize swelling." He gave her a form for the medication she would need. "You need to continue to use your lungs as you normally would. If you don't force yourself to take normal breaths you may develop pneumonia, also stretching exercises will help your rib cage regain the elasticity it lost."

Carly looked confused, correction Carly was confused. "What the hell is pneumonia?"

"Pneumonia is an inflammatory illness of the lung but don't worry you should be fine. Let me just go get the medication for you and I'll be back."

Shane thanked him and he left the room. "You're lucky. You could have been seriously hurt."

Carly waved her hand in acknowledgement and Shane rolled his eyes. The doctor came back into the room and gave Shane the medication. "OK, Before you leave. I'm going to need to know what happened?"

"Well it's my uncle's birthday and he's having a party but I'm grounded for being suspended from school so I wasn't allowed to leave my room. My friend called and asked me if I wanted to hang out, so I said yeah and then tried to climb out the window and Jason here, came and scared me therefore making me drop the rope with I was using to climb out with and I end up on the floor.... Ow!" She finished by clutching on to her side. "OK." He finished typing this. "It may hurt to breathe for a while but you should be fine in about 3 weeks."

They thanked the doctor and left the hospital with only one paparazzi outside waiting for them. They climbed into the car and went home, not before stopping to get Carly a milkshake, to make it up to Nate.

- - - - -

Haha, random drable. (It's really blah, but I was bored (; )

Don't ask. ;P But Review!

FYI, I don't know anything about bruised ribs but I did look it up... Kinda. So don't take any of this stuff seriously! XD

Stalk me on Twitter please :D I have no followers... Sad face. It's LuckyxxStar .... durh

Thanks xx

Next Chapters..... Carly's suspended-ness and then end of school drama (That's 'end' meaning before the tour) Meaning the end is soon :( ..... But, decision time is soon... up to you guys! Oooh... I'm such a meanie not telling you what it is ;)


	23. Sweet Dreams

**Sweet Dreams.**

_Shane was quiet as he drove, he didn't say a word._

"_Dad?" Carly said, trying to get him to speak to her. "Hello?" She rolled her eyes and watched as the car stopped by the side of the road in a somewhat deserted area._

"_Get out." He grumbled. Carly looked at him with confused expression. "Get out." He repeated louder. "What?"_

"_Look, I didn't ask for this. I didn't ask for you to turn up here! I don't have enough space in my life for you!" He unlocked the door for Carly and pushed her towards it. She yanked his keys out of the car and stood outside by the door. She held them tightly as tears started to form._

"_What the hell are you doing? Give me the keys." Carly shook her head. Shane laugh bitterly and got out of the car, he walked up to Carly and she backed up, walking into the car. He stood close to her with a evil grin on his face. "Let me tell you something. I never wanted you in the first place."_

_Carly blinked a few times, not believing that he had just said that. "Now give me the bloody keys and clear off."_

"_No." She automatically replied before breaking down in tears. He grabbed her by the throat and pushed her head against the car. "Now give daddy the keys before I fucking choke you!" He yelled. She shook her head as more tears fell down and choked out, "Please don't leave me."_

Carly woke up suddenly, covered in a cold sweat. She looked around, breathing heavily as she tried to calm herself down. She grabbed her side as she sat up in her bed and wiped her forehead. She looked at the time and saw it was half six in the morning, so she quickly grabbed a towel and had a quick shower. Then she got changed into some sweats and grabbed a blanket before heading downstairs. She lay down on the sofa placing the blanket over her, after getting comfy she spotted a songbook on the table which she recognized had Shane's handwriting on it. She picked it up and realised that it was old, it had 2009 scribbled on it which meant that was 18/17 when he wrote in it. **(If they met at camp rock that was in 2008... see where I'm going with this....?)** She flicked to the back of the book which had a song called 'Save you' written it it.

"_I can tell, I can tell how much you hate this  
And deep down inside, you know it's killing me  
I can call, wish you well and try to change this  
But nothing I can say would change anything_

Where were my senses, I left them all behind  
Why did I turn away  
Away

I wish I could save you  
I wish I could say to you  
I'm not going nowhere  
I wish I could say to you  
It's gonna be alright"

The blue scruffy writing stopped and changed into black writing, which would explain the black pen tucked into the book. That's means that it, this part was new. __

"I didn't mean, didn't mean to leave you stranded  
Went away 'cause I didn't want to face the truth  
Reaching out, reach for me empty handed  
You don't know if I care  
You're trying to find the proof  
There were times I'd wonder  
Could I have eased your pain  
Why did I turn away  
Away

I wish I could save you  
I wish I could say to you  
I'm not going nowhere  
I wish I could say to you  
It's gonna be alright  
It's gonna be alright  
Save you, I wish I could save you"  


Carly knew this was about Mitchie, there was no doubt in her mind. She took her pink pen out and added some lyrics to the end.

_  
"We can pretend nothings changed  
Pretend it's all the same  
And there will be no pain tonight  
It's gonna be alright  
It's gonna be alright  
Save you, I wish I could save you  
I'm not going nowhere  
I wish I could say to you  
It's gonna be alright  
It's gonna be alright  
Save you."_

She smiled at it and closed it before placing it back on the table. She snuggled up and before she knew it, she fell back asleep.

_-_

Carly reached up for her medication then grabbed her side, in pain. "I know let's put it up high, so Carly can't reach it. Idiot." She muttered under her breath, mocking Shane. She grabbed a wooden spoon off the side and swiped at the bottle of pain killers. After a few tries she hit it and it went flying then landed on the floor. "Great."

She tried to scoop it up with her foot but it wasn't working. "What are you doing?" A voice said behind her, she turned around to see Nate looking at her confused. "What does it look like I'm doing!" Nate picked up the bottle and gave it to her.

"Jeez, could of just asked." Nate said. Carly rolled her eyes at him and got a glass of water to swallow the pills. "Come on, Carly. Your appointment's soon." Shane said grabbing his wallet and keys. Carly waved her hand in acknowledgement as she swallowed the pills and placed the glass in the sink.

"Try this time." Shane said before leaving Carly with Dr. Johnstone. "Right, so I had this dream last night and it was basically Shane dumping me somewhere and he was like saying things like he never wanted me and that there wasn't enough room in his life for me. What does that mean?"

Dr Johnstone wrote this down. "Well, it could mean what it was."

"Eh?"

"So you said that Shane said that he didn't want you, so you could be feeling like this or have a fear of this."

Carly sheepishly looked down. It wasn't that she thought Shane was going to abandon her or anything, it was that after all those years of not having being a father to her, he suddenly is one. He couldn't really of said no could he?

"So is there some story behind why you are feeling like this?"

Carly nodded and sighed. "Well I don't no the whole story but I was raised by my mum only and whenever I tried to talk to her about him, she wouldn't. I guess it was hard for her. Anyway, when I was 14 she got cancer and when she died I went to live with him, Shane, my dad. But like all those years of not having a dad then suddenly having one, it makes me think why he wasn't there in the first place. He always says that he wanted to protect me for the press and stuff, but then I found this song he wrote this morning from years ago and it was obviously about my mum and it said something like 'Went away because I didn't want to face the truth.' - But what's the truth? I think there's something he's not telling me or I'm looking _way_ too deep into this."

Dr Johnstone wrote some of this done, he looked back up where it looked like Carly was fighting back tears. He gave her a box of tissues, she took one out and wiped her eyes. "Well, at least we are making progress." He smiled, which Carly returned weakly.

"The only person that can answer those questions is Shane. Even yourself, if you look deeper." Carly looked down thoughtfully and did as she was told to look deeper. Into what? Herself or the facts? Or both?

- -

Carly was bored, she had nothing to do and when that happened she got up to mischief. One of the things she does best. She had finished recording one of her songs in the recording studio/basement and was free for the rest of the day. "Whatcha' doing?" She asked Shane as she flopped on the sofa. "Work stuff."

She nodded and started to play with Shane's phone, throwing it up in the air and catching it. Over and over again, until she dropped it. She quickly picked it up and made sure it was working, Shane gave her a stern look and she handed it back over to him. She started to tap on the arm of the chair, making some kind of beat. "Are you that bored?"

"Yes." She whined. "Oh, let's get a dog. Like my old one Rocky, well we didn't like buy her. Some gave her to us but we had to get rid of her, she wasn't aloud in the flats. Yeah, we were like really good mates with the landlord and stuff but people complained." Carly rambled on.

Shane rolled her eyes, knowing the Carly tends to ramble when bored. He got up to answer a call and Carly went to look at his laptop. He had the 'Connect 3' official site open. The cheesy slogan was _'Connect with the band. Connect with the fans.'_ She rolled her eyes and clicked on add new blog. Yeah, she shouldn't have done it but she resorted to these kind of things when bored. With a smirk placed upon her face she begun typing away.

_'Hi Carly here._

_Yeah, I know what you're thinking. 'Why is she writing on here?' Truth is I'm bored out of my brain. Anyway, so you probably know that I'm the opening act for Connect 3 which is awesome and I just finished recording a song, called 'The Fame' written by Nate, which is pretty cool. Shane is out on a call, so I've stolen his laptop because he took mine away – long story – and I can't do anything else, because I bruised my ribs – again long story. I've only got 2 more weeks of school left then we go on tour. Jason just came in and wondered what I was doing, haha. I said 'Nothing just internet-ing..." and he was like 'I thought you weren't aloud on the laptops' so I was like 'he said mine, nothing about his.' Haha, I win. As soon as they see this blog, I'm dead. So I'll make the most of it. FACT: Shane Gray steals MY straighteners to do his hair._

_Haha, bye._

_Carly xox'_

Carly giggled before posting the blog and went back to the page Shane was on. She got up and headed for her room, she passed Shane and smiled sweetly at him but when she turned her back, a smirk took it place.

"Carly!" Shane shouted up the stairs, it wasn't a 'Carly-I-Going-To-Kill-You' but a 'Carly-Why?' She hopped off her bed and walked down to see him. "Read this." He passed the laptop to her and she saw the 'oceanUP' homepage, with the title 'Shane Gray's daughters boredom blog'. Underneath it read, _'Carly Torres, daughter of Shane Gray, posted a blog on the Connect 3 official website while Shane on the phone. She said that she was going to get into trouble for writing this blog so she wrote: 'FACT: Shane Gray steals MY straighteners to do his hair.' Some fans were amused while others were not. The full blog is below.'_

Carly grinned at Shane who gave her a half smiling, half telling off look. "What? I was bored." Shane rolled his eyes and opened the Connect 3 website to look at what people said.

_LOL, she seems funny._

_Who's Carly?_

_That was pointless._

_Haha, Joker._

The comments went on and on but most people seemed to have liking towards her. "See, my plan worked."

"What plan?" Shane asked. "The plan that was not planned." She stated. He rolled his eyes and pushed her playfully.

"So you're back at school soon. You're going to be good right?" Shane asked.

"Sweet as an angel." Shane patted her on the head and closed down his laptop, "You best be. You've only got two weeks left, so best behaviour." She mimicked him receiving a gentle bop on the head. "Now if you excuse me, I have a date to get ready for."

"Ugh, not again. Please tell me you don't plan on bringing her here." Carly said gagging a little bit. "Nope," Carly let out a sigh. "I'm going to hers." She returned to gagging.

- - - -

Hi, Kinda random chapter (Time skip a little bit.)

Review.

Follow me on Twitter, I update a lot!

Saw 17 again today, it was a really good film :D

Anyways, next chapter Carly goes back to school.... more drama (ish)

Back to school next week :(

(Song: Save you – Kelly Clarkson... sung by girl but shhhh lol)

- Charlotte! xxx


	24. Highs & Lows and Away we go

**Highs & Lows and Away we go.**

On the cover of the magazine was Carly in a yellow dress with a red belt, she looked amazing. It was her first ever magazine interview and she could wait to read it.

**So Carly, how do you feel about your first ever album?**

"_It's a massive amount of pressure but I'm really happy with it. The songs are all about my experiences and how I'm feeling. I've written most of the songs but some are written by Connect 3."_

**How did you get into singing?**

"_My mum was really the one who brought the singing out in me. I was born hearing her sing, like I would hear her in the shower and around the house, so that made me want to sing and she also taught me how to play the piano and the guitar. I spend most of my time writing songs, it's like a therapy for me, it's a way to express how I'm feeling."_

**As we all know, Shane Gray is your father and Nate and Jason Gray are your uncles. What's it like living with them?**

"_Hell. They are loud and annoying. But no, they're really nice people and amazing musicians, they've taught me a lot about music and myself. Oh and I can totally whip Jason on Guitar hero."_

**Do you see yourself as normal or a celebrity?**

"_Neither. I'm not normal, I very weird and random. And I'm not a celebrity, not even close."_

**Are you friends with any celebrities?**

"_No, I have 3 friends at school. Jez, Sasha and Kyle, and they are going to love me for mentioning their names." _

**Have you met any big celebrities?**

"_Nope, Not yet. I think they are trying to keep me away from all the famous people as I would be very embarrassing."_

**Any embarrassing moments?**

"_LOADS! The other day, I was grounded and I tried to sneak out of my bedroom window and ended up falling out of it and bruising my ribs. But I'm OK. I also walked face first into a elevator a few months back, in front of this boy. Ha."_

**About a week ago, you posted a blog on Connect 3's official website, How did Shane react to this?**

"_Ha, his face was priceless. He was like 'Why did you do that' and I was like 'Eh, got bored.' But he was OK with it."_

**10 random facts about Carly:**

_She grew up in England._

_She's very clumsy._

_She's shy._

_She's allergic to goldfish and lilies._

_She hates flying._

_The last time she was grounded was a few weeks ago. (She's just like YOU)_

_She hates high heels._

_She goes to high school, but is leaving soon._

_She loves denim miniskirts._

_She's 'addicted' to marshmallow fluff._

_**Buy her new album 'The New Girl' – Out June 11th and catch her as Connect 3's opening act on their 'Greatest Hits' tour.**_

Carly walked into school – her second to last day – with a bright smile on her face to be attacked by Jez, Sasha and Kyle with hugs. "I love you Carly!"

"I was so totally right!" She laughed as they continued to hug her. "Get off." They released her from their grips and walked to her locker. Jez was still reading the magazine. "You're allergic to goldfish?" He asked, a small smile twitching. She rolled her eyes. "Is that even possible?"

"Well yeah because when I asked for a pet, my mum got me a goldfish named Goldy."

"Unique." Kyle inserted. Carly hit on the arm. "I was 9! Anyway, after a few months of consistent problems, 'Carly, you're allergic to goldfish.' So bye bye Goldy." They laughed and turned when Cindy wolf whistled really loud. "Everyone follow me!" As she was 'Queen Bee' everyone immediately stopped what they were doing and followed on. They all looked at each other and followed the crowd, not wanting to but they didn't want to miss anything juicy. Everyone was in a room where Cindy was proudly standing my the TV in the classroom, she had a smirk on her face. _"Welcome to Hot Tunes. After long research about daughter of pop star Shane Gray – Carly Torres, we found out that she was indeed born and raised in England by her mother, Mitchie Torres."_

"Stupid name." Cindy sniggered. At the mention of Carly's name, everyone turned round to face her. She swallowed hard, praying that it was the end of the report but no the present kept yapping away, words pouring out of her mouth each one slowly cutting her like a knife.

"_So why the sudden change?"_

Carly mouth was getting dry. She started wishing that there was a power cut or that a meteor came crashing down. _"Well, Mitchie Torres died in September last year of cancer meaning that..." _That's all the Carly heard, the words 'Mitchie Torres died' kept replaying in her head over and over again, like a broken record. Eyes were all on Carly as her secret had now been exposed, she turned on her heel and quickly fled the scene. Tears started pouring down her face as she ran outside the front of the school, flopping down on the bench as she dug around in her pocket, trying to find her phone. Sobs escaped her throat as she rang Shane, but it was no use it went to answer phone – he was probably in a meeting or something. "Dad, please come and get me. Everyone knows about mum. They all know." She sniffed.

"I don't know what to do... I-I.." She trailed off and she began to cry harder. She hung up and wiped her tears away with her sleeve, wishing her mum was here. She would wipe her tears for her and give her a nice warm hug.

"She died?" A voice said, above a whisper. Carly looked up to see the person she least expected to be here. Cindy. "Yeah." Carly sniffed and looked back down. "So go on, spread the word, have some fun with my fucked up life." Guilt started to wash over Cindy, she had been tormenting Carly all this time and she didn't even know the truth.

"I only did that because I thought you had such a perfect life and-"

Carly laughed bitterly. "My life is far from perfect. Do you know how hard it is to try and act like everything's OK, but really I'm broken." Carly wiped her eyes again. Cindy sat down on the bench and hesitated as she put her arm around her shoulders. "What are you doing?" Carly asked.

"Comforting you...." She said as she gave her shoulders a gentle squeeze. Carly gave her a weak awkward smile. "You can stop now." Carly muttered. Cindy removed her arm and looked down at her lap. "I'm s-sorry." She stuttered. "I mean, I thought your life was like perfect and my life is utter crap, so I guess I was jealous."

Carly sighed. "There's nothing to be jealous of."

"My dad." Cindy started looking out into the distance, lost in her thoughts. "He's in the army, so I don't see him like at all. My mum she's still married to him but she has a boyfriend and has had previous boyfriends. I'm not aloud to say anything to my dad when he comes home." Carly studied her face, and saw that she was really upset. Not everything is like it seems. That's the dark side of the family.

"I didn't know." Carly muttered. "Nope. No one does." Cindy ran her fingers through her long blonde hair. "I didn't know about your mum."

Carly sadly smiled at her which she returned, suddenly the both became aware of the car speeding towards them, it was Shane. "OH, CRAP!" Carly exclaimed. Shane jumped out of the Car and grabbed Carly but the shoulders. "Are you OK? What happened? Are you OK?"

"I'm fine." Carly reassured. "Thank God, don't ever leave messages like that again. I couldn't understand a word you were saying and then you started crying and I got all freaked out." He rambled on, Carly still in his grip. "Was it something about Mitchie?" He asked. She nodded and whispered, "Hot tunes."

Shane went ballistic, "They can't do that! Broadcasting about people's personal lives that that."

"Err, Dad. They can. That's their job! It's what they do!"

He sighed angrily and his attention was draw to Cindy sitting on the bench, almost starring at Shane. Guess she's never met a celebrity before. "Who's that?" He asked. "Cindy."

"CINDY! That's that girl who's been causing you trouble and the one you pounced on." Shane yelled. Cindy face went from starstruck teenager to scared little girl. "No, it's Ok we sorted things out."

"You can't go from hating each others guts, to 'sorted things out'. Things just don't happen like that."

Carly shrugged. "We're teenage girls. That happens all the time." Cindy nodded in agreement. Shane rolled his eyes and motioned towards the car. "Come on, we have to get this sorted 'Hot tunes' thing sorted out." Carly turned to Cindy and smiled before getting in the car with Shane and driving off to where she assumed Nate and Jason were.

-x-

"No Rachel, something needs to be done. They can't do that! How did they even get the hospital records?!" Shane was furious and wasn't letting this go. Carly had her arms folded on the desk which she buried her head into, tears silently falling. It was amazing no one saw or heard her cry. Caitlyn and Ella were there as well, every now and then they would tell Shane to calm down. Rachel was trying her best to help them out but it was going well. They kept replaying the video over and over again, which was so painful to Carly. "Shane, what do you want me to do?"

"I dunno... That's your job." She rolled her eyes. Her phone buzzed, telling her Philip was outside. She got up along with boys and they headed out of the room to greet him. When they left Caitlyn came and sat next to Carly. "Carls, look at me." She lifted up her tear stained face and Caitlyn immediately pulled her into a hug. "Aww, sweetie. It'll be OK." She said as Ella came over and rubbed her back. "Do you want to go home?" Ella asked. Carly nodded and Caitlyn grabbed Nate's keys out of his jacket pocket. "Come on then."

They went out into the car park and got into Nate's car, Ella went in and told them they were headed home. When they got in, Carly went a laid in the back yard on a sun lounger, it wasn't a bright day. She sighed as she watched the clouds moved around in the sky, she had never felt pain like this before. She had run out of tears and was to exhausted to do anything, so she chose to sleep.

_She saw a face, she knew that face. That was.... "Mum?" She whispered. Mitchie held out her arms and Carly crashed into them. "I've missed you."_

"_I miss you too, baby girl." Mitchie said, rubbing Carly's back. "I'm very proud of you."_

"_Proud?" Carly asked, confused. She nodded, "You are such a strong brave girl. You'll all grown up. Well, not entirely. You're still a silly little prankster." She said scruffing up Carly's hair._

_She giggled, feeling like she was 10 again. She hugged her mum tighter, not wanting to let go. "He loves you mummy." She mumbled. "Shane he loves you, he really does. I know so. He told me. He loves you."_

_Mitchie shook her head. "That's not love. That isn't love, darling."_

"_He does. Dad does!" Mitchie continued to shake her head. "No Carly. Love is where some will do **anything** for the person they love."_

_Carly frowned. "You'll understand one day." Mitchie whispered in her ear. "I love you mummy."_

"_I love you too baby girl." She placed a kiss on her forehead before unwrapping her arms and walking away._

"_Where are you going?" Carly called after her. "Don't go! I miss you!" Mitchie continued to walk away, not looking back. "Please don't go!"_

She woke up and looked around to find she was still in the garden. In a bittersweet way, that cheered her up. Even though it didn't really happen. She rubbed her eyes and turned as she heard the back door open. It was Shane, he came and sat next to her. "What are you doing out here?"

"Having weird dreams." She said shuffling on her side to face Shane. He chuckled, "You need to start packing, we've leaving tomorrow, late at night." She nodded, "Who's gonna want to see me perform though?" Carly asked.

"Who wouldn't?" Shane exclaimed. "You're an amazing singer. Amazing performer."

She smiled at him, "Thanks."

"Come on, I think we have some marshmallow fluff left." He winked at her, she shook her head and laughed as she followed him inside.

-x-

Carly walked into school on her last day, dragging her feet. She didn't want to say goodbye to her friends. She saw Jez by his locker and ran up to him before leaping on his back. "I'm going to miss you buddy!" She cried out, laughing a bit. He turned to look at her on his back. "I'm gonna miss you too." He said as she hopped of his back. Then she was tackled into a hug by Sasha, they both started to giggled and Carly hugged her back. "I'll come a see you when you perform here." Carly squealed in delight, "Totally, I send you guys some tickets and backstage passes."

"Can you do that?" Kyle asked. "Yeah, sure. Why not." She laughed. Cindy walked up to them and Carly smiled at her awkwardly. "Hi." Cindy said quietly. "Wanna walk to home room?"

"Sure." Cindy smiled and started to walk as Carly followed, "I'll explain at lunch."

"So did you get it all sorted out?" Cindy asked,_ wow, this is more awkward than I thought!_

"Nah, not really. But whatever, it'll blow over."

Cindy nodded in agreement and people started to stare as the walked down the corridor, "I guess people thought we would be civil to each other." Carly joked and Cindy laughed.

"Here's my number." Cindy said handing her a piece of paper, "Maybe we should stay in touch."

"Yeah, alright cool." Carly grinned as she stuck the paper in her pocket. When they got into home room, Mrs Newton called her other. "Carly, it's your last day today isn't it?" Carly nodded in response. "Well I wish you all the best in the future and good luck on tour."

"Thanks Mrs Newton!" She said happily.

The rest of the day was very sad, Carly was excited to be going on tour but she would miss her friends so much. "Carly?" She shut her locker to turn around and see Joel with a smile on his face. She would normally run away but today, she didn't "Hi."

Out of the blue, Joel crashed his lips on to Carly's before she even had a chance to stop him. _What the hell?!_ She screamed inside her head before coming to her senses and pushing him away. "Joel, What the hell?!"

"Just a goodbye present." He smirked. "Gee, thanks."

"You're welcome." He grinned and walked away. She ran to the water fountain and washed her lips, trying to get rid of anything to do with Joel. She heard the sound of laughter and turned to see Jez, Kyle and Sasha laughing at her. She stood up and wiped her mouth one more time. "It's not funny." She yelled, they nodded. "Come on." Jez was driving them all to Carly's house so they could wave a off and help her pack. The walked across the car park and got into Jez's car before driving home. Carly sadly looked behind her, smiling. _Goodbye, normal high school girl. Hello, famous singer. _

"Caitlyn?" Carly called as she entered the home - which looked like they were moving house - she knew Shane, Nate and Jason weren't here and Ella was visiting her family before tonight. Caitlyn appeared in the living room door with Grace in her arms who smiled at the sight of them. "Hey guys, Oh Carly can you take her, I really need to pack." Caitlyn said and Carly took Grace out of Caitlyn's arms and held her to on her hip. "So how was the last day?" She asked as she collected some things up. "Carly got kis-" Kyle was cut short by Carly stomping his foot. He groaned in pain and the others laughed. "You got kissed?" Caitlyn said in a mocking tone, "By who?"

"Joel." Kyle said, receiving another stop. He yelped out in pain and Grace let out a small giggle, which everyone laughed at, except Kyle. "I'm glad you think it's funny."

"Who's Joel?"

Carly rolled her eyes. "This really annoying, and wannabe 'ladies-man' at school. He just came and planted one on me." Caitlyn laughed and picked up a dummy (or pacifier) and placed it in Graces mouth, whose eyes lit up when she saw it. "Lucky you."

"Let's get packing." Carly said and started to walk up the stairs, the friends close behind. Only Jez had ever seen her room, so Kyle and Sasha went crazy when they saw it. "Wow, you're room is awesome." Carly smiled at them and placed Grace into Sasha's arms, she tickled the baby's tummy making her smile and giggle a bit. They hoped on the bed while Carly placed some more things into her bag. "Is that your mum?" Sasha asked, pointing to a photo frame on Carly's bedside table. "Yeah."

"She's well pretty." She proclaimed. "And she looks just like you." Carly smiled and placed some more clothes into her bag.

"I'm really going to miss you Carly." Jez said sadly, "Don't forget us when your all big and famous."

Carly came and gave her 'big brother' a hug, which Kyle and Sasha then joined. "I could never forget you guys!" She said. They stayed like this for awhile until Carly got up and started packing some things in the bathroom. "Someone's back." Kyle informed them looking out the window, "It's Shane."

Sasha rolled her eyes. "Thanks Mr Watchdog."

He pushed her and squealed still keeping hold of Grace. "Guys stop it." Jez said picking up Grace. "He started it." She said pointing to Kyle, sounding like a 5 year old.

"What?!" He throwing his arms out to the side knocking over the photo frame, smashing it on the ground.

Carly, who was packing in the bathroom, heard the smashing noise and put down her pink toiletries bag on the counter. She walked out and saw the photo of her and her mum unearth a pile of broken glass. She didn't move for a while, she stood and looked at it. Kyle came over to her and almost begged for forgiveness. "I'm so so sorry. I'll buy you another photo frame, I'll clean it all up. I'm so sorry Carly."

Carly looked up at him with a soft sad smile. "It's OK, the picture alright." She told them, bending down and removing the picture from the smashed glass. She placed it on the bedside table before quickly running downstairs and getting a dustpan and brush. She swept up the mess before placing it in the bin. "Carly, I'm so sorry. Are you OK?" - He asked for about the 100th time. "I'm fine." She repeated slowly in a slight mocking tone. "Will you stop worrying?"

"I'm sorry-"

"And apologizing." She added and smirk on her face. He laughed and pulled her into a hug.

-x-

"Bye, love you guys!" She yelled out of the tour bus door as they got into Jez's car and drove away waving at her. The doors shut and it was official, they were on tour. "Are you excited?!" Jason asked, bouncing up and down. "Yeah, but I'm really nervous."

"Don't worry." Nate started, "Once the adrenaline kicks in, you'll be rocking out on stage." She smiled at them and went to explore the tour bus, it was beyond her wildest dreams. It seems like something you would see in the movies. It was big and spacious, everyone had there own rooms, that's how big it was – of course Ella and Jason and Nate and Caitlyn were sharing though. Grace was also on the bus as well, she had a special bed - suitable for a 3 month on a tour bus - in Nate and Caitlyn's room. They weren't extremely big, but they were as big as they were going to get. She absolutely loved it, if you at told her last year that her dad was part of a famous band and she would go on tour with them, Carly would have never believed them. "Carly!" Shane yelled pulling her out of her thoughts. "Did you pack the straighteners?" He asked in a panic.

"Yes, ma'am. I got your nail polish as well." She joked, Shane grabbed her in a headlock and gave her fluffed all her hair up, they were both laughing there heads off. This tour was going to be something special she could feel it.

- - - - - - - - - -

I can't make up my mind about this chapter.... I seems to go from happy to sad to happy to sad. xD

Anyways, This was a immensely long chapter. The tour has started! The next chapter will be 'opening night' and well, Carly is scared out of mind! :D

REVIEW :D:D:D

Ok, I'm going to start this NOW.

Decision time......

Which should I do first? (After A New Life is finished)

- Pre-sequel

Pre-sequel to 'A New Life' – From that pregnancy test, that changed her life. To the illness that ended it. Mitchie Torres' life was taking a turn but sometimes mistakes can be unplanned miracles. Their past was a mystery... until now. R&R

- Sequel 

Sequel to 'A New Life' – She's back but she's changed a lot. The fame as gotten to her and it's time for a change. Where better to go then Camp Rock? She doesn't want to go but while she's there, she discover love, happiness, the past and herself. R&R

Vote on my profile :)

Check out my co-written story – Heaven Sent – with Eveliuxx (Check out her channel, it's on there) my chapter is next :D


	25. Here we go

**Here we go.**

The tour bus came to a slow stop at 4 in the morning. No, they had not arrived at the venue, they driver had been driving a long time, so it was a pit stop and coffee break. Carly was up, sitting staring out of the window. She couldn't sleep, she was too nervous. She watched as the driver, Hank got up to exit the bus but stopped when he saw Carly. "Hey there." He said softly trying not to wake up everyone else. She waved at him, "Nervous, eh?"

She nodded, pulling her legs up on the sofa. "Well about to stop and get some coffee." Hank said pointing to the little café the were parked up at. "You want to come along?"

"You paying?" She giggled. He shrugged, "Sure." She smiled at him and got off the sofa. She was wearing a pair baggy blue checked pyjama bottoms, some ugg boot slippers and a tank top. She grabbed a hoody on her way out and pulled it over her head. She honestly didn't care if people saw her in her pyjamas. Hank was also Connect 3 and now Carly's bodyguard, so he would save Carly from any paparazzi or press. She followed the dark skinned bodyguard out of the bus, he locked the door behind him, and they went into the café. Carly flopped down in a booth and watched as Hank went over and ordered himself a coffee. "Carly, what do you want?"

"Err, a doughnut please." Hank nodded and ordered it for her. "Oh my gosh, you're Carly right? Shane Gray's daughter." The woman said at the counter as she placed the a lid on the coffee cup. "Yeah." Carly smiled. "Wow, me and my sister are going to the concert tonight." The woman said, she looked like she was in her mid 20's. "Really? Cool."

"Yeah, you're performing as well right?" Carly nodded. "Great." She grinned. Passing Hank the doughnut and coffee. He gave her the money and walked over to where Carly was. "You know, not many celebrities would come into a small café in the middle of nowhere, at 4 o'clock in the morning wearing their pyjamas." She called across at room of the empty café.

Carly took a big chomp out of her doughnut before replying with food in her mouth,"I'm not like a celebrity."

"I can see that." The woman grinned. "Hey, what's your name?" Carly asked.

"Jen."

She turned to Hank. "Give Jen some backstage passes, if she wants them." Jen's face lit up. "Really?" Carly nodded.

"Er, Carly. One, I don't carry backstage passes around with me all the time and two, don't you think you should talk to Shane first?"

"One – What kind of a bodyguard doesn't have tickets on them."

Hank rolled his eyes. "The ones that are not salesman." Carly glared at him, "Two – If I talk to him now he'll be all cranky and not remember the conversation anyway."

Hank sighed and grabbed his keys, "Wait here." He walked back to the bus and Carly finished her doughnut. "So Jen, who's your sister?"

"Vicky. She's totally in love with Connect 3." _Vicky.... Why does that name sound familiar in that context._ She thought, but shook it off. "Awesome."

"So is Shane like single?"

"Seriously why do people use me as a source of my dad's dating status? Honestly, I mean do you think I really want to talk about that?" Carly groaned, rolling her eyes. "Sorry." Jen giggled. Hank returned with 2 backstage passes and handed them to Jen. "Thanks so much. See you later." Carly and Hank said goodbye and headed back to the bus. "I'm going back to bed. Thanks for the doughnut."

Hank started up the engine. "No problem. Night." Carly went back to her bedroom and took off her hoody and ugg slippers. She climbed unearth her covers and turned to her side to see the picture of her and Mitchie sitting next to each other, Carly had a grin on her face and Mitchie was laughing at her. She had obviously done something funny before the picture was taken. Carly smiled and switched off her lamp before falling into a soft sleep.

-x-

Carly was awoken by some kind of 'heated discussion' between her family. She moodily got up and put her slippers on before dragging herself out of her room. She rubbed at her eyes and walked into the room to see Caitlyn, Shane, Ella, Jason and Nate. "Dude, what is with the noise? Do you know what time it is?"

They turned and looked at Carly. "Sorry, Jason stole my pancake." Nate said like a five year old. "I did not, it was mine in the first place." He defended.

Shane had a smirk on his face as Jason and Nate slowly turned to him. He finished chewing and wiped his mouth. "Now it's gone."

Nate and Jason's eyes narrowed at him before Jason grabbed him in a headlock and Nate frizzed up his hair, the thing he hated most. "That's why I got woken up? Because of a pancake?" Ella and Caitlyn nodded, obviously thinking the same thing as Carly – that they are childish and pathetic.

"Guys, stop it!" Shane yelled. They continued and Carly rolled her eyes before 'accidentally' spilling syrup over them. "Whoopsie." She giggled along with Caitlyn and Ella. "Carly, why the hell did you do that?" Shane asked.

She shrugged and pour syrup on her pancakes. "You guys were being childish, so I thought I'd be childish too." They all groaned before walking away, most likely to get changed. Carly smiled and put a pancake in her mouth. "Nice one." Ella said giving Carly a high five.

A wail was heard coming from Nate and Caitlyn's room and that could only mean one thing, Grace was up. "NATE!" Caitlyn yelled. "I'm changing!" He called back from the bathroom. She groaned and went to get up but Carly stopped her. "I'll get her." She chimed and ran into their room. She picked Grace up and cooed at her, she slowly started stop crying which made Carly grin. She returned to the kitchen, which had a small dining table in it, Carly passed over Grace to Caitlyn who bounced her up and down. "So you excited?"

"And nervous." Carly replied. "You'll do fine!"

Shane was the first to return and Carly picked up the syrup bottle making Shane hold up his hands in defence mode. "You are so funny." She laughed mocking Shane. He came a pushed her off her chair. "Not cool." She huffed crossing her arms. Shane laughed and pulled her up off the floor. "We're here!" Hank called out. They all turned to the window to see the concert venue. "Wow." Carly breathed out.

"Are you ready?" Shane said to Carly. "No, not really. But it doesn't look that is an option." He gave her shoulders a gentle squeeze and smiled at her.

-

Carly had just finished her rehearsal, which was pretty scary even without the crowd. It was Connect 3's turn to practice while Caitlyn, Carly, Ella and Grace watched. "OK, what about a blue lights." Shane said into the microphone and the lights changed to red. "That's some good looking blue." Carly yelled. Ella lightly pushed her while laughing. "The BLUE one." Shane repeated, the light stayed red. "Ok, thanks." Shane muttered sarcastically and turned to face Nate who shrugged at him. "We're fixing it, take five." A voice said from the speakers. Nate hoped down off the stair and picked up his daughter. "Aaa, ooo joo."

"Yeah, I totally agree." Carly said to Grace's 'talking'. "Shut up Carly." Nate stuck out his tongue at her. "Real mature."

Shane and Jason came down as well and sat down. "So how are you doing your hair tonight?" Shane asked. "I was thinking, Straight or maybe loose curls. Or Waves or....why do you care?"

"I don't. I'm just making conversation." He smirked.

"Oh, I think you should have you hair like this." Carly slapped on the back of the head. "Yeah, that looks good." Shane glared at her.

"God, you wouldn't think that you guys were father and daughter." Caitlyn stated. "He started it!" Carly defended crossing her arms.

Soon the sound check was over with and they were getting ready for the concert, of course Carly was panicking while Connect 3 lounged around in no rush at all. "Oh... Where's that sliver belt?" Carly said digging through her dressing room. "Unless you wear this!" Ella said pulling out a black dress. Carly stopped and looked at it, "Back to square one." She dumped a bunch of clothes on the floor.

"Ooh, wear this!" Caitlyn said pulling out a bright yellow top with a picture of headphones on. "Stop it....Ooh." She grabbed the top off of Caitlyn and found some black shorts to go with it. "These!" Ella squealed passing her some black boots. She ran into the bathroom and got changed quickly. When she came out, Shane and her uncles were in there. "Oh yay, let's all hang out there." She said as she rolled her eyes.

She found a black belt and quickly put it on. "You're going out in like 5 minutes." Jason told her.

"Thanks for the reminder!" She muttered before finding some accessories. "Carly, you need to get out here." Rachel yelled through the door. "You know what? I've changed my mind, I'll just go wait in the bus." Shane grabbed her arm. "Don't be silly. You'll do fine! Do you want me to wait with you?" She nodded and said bye to the others who wished her luck.

"I can't do this!" Carly squealed, trying to walk away from the stage entrance but Shane stopped her. "You can!"

"B-But, what if I trip or fall?" She panicked. Shane waved his hand at her, "I do that all the time."

She rolled her eyes and the music to her first song began to play. "Oh god."

"Don't worry. You'll do fine." He reassured. "Oh my god, What song is this?!"

"The Fame."

"I've forgotten the lyrics!"

Shane chuckled. "No you haven't... remember? _I can't help myself, I'm addicted to...._"

"_A life of material._ Got it." She smiled nervously at him.

"Please welcome for her first ever performance, Carly Torres." She started to get dragged and Shane gave her one last hug and a kiss on her head before she vanished out on stage. The crowd cheered as came out on stage, she looked around and saw the – what seemed like – millions of people. She held the microphone up to her mouth and started to sing, _here we go._

"_I can't help myself  
I'm addicted to a life of material  
It's some kind of joke  
I'm obsessively opposed to the typical_

All we care about is runway models  
Cadillacs and liquor bottles  
Give me something I wanna be  
Retro glamour Hollywood, yes, we live for the

Fame, doing' it for the fame  
'Cause we wanna live the life of the rich and famous  
Fame, doing' it for the fame  
'Cause we gotta taste for champagne and endless fortune."

She started to move around stage a bit and became more comfortable with it. The crowd was starting to like the song and Carly. She smiled brightly at his and gave the song her all. __

"Fame, fame, baby, the fame, fame  
We live for the fame, fame, baby, the fame, fame  
Isn't it a shame, shame, baby? A shame, shame  
In it for the fame, fame, baby, the fame, fame

I can see myself in the movies  
With my picture in the city lights  
Photograph, my mind and whatever else  
You'd like to shoot you decide

All we care about is photographic 

_Girls on film and body plastic  
Give me something I wanna see  
Television and world wide famous musicians_

Fame, doing' it for the fame  
'Cause we wanna live the life of the rich and famous  
Fame, doing' it for the fame  
'Cause we gotta taste for champagne and endless fortune

Fame, fame, baby, the fame, fame  
We live for the fame, fame, baby, the fame, fame  
Isn't it a shame, shame, baby? A shame, shame  
In it for the fame, fame, baby, the fame, fame

Don't ask me how or why  
But I'm gonna make it happen this time  
My only dream tonight  
Yeah, I'm gonna make it happen this time.

Fame, doing' it for the fame  
'Cause we wanna live the life of the rich and famous

Fame, doing' it for the fame  
'Cause we wanna live the life of the rich and famous  
Fame, doing' it for the fame  
'Cause we gotta taste for champagne and endless fortune

Fame, doing' it for the fame  
'Cause we wanna live the life of the rich and famous  
Fame, doing' it for the fame  
'Cause we gotta taste for champagne and endless fortune  
Fame."

As the song ended people began to cheer louder than before. "Thank you." Carly said sweetly in the microphone. She took another look at the crowd as she caught her breathe. "Wow, thank you so much. This is such a great opportunity and I just wanted to thank everyone who made it happen." A few people ran on with a chair and microphone stand. "Now I know you'll are all waiting for Connect 3-" Screaming cut her off and she laughed. "Wow, you do realise they're like old." The crowd laughed a bit but continued to cheer. "I'm kidding." She laughed. "Now this is a song I wrote ages ago about myself." She told them, sitting down on the chair and picking up her guitar. "It's called 'My World', I hope you like it."

"_Please tell me what is taking place,  
Cuz I can't seem to find a trace,  
Guess it must have got erased somehow,  
Probably cause I always forget,  
Every time someone tells me their name,  
It's always gotta be the same.  
(In my World)  
Never wore cover-up,  
Always beat the boys up,  
Grew up in a five thousand population town,  
Made my money by cutting grass,  
Got in trouble in every class  
All in the place of London town_

You know I always stay up without sleeping,  
And think to myself,  
Where do I belong forever,  
In whose arms, the time and place?

Can't help if I space in a daze,  
My eyes tune out the other way,  
I may switch off and go in a daydream,  
In this head my thoughts are deep,  
But sometimes I can't even speak,  
Will someone be and not pretend? I'm off again in my World

I never spend less than an hour,  
Washing' my hair in the shower,  
It always takes five hours to make it straight,  
So I'll braid it in a zillion braids,  
Though it may take a frigging' day,  
There's nothing' else better to do anyway.

When you're all alone in the lands of forever,  
Lay under the milky way,  
On and on it's getting too late out,  
I'm not in love this time this night.

Can't help if I space in a daze,  
My eyes tune out the other way,  
I may switch off and go in a daydream,  
In this head my thoughts are deep,  
But sometimes I can't even speak,  
Will someone be and not pretend? I'm off again in my World

(la la la la)

Take some time,  
Mellow out,  
Party up,  
I don't fall down,  
Don't get caught,  
Sneak out of the house.

Can't help if I space in a daze,  
My eyes tune out the other way,  
I may switch off and go in a daydream,  
In this head my thoughts are deep,  
But sometimes I can't even speak,  
Will someone be and not pretend? I'm off again in my World

Can't help if I space in a daze,  
My eyes tune out the other way,  
I may switch off and go in a daydream,  
In this head my thoughts are deep,  
But sometimes I can't even speak,  
Will someone be and not pretend? I'm off again in my World."

The crowd was cheering once again and Carly had a bright smile on her face. After one more song, her time was up and go. She ran backstage and Shane captured her in a hug, "See I told you! You were great!"

"Thank you!" She squealed, they walked back to Shane's dressing room where they had moved. "You did great." Caitlyn said, getting up and hugging her. "Thanks guys."

"Guy's your up." Rachel yelled. "OK, we're off."

They all said goodbye and wished them luck. Connect 3 was off and ready to go on stage. "Well we're off to raid their food, so we'll see you later." Ella said as her and Caitlyn went, leaving Carly all by herself. She started to wonder if her mum would be proud of her and all the things she had done. She had gotten into trouble, a lot but that was just Carly, she knew that. Carly sighed as she got out some clothes and went into the bathroom, quickly having a shower. After letting the hot water sooth her and her thoughts, she stepped out and put her clothes on. She flopped down on the sofa in the dressing room and watched the screen that allowed her to see Connect 3's performance. She watched as they preformed and were amazing – why did Shane not want her to be apart of his wonderful life? Sure the press was on them all the time but it was not match to how she felt up on that stage – it was like she belonged there. Maybe, he was confused. He didn't know what to do, so he just left it. Was that what the 'truth' was? Her phone vibrated, it was Jez. "Hello."

"_Hey sexy!" _He joked. _"Have you performed yet?"_

"Yeah, it was well scary but when I got up there on stage, it felt-"

"_right?"_

She laughed. "I was going to say like I belonged there but that's good too."

"_Well us – meaning Kyle, Sasha and I – are making a official Carly Torres website."_

She rolled her eyes. "Shut up. I don't want that!"

"_Too late, thanks to Kyle's amazing skills we already have the homepage. Boo-ya!"_

"Seriously, like no-one is going to look at it."

Sasha's voice came onto the phone. _"Not yet at least, because it's so not ready. Plus when your CD gets realised which..."_

"You'll put it on the website." She finished off. "Guys... come on."

"_Carly, stop being so.... stubborn."_ Kyle said. _"People are going to love you!"_ Carly rolled her eyes at her _friend. "We've got to go... See you on Wednesday?"_

"Yeah, love you all bye."

"_Bye Carly!"_ They all yelled making Carly giggled, she hung up and placed the stomach as she continued to watch Connect 3 perform, 'burnin' up' and Carly remember when they were in the car and Carly was mocking his singing. She laughed slightly and yawned, she started to doze off in a nice relaxing rest but then she fell asleep. Not that she cared.

-x-

Shane came bursting through her dressing room doors after the concert, Carly eyes flew up and she fell off the sofa. "What did you think?!" He said grinning, still buzzing with energy. "Err- Good."

"You fell asleep didn't you?" Carly scoffed getting up of the floor. "No..."

Shane raised his eyebrows. "I just like the floor." She stroked the floor with the back of her hand. "What song did we close with?"

"Burnin' up?"

"Wrong!" He laughed and went to hug her but she stopped him. "You'll all sweaty and nasty. Shower then hug."

"Fine, no hug."

Carly shrugged. "I'll live." He rolled his eyes before exiting the room and Carly went out exploring. She passed a few dressing rooms and poster of Connect 3 lying around, so she found a marker pen and drew beards and moustaches on them. Giggling, she ran away and found a bunch of Connect 3 fans holding backstage passes, Carly then recognized Jen. "Hi Jen." She said. "Hi! Thanks for the passes! When are they coming out?"

She shrugged. "No clue-" She stopped when she saw the face of Nate's stalker... Vicky. She pulled Jen aside and spoke in a low voice just above a whisper. "OK, I don't mean to scare you but there is a crazed stalker behind you."

Jen turned around and laughed. "No, that's my sister, Vicky-"

"Who's a crazed stalker..."

Vicky then spoke up. "I can hear you, y'know." Carly squeezed her eyes shut. "Crap, they're going to kill me. Why didn't did you tell me you're sister is a stalker?!"

Jen was very confused and Carly groaned in frustration before running away, back towards the dressing rooms. She was 100 percent, royally and utterly screwed, Nate was going to kill her. Caitlyn was going to kill her. Shane was going to kill her.... Everyone was going to kill her. She run right into Nate and Caitlyn with Grace. "Carly did you do this?" Nate said holding up the poster which Carly had just doodled on. "No.." She giggled. They rolled her eyes. "Another question... Why are you running?"

"Well..." Carly need an excuse and fast. "I heard.... from valuable resources that.... the road is very busy tonight.... due to an.... accident. So like... we should skip the backstage tour and just.... drive."

Nate and Caitlyn weren't buying it. "What did you do?" Caitlyn asked. "What?! Why do you assume that I have done something wrong?"

Nate held up the poster again and Carly smiled sweetly before speeding off again. She went into her dressing room and quickly closed the door. "Crap. Crap. Crap." Shane came into her room as she was walking around chanting. "What are you doing?"

"Nothing, just exercise." She smiled."OK... we're off to do the backstage tour now. So I'll talk to you later." He left the room and Carly mentally slapped herself, she needed to tell someone... Ella. She walked around trying to find Ella when she spotted the backstage fans, she hid round a corner and poked her head out. She saw Hank between Vicky and Jen and Nate, Jen was explaining something to Hank and the others. Carly couldn't make out what she was saying and all of a sudden they all turned and looked at her. Carly smiled sweetly, waving at them. Nate's eyes were a weird shade of brown/black and that could only mean one thing. She was dead.

-x-

"_Hey everyone! As you may or not know, we – meaning me or a member of Connect 3 – must write a blog after each concert and I'm first. So today, was my first ever real concert and I was scared, very scared but I gave it my all... What did you think? Anyway, after that Connect 3 performed and as always were great – even though I did fall asleep in my dressing room..._

_After the concert was finished, some lucky fans who got backstage were given a tour but I was slightly ruined by me and I have been told by Shane and Nate to apologize to their fans who were on that tour as I did something stupid. But in my defence I didn't know what I did was stupid until I realized what was going to happen. So, I'm sorry._

_- Carly xox"_

**- - - - - - // - - - - - -**

Sorry for the wait.

Sorry it was drabble.

Sorry.

Haha, I have lots of exams and coursework so sorry for the slow updates.

**KEEP VOTING ON THE POLL (ON MY PROFILE) AS IT IS **_VERY_** CLOSE!**

Also check out this story (written by me and Eveliuxx) Heaven sent. It's GREAT!

Also follow me on twitter, I update a lot about gossip, funny things that happened today AND my stories! :D:D

Love you all, Charlotte xxx


	26. Lesson in the School of Fame

**Lesson in the School of Fame.**

"_Everyone's talking about the new leaked pictures of Carly Torres when she lived in England. In these pictures you can see Carly hanging around with her old friends. In one picture," _A picture comes up of a tall mixed-race boy, his arms locked around Carly's waist as she leans gently back into him, both smiling for the camera. Carly's dark hair has two streaks of blonde in it that run down the side of her face, stopping near her chin. _"Carly is seen with a boy, who we assume is her old boyfriend. In another picture, Carly is spotted again," _A picture flashes up on the screen of a group of friends in the same location, the same boy in the last picture is sitting on a fence with two other boys while Carly and some girls pose in front of them. _"These pictures seemed like a photo a normal teenagers hanging out until we spotted the alcohol bottles in the hands of some of her friends._" The picture zooms into the beer and cider bottles in the hands of all three boys and one of the girl's. _"Well Shane, looks like it's time to sort this one out."_ The presenter said.

Shane shut the TV off angrily and turned to face Carly who gave a last attempt to escape the situation by pretending to be asleep. Shane bellowed her name out making her jump. She had never seen Shane this angry before, "I've never been to disappointed in you." He yelled pacing around the room, Shane had a temper everyone knew that. Carly decided to keep her mouth shut, which was a good idea. "Sure you've done some pretty stupid things but this-" He yelled pointing to the TV "this is just outrageous. Drinking? Honestly Carly? How old were you?" Carly sunk into her chair as Shane towered over her. "13... maybe."

"13? I mean how did you even get the alcohol?" Carly opened her mouth but was cut off by Shane. "No, I don't even want to know." She rolled her eyes and folded her arms.

"Carly, this is just ridiculous!" Carly looked down at her lap. "And look at me when I'm talking to you!" He yelled, making Carly snap her eyes up to look at him. "I can't believe Mitchie let you get away with this. Did she even know?!" Carly shrugged. "Well I'm pretty sure if your mother did she would have not put up with it."

"You have no idea what my mother would have done." Carly growled at him. "Go! Now!" He said in the same tone pointing to her room. She stormed out but before she had vanished from Shane's sight she quickly yelled back "Well_ maybe_ if I had a father back then, I wouldn't have been like that!" She slammed her door behind her and let out a frustrated scream. She buried her face into her pillow and tried to calm herself down. She was so angry she felt like punching something, her pillow. She pounded her fists into her pillow, trying to release all of her anger. Guess she got her temper from Shane.

A few minutes later, there was a light tap at the door. "Go away." Carly grunted into her pillow. "It's Caitlyn."

"Oh." Carly got up and opened the door. "Go away." She shut it in her face before returning to her original position, head in pillow. Caitlyn came in anyway. "I'm going to chose to ignore what you just did because I can tell your pissed off."

"Got that right." Carly said rolling over onto her back. Caitlyn placed the laptop on her bed, "Shane wants you to write a statement about the photos and send it to Rachel." Carly groaned and rolled over but Caitlyn stopped her. "Come on, you have to." Carly picked up the laptop and typed. 'SCREW THE PRESS' before handing back to Caitlyn. "No, think about this. It's apart of fame. Think of this as a learning experience. A lesson in the school of fame."

Carly rolled her eyes and took the laptop back. "I'll give you some time on this." She exited the room, leaving Carly to write it alone. "OK, where to start." She muttered. She opened up a few websites, such as Hot Tunes, E online and ocean up. Ocean up was the worst one, saying 'Carly is a 'English Thug' – she drinks and it wouldn't surprise us if there is more footage of her doing outrageous things.' Hot tunes was more focused on the boy, Dan that Carly was photographed with and said that she wasn't a good role model.

"_To say that I'm a 'English Thug' is a pretty judgemental thing to do. Growing up in England, I didn't have a lot, but I didn't need all that stuff because I had friends and my mum. That was all I needed. I didn't need fancy clothes, a flashy phone because I had the things that you can't put a price on. Now in these pictures – which you must have done a lot of searching for – it's shows me hanging around with my friends. Yeah we had alcohol but that doesn't mean we were 'thugs', that is not the case. In my defence, most teens drink. It just happens and was there any photos of **ME** drinking, no. Now regarding the photo of me and Dan, we used to date but not any more. That's in the pass and I live for the future. I don't consider myself as a 'role model', everyone is different. So what is a role model? Someone who is perfect and does everything right? Good luck finding that as everyone makes mistakes. It's only human._

_- Carly Torres."_

Carly smiled as she pressed send and sent it to Rachel. Lesson one, completed.

-x-

Carly was having a bad hair day, and what's the answer to that? GHDs. She sat in her dressing room straightening her hair with all her might. She groaned, it wasn't going right. As she continued to try and fix her hair, there was a light tap at the door. "Who is it?"

Shane then came in her room and smiled at her. "Oh." She rolled her eyes and when back to straightening her hair. He smile dropped. "So you having your hair straight tonight?" He asked, trying to make conversation with her. Carly just looked at him and then straighteners as if it was the most obvious thing ever. "Look, I'm sorry I yelled. My dad used to yell at me – and still does – but I always thought, what's yelling going to solve." Shane said, Carly placed the straighteners down on the top. "And I'm still new at the whole parenting thing. So, how about me and you have a day out, when we next have the day off." He suggested, Carly rose her eyebrows. Confused. "Why?"

"I'm just trying to be a good dad – And I know what you're going to say, 'If you were a good dad, you would have been there from the beginning.'" Carly smiled at him, "Well at least you're trying." She said. Shane laughed at her, "Did you get your statement done?"

Carly nodded. "Yeah, sent it off to Rachel already."

Shane was going to say that he should have checked it first but he had to start believing in Carly. "OK, good." Shane started to sniff the air, the smell of burning flooded his nostrils. He looked over at the straighteners, which started to smoke. He quickly picked them up and the top was all burnt. "Oops."

"Oops, is right." He laughed. Then looked at her hair and began laughing even more. "What's up with your hair?"

"Shut up! It isn't funny." She pouted and Shane took the straighteners and tried to help her out. "Wow, my dad's doing my hair. Are you gay?" Carly joked. "Do you want me to help you or not?" She kept her mouth shut. "That's what I thought."

"_Please welcome, Carly Torres!" _Carly came out on stage playing her guitar and smiling as she got into her song. She lives for music, a natural performer just like her dad. Mitchie was more shy, but the more she got to know Shane she began to become a bit more outgoing.

"_I used to be a little bit shy, I kept my deepest feelings inside  
Speaking up to you about my emotions has always been hard  
But this just can't wait, tonight I feel a little bit brave  
So I won't let one more day pass without you explaining what we are_ She held the last note for ages and the crowd went crazy, clapping and cheering at her.

This is gonna sound kind of silly but I couldn't help but notice  
The last time you kissed me you kept both eyes open  
Baby can you tell me what does that mean?  
If you're looking over your shoulder then you don't need to be with me  
And I don't need to hold on

Don't let me stop you from doing what you wanna do  
You don't wanna stick, trust me it's cool, take no chance, get over you  
No, no don't let me stop you, if you wanna leave baby you can leave  
Just don't pretend that you're into me if it ain't true  
No don't let me stop you

I'm out of things I can take, gotta high threshold for pain  
Let's get one thing straight I'm not down to share you with anyone  
If that's not what you're looking for, nice knowing you but there's the door  
'Cause I know I can find someone who give me what I want

This is gonna sound kind of silly  
If you're looking over your shoulder then you don't need to be with me  
And I don't need to hold on

Don't let me stop you from doing what you wanna do  
You don't wanna stick, trust me it's cool, take no chance, get over you  
No, no, don't let me stop you, if you wanna leave baby you can leave  
Just don't pretend that you're into me if it ain't true  
No don't let me stop you

Even if I end up broken hearted I won't lie  
I don't wanna hear goodbye but either way I'll be alright."

"Don't let me stop you from doing what you wanna do  
You don't wanna stick, trust me it's cool, take no chance, get over you  
No, no, don't let me stop you, if you wanna leave baby you can leave  
Just don't pretend that you're into me if it ain't true  
No don't let me stop you

Don't let me stop you from doing what you wanna do  
You don't wanna stick, trust me it's cool, take no chance, get over you  
No, no, don't let me stop you, if you wanna leave baby you can leave  
Just don't pretend that you're into me if it ain't true  
No don't let me stop you."

-x-

_'Hey everyone._

_The concert was great tonight, we have the most amazing fans. It's been a long week but tomorrow we should arrive in LA and have a concert with our friends and family watching as well. It should be nice to see them all again. We are looking forward to seeing you all._

_God Bless._

_Nate.'_

- - -

Ramble. Again. Sucks. Again.

Next few chapter will be like this, just events happening at the concerts and stuff then the end :O

Sad but KEEP VOTING (profile) for the next story after this (Pre-sequel or Sequel) It's very close. Also check out the promo I made for the Pre-sequel (Link in profile) and the album cover I made for Carly (link in profile) :D Sequel promo coming soon xx

Review.

Follow. (Twitter)

MWAH, Charlotte xox


	27. Sneaky Spy

**Sneaky Spy.**

"Please, please, please, please, pleaseee." Carly whined, Shane shook his head, frantically. "No. We're not going shopping!"

Carly pouted. "Why?"

"Because, when I said that me and you should have a day out, I meant bonding." He explained. "OK, well I love to shop, see we're bonding right now." Carly grinned and Shane rolled his eyes.

"Fine, but what about Ella's birthday." Carly told him. He stopped in this tracks and eyes widened, "Ella's birthday?" Carly nodded. Shane shut his eyes and sighed. "Get my shades." He said, reluctantly. Carly squealed in joy and ran off the fetch some shades for him and herself.

Shane drove along the road steadily while Carly put on her shades and fixed her hair in the mirror of the car. "So when is Ella's birthday?" Shane asked.

"2 months."

He glanced at her quickly before looking back at the road. "What? You said he needed to get her a present."

Carly clicked her tongue. "See that's where you're wrong. I said 'What about Ella's birthday?' and_ you_ thought her birthday was soon. So yeah, you got tricked."

Shane scrunched up his face in total confusion. "So you said about Ella's birthday to trick me into taking you shopping."

"Yeah, pretty much." Shane rolled his eyes. "You are too sneaky."

Carly nodded, which Shane saw out of the corner of his eye. "Don't you just love this bonding thing?" She smirked and Shane scoffed, before laughing. Carly pulled out her phone and opened up Twitter. She had only made it a few days ago but she already had loads of followers. _Out shopping with daddyyyy :D_ She updated.

"Twittering again?" Shane asked as turning into a parking space, in the mall car park. He shut of the engine and Carly hopped out the car, bouncing away. Shane rolled his eyes, locking the car and walking around to her side. She was skipping along towards the entrance and Shane grabbed her arm. "OK, ground rules."

"There's no rules in shopping." Carly whined. "There is when shopping with me. Act natural. Unless you want to be chased." Carly nodded, meaning she understood."Don't call me Shane and epically not Shane Gray. Same reasons apply." Shane went on with the rules and Carly blanked out as she watched a cat scamper across the car park. "Got it?"

"Loud and clear." They walked into the mall and Carly's face lit up like a kid in a candy shop. Shane groaned, this was going to be along day.

-x-

Shane sat down on a stool as Carly looked at shoes. She wasn't into high heels and stuff, she was more a flats and converses. Shane pulled out his blackberry and checked his emails,

_Shane, me and Barron's movie premiers tonight. You and the guys wanna come and check it out? The ladies are welcome too. (Including Carly) If so reply and we'll put you on the guest list.  
Sander. _

Shane thought about it for a minute, why not? I could give them good publicity for the tour and Carly would learn about it as well.

_Sure, we'll be there. Thanks.  
Shane._

"Oooh, I love these." Carly squealed picking up a a pair of trainers covered in sequins, it was a bit out there but Carly loved it. "Shh, no squealing. Act normal."

Carly squealed even louder. "Carly!" Shane hissed. She laughed, "Chillax, no one cares."

Shane looked back at his blackberry and scrolled through all the other emails until he found one from Sander again.

_OK, see you there.  
Sander._

Carly chucked the shoes at Shane and giggled again as he jumped about five feet in the air. "Can I have these please?"

Shane picked them up and walked over to the till with Carly happily skipping behind him. "We're going to Barron and Sander's movie premiere tonight, so-" Carly face lit up and she was about to squeal or even scream in delight but Shane placed his hand over her mouth. "See, you were about to draw attention to yourself."

"Hello, I was about to put my hand over my own mouth."

Shane laughed. "I'm sure you were. Now, at the premiere there is going to be a lot of other celebrities there so please don't go crazy."

Carly scoffed. "I'm not a crazy fan girl. Please. I can keep my cool."

"But when you see Ashley Tisdale-"

"Ashley Tisdale? She is so cool and-" Carly rambled, a grin spreading across her face but she stopped when Shane titled his head to the side as if to say _'See what I mean'_

"Damn it. OK. Calm, cool and collected."

Shane smiled at her and handed over the shoes to the person at the till, who carried on with her job not noticing it was Shane Gray, that was until he handed his credit card over. "Oh my god!" She yelled and Carly jumped out of her skin knocking over a rack of sunglasses. "What happened to 'Calm, cool and collected'?" Shane hissed.

"That went out the window when 'Miss screamy' over here, scared me!" Carly retorted as she bent down to try and pick up the sunglasses rack. Shane turned back to the worker who was currently in a shocked state. He rolled his eyes at her as the manager came over to them. "Sorry about this." He apologized. Shane nodded and Carly grumbled as she pulled the rack up but all the sunglasses fell off. "Don't worry, we'll sort that out." The manager said, he pulled at his tie and walked round to the girl on the counter. "Stacy, we are very strict about how our costumers are treated. You _know_ that."

"Yeah but that _FREAKING_ Shane Gray."

The man with jet black hair, pulled Stacy away from the till leaving Shane, Carly and a shop with sunglasses all over the floor. Carly's shoes where still sitting on the counter along with Shane credit card. "Should we just take them and go?" Carly muttered and Shane hit her on the arm. "Just asking."

"Sorry about that." The manager apologized again as he returned. "Oh, don't worry."

"No, I'm really sorry about that." He repeated. Carly giggled, "I'm sorry about that." She pointed the sunglasses that covered the floor. Shane glared at Carly and she bit her lip to stop herself from laughing. "Err, that's fine." He mumbled. "Here, 50% discount." Carly punched her fist in the air.

"That's really OK." Shane said but Carly stop him. "If the nice man wants to give us half price shoes, then let him. Hello? That's like the ONLY rule in shopping. Not including your stupid rules."

The manager cut her off by placing the shoes in the bag and passing them to her. She smiled at him before getting out her phone to tweet again. _Just knocked over a rack of sunglasses in shop. Oops. Going to Barron and Sander's movie __premiere__ tonight :D_

"Have a nice day." He said to Carly and Shane, they quickly exited the shop and stopped to get a bite to eat. They spend the rest of their trip, bonding, talking, laughing.... the usual. By the time they got back they didn't have long till the premier.

"Carly! Are you nearly ready?" Shane called. She pulled on the shoes she brought earlier and brushed down her top. She looked at herself in the mirror and was pleased, this outfit was so 'her'. She was wearing a black and white strappy top and black skinny jeans. She picked up a black bracelet and slipped it on her wrist. She looked in the mirror and stopped for a moment, just studying herself. Her hair was straight and long like Mitchie's but dark like Shane's and her eyes were dark and beaming like Shane's. Her small frame fell back on her bed as she sighed. She turned to her left and saw a ring on the bedside table, it was sliver with black writing on it. It was the ring that Shane gave to Mitchie, it said 'I Have Nothing More To Give You But My Heart' in Spanish on the outside and English on the inside. Connie – Mitchie's mother – was Spanish and it was kind of passed down. Connie spoke fluent Spanish, Mitchie spoke it moderately and Carly had picked it up. She reached over and slipped the ring on her finger, playing with it. "Carly!" Shane called again. "Hurry up!" She quickly came out of her thoughts and jumped up quickly fixing her hair and running outside to the limo. "Finally." Her family all muttered. Carly smirked to herself and hopped into the limo, next to Shane. He caught sight of her ring and a smile twitched on his lips, seeing it again brought back memories of him and Mitchie.

-x-

"Talk to as many people as possible, Carly." Rachel explained. "And take pictures, sign autographs-"

Carly scoffed. "No one is going to want a picture with me or an autograph." Rachel rolled her eyes. "You'll be surprised." Carly scoffed again and Rachel walked away. Carly started to bit her nails – which were painted black – a habit she has when nervous. She felt the cold ring against her face which made her look down at it. She forgot to take it off...

"Carly, you're next." Rachel said pushing her towards the carpet, Carly came out of her thoughts and next thing she knew she was in front of sea of photographers and reports, along with a crowd of fans. She looked back a Rachel who smirked, Carly rolled her eyes and walked in front of the paparazzi who took loads of photos, flashes scattering everywhere. She posed with her hands of her hips and a small smile on her face, she wasn't used to this. Rachel then came and moved Carly along to talk to a E News reporter. Carly greeted the reporter."Hi I'm Giuliana Rancic and I am here at the movie premier for Barron and Sanders new movie, Double O eleven. Right now with me I have Carly Torres, how are you today?"

"I'm great. This is my first movie premier so I'm stoked, it's going to be awesome."

Giuliana smiled. "How do you know Barron and Sander?"

"Well, They are really good friends with my Dad, Nate and Jason, and I think I met them at Nate and Caitlyn's wedding." Carly explained.

"Awesome. So, your new album, which is called... The New Girl, right?"

"Yep."

"When does that come out?" She asked.

"It comes out in a few weeks. We had to release it during the tour because Connect 3's album was released before we started touring and we had to spread it out."

Giuliana nodded, "Which single is being released first?"

"New in Town, I don't know when it will be out but it is going to filmed when we head over to England because the song is about where I grew up... kinda... it's hard to explain." She laughed.

Rachel gave her the single it was time to move on and Giuliana wrapped it up. "Thanks for talking with us."

Carly smiled before Rachel pulled her along to another reporter. "How was that?" She muttered.

"Great, keep going." Carly stopped in front of tall man and shook hands with him. After about 4 more interviews she heading inside the building and Rachel left her. "Great," She mumbled. "The only one here who is alone." Suddenly, someone tapped her on the shoulder and she turned round to see Barron and Sander. "Oh, hey guys!" She exclaimed, hugging them. "So glad to see you!"

"You too, Little C." Barron said.

"Ooh, Little C. I like that, could catch on." She smiled and the boys. Sander grabbed her wrist – gently – and pulled her over to a tall, slim woman which some killer looks. "Diana, this is Carly. Shane's daughter."

"Hi, to meet you nice." She said in a strong French accent. "She doesn't speak English that well." He mumbled. "I can see that."

"Great to meet you too Diana." Diana smiled at her and took her seat again with Sander. "Hey, Barron. You know where my dad is or Ella and Caitlyn?" He pointed over to them and she thanked him before walking over.

"Hey Carly. How was that?"

"Weird."

Shane shrugged. "You'll get used to it."

-x-

It took a while for the rest of the guests to come into the movie premier. Carly had met various celebrities who said they had heard her music, she promised Shane she would keep her cool so there was no squealing or fan girl moments but that didn't stop her from tweeting _'Wow, how did all these people knew who the hell I was? Amazing. Pinch me! :D'_

Carly was getting some food when Caitlyn came over to her. "Carly, I need you to do something for me."

"I'm not taking food again, last time my bag got all sticky and I'm not going through that again!" She whined and Caitlyn grunted at her. "No, I need you to keep a look out for someone."

"Oh like a secret mission!"

She rolled her eyes. "Sure, why not. I need you to look out for Ella's old boyfriend, he's kinda like overprotective and-"

"Overprotective?" Carly questioned. "I'm not going to get killed am I?"

"No."

"Good, plus what does he have to be overprotective about? Ella's not with him any more."

Caitlyn laughed bitterly. "Try telling him that."

Carly placed some food into her mouth. "OK, so what does he look like?"

"He has sandy coloured hair, green eyes.... he tall, quite muscular-"

"Along with half the male population." Carly mumbled sarcastically. "Just keep an eye out."

"Leave it to me." Caitlyn laughed and walked away as Carly got out her phone and opened twitter.

_'Oh yeah. I'm on a secret mission, so if you see pictures of me acting like a spy you'll know why. Haha, rhymed :P'_

Carly put her phone back in her pocket and looked around for someone who matched Caitlyn's description. A tall man with sandy coloured hair went pass and Carly went in pursuit. She causally followed after him as he stop and started to talk to someone else. Carly wondered round to the other side of where he was and tried to see what colour his eyes were. She couldn't get a clear view so she slowly made her way closer. The man put his sunglasses on and Carly quietly cursed under her breath. "Can I help you?" The man said.

"Err, No. I was.... just wondering where you.... got those sunglasses from..." She stuttered trying to think of a good excuse. "I dunno, my stylist gave them too me." Carly nodded. "Could I try them on?" She said, the man grunted and walked away. Carly gave the hand signal of 'up yours' behind his back and shook her head before walking away.

She walked into someone else. "Hey, your Carly Torres right?"

Carly looked up at a man wearing a causal looking suit, he was in his early 30s, late 20s. "Yeah."

"Well, I'm Ben from Hollywood Records. I've heard your music, it pretty amazing."

"Really." Carly gushed, a grin forming on her face. Ben nodded, "Yeah, I mean it has a mix of everything in it. There is fun bubbly music and there is powerful meaningful songs."

"Wow, thanks."

Ben smiled at her. "I have some boys on my label who have a song which needs some female vocals in it and I think you have a perfect voice."

"Oh my god, really?!" She squealed then a man which fitted Caitlyn's description walked past, everything was the same as she had said. Green eyes, sandy coloured hair, tall.... She wanted to follow him and tell Caitlyn but the person right in front of her had just offered her a chance to record with another band. "Here's my card, give it to your manager, dad, producer, whatever and we can sort something out."

"Thank you so much," She grinned placing the card in her pocket. "I will give it to them." She looked over where the man was a second ago but he was gone. "Sorry, I have to go." She told him and quickly walked over to where she saw the man. She tried to look over the crowds but couldn't see him. Carly spotted Caitlyn and Ella and went over to them. "Hey guys, I spotted the dude you were looking for but I kind of lost where he was and -"

"Who the hell is this?" A voice said and Carly turned to see the man she had saw walking past her, minutes ago standing opposite Ella. "Oh, looks like he found you." Carly muttered. Caitlyn grabbed her and pulled Carly to her side. "This is Carly, Shane's daughter."

"Hmm..." He said looking her up and down. "This films a 15 how did she get in here."

"I am 15." Carly growled at him. "Really? You're a bit short." Caitlyn's hand tightened around Carly's arms to stop her from moving.

"What do you want Jake?" Ella asked. "You're not really getting married to that pop star are you?"

"Yes, I am." She said proudly. "Why?"

"Because I love him."

"Yeah and I'm not _that _short." Carly interjected. They all turned to look at her, "Now is not the time, Carly." Caitlyn mumbled.

Carly grunted and folded her arms. "Look, Ella. So we had some bad times but we also had some pretty good times, didn't we?"

"Name them." Ella demanded.

"Er, that time where..... what about when we, er...." He stuttered trying to think of something. Carly giggled under her breath.

"Got something to say, little girl?"

"Yeah, I do." Carly said unfolding her arms. "Carly, shut it."

"You're not 'overprotective' like Caitlyn said," Jake turned his gaze towards Caitlyn who eyes widened at what Carly said. "You're this pathetic person who can't move on and needs a tic tac." Jake's eyes were blazing with fury. "Oh, I know who you are now," He smirked. "You're that Torres girl, aren't you?"

"Yeah."

He nodded. "The one with a dead mum and the dad who left her before she was even born."

Carly's face fell but soon was taken over with a look of anger. Before Carly could do anything Caitlyn grabbed her by the waist and pulled her back. "Screw you, You prick." Carly growled at him.

"See Jake, this is what is wrong with you. You act like a prick, correction you are a prick." Ella told him. Caitlyn had already dragged Carly to the back of the room and was trying to get her to calm down. "Carly, just calm down." Carly was shaking with anger, no one had ever been like that with her, rubbed her face in the things that hurt her the most. "You OK?"

"No, I'm not. I just – I just ...." She stuttered before letting out a frustrated sigh. Caitlyn, being the closest thing to mother figure in her life, pulled her into a hug. "For the record, Carly. You're not _that _short."

"Thank you!" She exclaimed as it was the obvious thing, causing them both to laugh. After a while, she calmed down. She could cope with things better now.

-x-

"Well that was the best and worst movie premier ever." Carly stated.

"Best?" Shane inquired, after having to explain what happened at the premier between Carly. Ella, Caitlyn and Jake.

"Didn't I tell you?" Shane shook his head as he took a chomp out of his sandwich. Carly passed him over the card. "Some Ben from Hollywood records gave me this, he said a band has a song that needs some female vocals and that he thinks I should do it."

Shane looked at card and grinned at Carly. "Wow, he's one of the best producers around."

"Really! Whoa. And Thanks."

Shane, still chewing on a bit of his sandwich looked at her confused. "For what?"

"Without you making me your opening act, I would even have an album." Shane smiled and pulled her into a hug. "You deserve every bit of it." He released her from his grip and she yawned. "I'm going to bed. Night."

"Night." Shane turned back to his sandwich but the other half was gone. "Damn that girl is sneaky." He muttered.

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

I was going to add have this chapter longer, but then it'll be too long.  
Outfit is on profile! Wanna see the ring? It's on there. :D  
Next chapter is concert in LA, reunited with Jez, Kyle and Sasha, Drama with Cindy then OFF TO EUROPE!  
Ends coming soon :'(

Keep voting, it's a tie! :O

Follow me Twitter: LuckyxxStar

Subscribe YouTube: LuckyxxStar

Haha, did you see Joe dancing to single ladies? LMAO, it was funny but kinda creepy x]

- Charlotte xox


	28. That Girl

**That Girl.**

"_I'm gonna take you out tonight,_

_I'm gonna make you feel alright._

_I don't have a lot of money_

_But we'll be fine._

_No I don't have a penny_

_But I'll show you a real good time."_ Carly finished singing at sound check.

"It's a wrap. Thank you Carly." Carly hopped off the stage and flopped next to Caitlyn – who was holding Grace – And Ella. "You look really tired."

"I am." She yawned. "Last night I couldn't sleep. No matter what I did." She tilted her head back and shut her eyes but Grace started to pull at her hair. She turned and looked at the baby who giggled. Carly stuck her tongue out at her and she giggled even more. "Why don't you go take a nap in your dressing room?" Caitlyn suggested.

"Yeah, I guess I will." Carly got up and Grace cried out, she turned around and bent down to Grace's level. "I'll be back later." She told the child, pinching her nose gently. Carly quickly exited and went to her dressing room and within seconds was asleep.

"Grace and Carly really do have a sister-like bond, don't they?" Caitlyn said she moved Grace around on her lap.

"They really do, it's so sweet." Ella agreed. "I reckon Carly wanted a little sister and Grace is the closest thing."

Caitlyn looked at her. "Wanted?"

"Well yeah, I mean can you see Shane settling down any time soon?" Ella asked, knowing what the answer was.

"True. But you never know, he might find someone."

"Maybe. I think Mitchie was his soul mate."

Caitlyn sighed. "Me too." A moment silence pasted over them but stopped when a 'smell' passed over them. "Someone needs changing." Caitlyn got up placed Grace on her hip while exiting the room and headed to the bathroom.

-

Shane entered Carly's dressing to see the teenager sprawled out across the sofa. He laughed under his breath and slammed the door shut behind me. He expected Carly to yell or scream, but nothing. She had rolled over onto her side but other than that, no response. He walked over to her and started to shake her, causing her to slap him in the face. "OK... I should of seen that coming." He said.

"CARLY!" He yelled next to her ear. "What?" She groaned.

"You're going on in an hour." He told her, she yawned in response. "Are you that tired?" He asked.

"Yeah, I need to wake myself up. I'm getting some fresh air." She told him and grabbed her shades, slipping them on. "Ok, but don't be too long. You know how Rachel gets." Shane warned her as they both exited the rooms but going separate ways. Carly, still yawning, pushed open a fire exit doors and sat down outside. It's amazing when the sun shines almost everything seems right, Carly closed her eyes and let the sun soak into her skin, a small smile on her face. Her hair was a mess and she was wearing some jeans and a hoody, but she didn't care.

"_This innocence is brilliant, I hope that it will stay..." _She sang softly._  
"This moment is perfect, please don't go away..._

_I need you now and I'll hold on to it, don't you... let it pass you by..."_ As she finished and slowly opened her eyes, the sun had gone behind a cloud, the moment was gone. Sighing as she got up she turned to open the door but then realised there was not handle.

"Oh, crap..." She muttered as she looked for a way to get through the door, there was none though. She started to bang her fists on the door but there was no answer. She groaned in frustration and slowly started to walk round the front. A crowd of people were standing around the front, buying tickets or trying to get in, Carly pulled up her hood and put her sunglasses back on as she tried to sneak round. After managing to get round the crowd without being noticed she walked over to the security guard. "Hey, I'll just be going back in." She said but was stopped. "Nice try."

"What do you mean 'Nice try'?" She growled. "You're not the only on who has tried that."

"Well, I'm the only one who is actually telling the truth."

He laughed. "Heard that one as well."

Carly groaned. "Look, I'm Carly Torres. I have to been on stage in less then 45 minutes! My hair is mess and I haven't even decided what I am going to wear. So please let me in. Tonight is a really important concert, all my family, friends, school buddies, _everyone _is watching this concert."

He shook his head. "Look, I don't actually care what happens inside the concert, my job is to stop people from getting in and guess what? You ain't getting in!" He boomed.

Carly's jaw dropped in shock, he was_ not_ going to let her in. "Fine." She spat, walking away. She folded her arms and looking left and right, trying to think of an idea. She walked round the venue and saw a table full of food with the name 'Nate Grey' on it. She smiled evil and quickly looked around, no-one was in sight. She climbed under the table and hid. Footsteps came and the table was push away. Carly was silently humming the mission impossible as she was wheeling into Nate's dressing room. She waited until she heard the door shut behind her and crawled out from underneath the table, she thought she was getting away with it that was until...

"What are you doing in here?" Caitlyn asked as she came out of the bathroom with Nate, who had Grace in his arms.

Carly scoffed. "What does it look like I'm doing in here?"

"Er, trying to come up with an answer to the question I just asked."

Carly looked at Caitlyn, thinking of an excuse. "OK, you got me. You win, nice going." She rambled before quickly exited the room.

"Hey, we won. I feel pretty good about that." Nate grinned.

"She's up to something." Caitlyn concluded. "Yeah, we never win."

Carly ran into her dressing room to find Shane sitting on her sofa with a one eyebrow raised. She yelped slightly when she saw him but put a fake smile on her face. "'Sup daddy-o."

"Quote-"

"Oh no." She mumbled.

"- Don't be too long. You know how Rachel gets."

"Pfft, I don't remember that." She lied but Shane was not buying it. "OK, long story short. I got locked out and went to get back in but the body guard at the front of the building is an ass, so I had to sneak back in."

"That wasn't really short."

Carly rolled her eyes and just then Rachel came in. "Oh crap..."

"CARLY! You have to go on stage in less than 20 minutes! Get ready, NOW!" She screeched, causing Carly to cover her ears. "I'm sorry, what?"

"NOW!" Rachel yelled. Carly jumped back and started to pull things out of the rack, a blue long vest top with the words 'No Rules' on it, a denim mini skirt and some blue pumps. She had the ring on again, she barely took it off. She ran into the bathroom and quickly changed. Rachel was not happy, she was freaking out that the show would start late. She came out of the bathroom, full clothed but her hair was still a mess.

She dragged the comb through her messy hair and got it looking half decent. As she went to pick up the straighteners Rachel grabbed her and pulled her away. "No, my hair is a mess!" She whined.

"Tough."

Carly huffed and with minutes to spare, she got out her phone and quickly twittered. _'Rachel, you suck.'_

A microphone was shoved into her hands and she was, literally, pushed on stage.

"_I have to wonder if this wave's too big to ride" _As she started singing, she turned and glared at Rachel.

After performing two other songs. Her final song was called _'We'_ is was basically about West High, she explained this to the audience leaving out the details about who, because they would know.

"_She's independent and beautiful  
Wish I could be like her.  
She's got the girls and the boys  
So wrapped around her finger.  
Rumour is she's some kind of dream  
Nobody knows she cries herself to sleep_

We are not that different from each other  
We just want somebody to discover  
Who we really are when we drop our guard  
That love has gotta start with you and me  
We

He's on the top of the social scene  
He's stylish cool and clever  
He's got a cool attitude that screams  
He's got it all together  


_You'd think he's addicted to himself  
But he wishes he could be someone else_

We are not that different from each other  
We just want somebody to discover  
Who we really are when we drop our guard  
That love has gotta start with you and me

We've gotta come together  
Oh You know you don't ever have to be alone  
You've got a hand to hold

Yeah La la la Oh Oh Oh

We are not that different from each other  
We just want somebody to discover  
Who we really are when we drop our guard  
That love has gotta start with you and me  
We, Oh Oh, We. 

_We, You and me, We.  
We've gotta come together."_

"Thank you!" She yelled and ran off stage. Rachel patted her on the back, "Sometimes you need a good kick in the ass to get you going." Carly laughed and rolled her eyes as she headed to her dressing room.

She collapsed on the sofa warn out from the concert but managed to pull herself up and have a quick shower and get changed, as she came out of the bathroom 3 people sitting on her sofa startled her. That was until she recognized who they were.

"Oh my god!" She squealed and Jez stood up as she ran over to him and jumped into his arms. "I've missed you guys so much!" She squeaked as he released her and she went to tightly hug Sasha. "We've missed you too!"

Last, Carly went a hugged Kyle. "You have no idea how much you scared me though." They laughed.

"You were amazing out there." Sasha commented. "I could see Cindy's eyes full of rage as Darren clapped and cheered."

"Really, she was like that. Oh, I thought she had changed." Carly said.

"Nope. She's still the same bossy, stuck-up bitch. But now she's worse because no-one's there to put her in line and tell her where to go."

Carly's eyes widened. "Me?" They nodded. "Oh my god, I really thought she had changed."

"Not one bit, she told everyone about how she made up some story about her dad just to get about juice out of your life and try to spread it but she got nothing."

"So her dad isn't in the army?" They shook their heads. "I _hate_ that girl."

Jez laughed. "Don't we all."

"So why is she here?" She queried.

Kyle spoke up. "School was selling tickets and -"

"Really? Wow cool." They all looked at her. "Sorry, continue."

"- and Darren wanted to go so Cindy had to come too."

Carly growled. "I'm going to give that cow a piece of Pissed-off-Carly." Sasha and Kyle looked at Jez. "I've seen her before, not good."

Cindy picked up the phone acting all sweet and innocent. "Hey Carly!"

"Cindy! You were at the concert right?" Carly said, pretending to be happy. Jez, Kyle and Sasha begged her to put it on loud speaker and she did.

"Yeah, you did really well."

"Thank you." She told her but looking at her friends and pretending to gag. "So how's everything at home you know?"

"Good, I talked to my mum about it and she said-"

"That her daughter is a lying whore bag?" Carly hissed. "I guess those little retarded friends of yours told ya..."

"They are not retarded and yes they did tell me because they are good friends unlike you who is a fake, slut face and a douche bag."

Cindy scoffed. "Darling you just described yourself."

"No I didn't! Oh my days, you're unbelievable."

"You too."

Carly groaned. "I'm not going to even waste my time talking to you!"

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

The line was dead, Carly growled in anger. "I am so mad right now!"

Her friends were falling around laughing. "You guys!"

After calming down they all decided to have a bit of fun by recording some videos of themselves dancing, being silly... you know the drill. Jez was going to put it on youtube later but Carly didn't care. "Carly, I have a present." Kyle said, while the camera was still on.

"What..." She replied very timid.

He passed her a package wrapped in paper, Carly still unsure opened it slowly. When she tore off the paper it revealed a silver photo frame with black diamonds on it. It was beautiful. "Kyle..." She beamed. "It's beautiful. You didn't have to."

"No, Carly. I really did, I felt really bad." He admitted, Carly chuckled softly then pulled him into a hug.

Carly was listening to Jez's iPod and flicking through his songs. "You have Connect 3 songs on your iPod?"

"Yeah."

"That's creepy." She said, as he threw a handful of peanuts at her. As they were having a fight the whole thing was on camera and it continued to roll for the rest of the time.

_'Sitting in my dressing room with my best friends! :D'_ She tweeted. Connect 3 had just come off stage and they had to the the usual meet and greets, tours, etc. So Carly was free for the next two hours or so just to hang with her friends.

"Hey look Carly. According to OceanUP me and you are dating." Jez announced, laughing.

"What? Let me see."

"_Carly's ring at the 'Double O eleven' caught our attention, it reads 'I have nothing more to give you but my heart' in Spanish. From a possible boyfriend?"_ It read with a picture of Carly at the premier then another one with Jez and Carly.

"I'm famous!" Jez yelled.

"You're also not dating me." Carly reminded him.

He waved his hand in acknowledgement and looked back at the website. Carly grabbed her phone and twittered.

_'The ring was my mums, given to her from my dad & I do NOT have a boyfriend. Jez is one of my best friends and he's gay ;) LOL!'_

_-_

_Wonderful concert, thanks for coming. Even though it started late. Sorry. Carly got locked out, haha._

_Anyway, we are off to see the rest of the world tomorrow. Long flights with a 5 month old, Mischievous Carly, Bickering Nate & Jason and Ella & Caitlyn talking and laughing about us. I'll have fun. Don't worry ;)_

_See you soon, god bless._

_- Shane._

After they were done with everything it was time for Carly to say goodbye to her friends and they all had to go pack because tomorrow they were leaving for the rest of the world. Carly couldn't wait, she had only ever been to Italy for a weekend but it was the best day of her life. She also couldn't wait to get back to England and see her old friends.

Shane on the other hand was looking forward to performing around the world but not looking forward to see were Carly grew up, he knew it could only be awkward and end in tears. Boy, was he right.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

This chapter sucks donkey balls x]

Haha, argh I hate it but I feel like the story is being dragged on so I need to end it soon.

Soon meaning – next chapter :O

I know, this one sucked and I always say the next one will be better and then it's not but HOPEFULLY it will be better.

Notices:

Keep voting as it will end soon! :D

Follow me on Twitter for previews of both sequel & pre-sequel.

**I know some of you are reading it but not reviewing. I have seen it on your favs and have seen the number of views. I'm not mad but please review!!!!!! ;)**

- Charlotte xox

(Sorry this completely and utterly sucked. (N))


	29. The Mess I've Made

**The Mess I've Made.**

"France, baby!"

"Germany, baby!"

"Italy, baby!"

"Norway, baby!"

"Spain, Baby!"

"Sweden, Baby!"

"Poland, Baby!"

"United Kingdom-"

"Carly, every single time we go to a different country to do have to say that." Shane complained rubbing his head. "Well yeah. I'm excited!" She grinned, bouncing in her seat. "But this one deserve a scream." Shane placed his hand over her mouth to stop her from screaming. They had been travelling in Europe for just under 2 months and this was there last stop, London. Carly had been looking forward to it for a long time and was almost bursting to be back home.

"Jeez, how do you stay so energetic?" Jason asked.

"Sugar and lots of it."

They rolled their eyes and Caitlyn out of the bathroom on the plane with Grace. "OK, she wont go to sleep, at all."

Caitlyn dumped the crying child in Carly's lap. "What the hell do you want me to do?"

"Fix it." Carly bounced Grace on her knee but this made her cry even more. She then tried to tell her a story but then started to ramble on about something else. Last resort for her was hypnotism, dangling the strap from her hoody in front of Grace's eyes. "You are getting sleepy." She sang in a weird voice. "You are getting sleepy. With the snap of my fingers you will fall to sleep."

Everyone watched as Carly snapped her fingers and Grace just blinked at Carly. "You where meant to go to sleep!"

Nate swooped Grace off Carly's lap and placed her in his arms. "Well, I must say to did a good job."

"I try." She gushed.

As they landed in London, Carly was bouncing off the plane and Shane had to control her because she was too excited. First they had a radio show, concert then it was off to south London.

"Welcome to Heart FM, I am here with Connect 3 and Carly Torres who are currently on their world tour. How's it going?"

"Great. We have the best fans." Nate said.

"And Carly, You have your first album out. Tell us a bit about that."

Carly sat up in her chair a bit. "Er, well there's a bit of everything on there. I like a lot of different styles of music by lots of different people, so there's some urban, some dance, pop-rock and there's some slow meaningful songs. So a bit of everything for everyone and I wrote all of the songs myself. Expect a few written by these three."

"That was the longest explanation ever." Shane added.

Carly laughed at him and rolled her eyes. "Yeah, I'm not surprised if it was. I'm probably intimidating because I wont shut up. I've had some coke."

Everyone in the studio looked at her. "Oh, like coca cola!" She screamed as everyone was in fits of laughter, even Shane. "I meant coca cola, like caffeine. I have never done coke." She told them while laughing. "You don't think I would actually do that do you?"

The studio was still laughing. "Oh, how embarrassing." She muttered, still giggling. "It's good to be home, ey?"

"You sure know how to make interview a hell of lot more interesting." Nate laughed.

"Right," The interview started. "We have a game to play called 'Is'. Basically I'm going to ask one of you a question, for example 'Who is the messiest?' and you'll give me an answer got it?" They told him they understood and started the game.

"Shane – who is the most annoying?"

"Carly." He replied automatically making her glare at him. "Don't give me that look. You know it's true."

"Nate – who is the loudest?"

"Carly." He told him. "Oh. My. Days."

The interview laughed. "Jason – who sings the most?"

"Carly. It's like she sings about everything." Carly smacked him on the arm. "Ow!"

"Carly – what is the most annoying thing about Connect 3?"

"Oh, so many to chose from. They say 'man' and 'dude' to much, it's not even funny. It's like 'hey man. Sup dude.'" She mimicked causing the interviewer to laugh and her dad and uncles to glare.

After the radio show it was time for the concert and Shane had fallen asleep at his dressing table. Carly had just came off stage and the crowd had loved her, she was glad to be back home. She walked into Shane's dressing room and saw him asleep with his head on the table. "I'll show you annoying." She muttered, grabbing a permanent marker and grinning evilly as she took off the lid.

"Shane, wake up. We're up in 5 minutes!" Nate yelled. He lifted his head up off the desk and rubbed his eyes. As he opened his eyes......

"CARLY!" he yelled, loud enough that Carly, in the room next to him could hear it. She finished pulling her yellow hoody over her head as Shane came in the room. "Why did you draw this on my hand?" He asked putting the back of his hand in her face.

"I'm the most annoying so you know." She said holding her hands up in defence.

Shane studied the drawing. "What is it some kind of dinosaur?"

"It's a unicorn." She hissed. Good singer, good guitarist, bad drawer.

"Serious?" Shane asked, Carly glared at him. "I'm gonna go wash this off."

"Really?"

"Yes I am." He replied walking away into Carly's bathroom. Carly waited for a few seconds and as predicted Shane came back. "No I'm not."

"No, you can't."

He growled at her. "Argh, I look like an idiot with some stupid dinosaur on my hand."

Carly's jaw dropped. "It's a unicorn." She yelled.

Shane stormed out the room and went to preform. During the concert, Nate and Jason seemed to notice it.

"_Hold on Tight,  
Don't you dare let go,  
Now's the time to let the whole world know,  
You can shine bright but still keep it real."_

As the finished the song, Nate interrupted the intro to the next song. "Sorry, but I have to ask. Shane, what they hell is on your hand?"

The crowd cheered as the cameras zoomed into Shane's hand. "Oh, _stupid _Carly drew some dinosaur on my hand."

"Really? It's looks like a unicorn." Jason added.

-x-

The car stopped outside a building, it was grey and had a car park outside the front. Carly just stared at it through the window and Shane laughed. "Are you going in or what?"

"I'm just trying to collect myself." She muttered. After a few moments she exited the car and slowly made her way into the building, Shane following awkwardly behind. As she walked into the waiting room, there was only a few people in there. She quickly walked over to the front desk and the receptionist looked up at her. "Oh my god. Carly!" She squealed hugging her over the counter. She quickly picked up the phone, typing a number in really fast. "Dave, get out here now!"

A tall, young looking man with jet black hair appears in the doorway of a room. He's green eyes widen when he sees Carly. "Carly Torres!" He yelled as Carly rushed over to him and gave him a tight hug. "How you been?" He asked.

"I've been good."

"I should hope so." He joked. Shane smiled sheepishly at Dave and Carly sensed it. "Oh, Dad this is my old social worker, Dave and Dave this is my Dad, Shane." The two shook hands.

"So, is she being good girl?" He asked Shane. "I spent 5 years trying to stop her from getting in trouble."

Shane laughed and just held up his hand showing the drawing. "You did this?" Dave asked. In response, Carly giggled. "Wow, all those years and... nothing." He joked. After talking for a while, that decided to leave as Dave had more appointments and they had more places to see.

The next stop was Carly's house, it was a house divided into 8 flats and a main house at the front where Marie – the landlord – lives. It was next to the road and was old and needed work on it, but it was home. Carly got out of the car and softly smiled at the red door above her. Shane studied her face, it was mixed with sadness and happiness. Happy about being home and all the memories she had, but sad because it made her think of her mum. A lady, who looked about 50 came out of the main house and a looked at Carly, Shane tapped Carly on the shoulder and pointed to woman. "Is that my Little Lee?" She asked, bringing tears to Carly's eyes. "Yeah."

Carly slowly walked over to Marie and was pulled into a tight hug. "Oh, darling." Marie cooed as Carly quietly sobbed into her shoulder. "I've missed you."

"I've missed you too." She whispered and Marie rubbed her back. "It hasn't been the same with you and Mitchie. Everyone feels the same, even Bethany though she doesn't say. Of course being as stubborn as she is." Marie laughed lightly causing Carly to smile through her tears.

"Have you been to the grave yet?" Marie asked softly and Carly buried her head back into Marie's shoulder as more tears began to fall. "Have you?" Carly shook her head.

"I think you should, when you go back you'll only wonder 'What If'." She told the 15 year old. Carly sighed heavily before looking up at the woman, she saw as a auntie with bloodshot eyes. Marie gave her a soft sad smile as she released her from her grips and gently nudged her towards a small footpath. Carly slowly started to walk but soon was running towards her mother's grave as more and more tears fell.

Shane almost went after her but was stopped by Marie. "Look," She started, facing Shane who had a guilty look on his face. "I have nothing against you but I spend over 14 years trying to fix the mess you'd made and I really didn't do anything. I was just there for them, which is more than you did." Shane bit his lip to stop the tears that were pricking the back of his eyes, he couldn't cry. He wouldn't. "I helped Mitchie back on her feet at the beginning. That's all she needed. And Carly, she just needed Mitchie, as well as being Mother and Daughter, they were best friends, sisters even. Carly used to wonder who you were all the time, and now out of nowhere, you're here." Shane felt more tears coming but he refused to cry.

"She's not like a coat that you hang in the closet, then pick it up when you're ready to wear it. Her life goes on. She's not supposed to be there for you, You're supposed to be there for her!"

Shane was on the verge of breaking down, but somehow he found his voice. "You think I wanted that? It just happened. When Mitchie told me she was pregnant, I was scared-"

"How do you think Mitchie felt? Whether you decided to be there or not, Mitchie still, either way was pregnant. At just gone eighteen."

"I know. I know." Shane whispered his voice slightly cracking. "It's all my fault."

Marie shook her head. "No. It's not." Shane looked at her confused. "Just remember, you blew it with Mitchie and now all you have left is Carly. Don't let her slip away, she's all you've got left of Mitchie." Shane nodded, meaning he understood and smiled softly at Marie, who returned it. He slowly walked away but turned back to look at her when he released he had no idea where he was going. "Follow the path, it's on your left." Marie told him and he thanked her.

-x-

"_So I won't give up  
No, I wont break down  
Sooner than it seems life turns around  
And I will be strong  
Even if it all goes wrong  
When I'm standing in the dark I'll still believe..." _Carly sang softly through her tears as she sat the the foot of her mum's grave.

"_That I wont give up  
No, I won't break down  
Sooner than it seems life turns around." _She started to scream more than sing._  
"And I will be strong  
Even when it all goes wrong  
When I'm standing in the dark I'll still believe  
That someone's watching over....." _She stopped singing and whispered a small 'me'. As she brushed away her tears which seemed to never end. She began to sobbed again and buried her face into her hands. "Carly..."

She turned around to see Shane approaching her as tears continuously fell. Shane sat down next to her and pull her into a hug letting her break down in his arms. At one point she even started to hit his chest as she sobbed uncontrollably. Shane was trying his best to be strong but it was too much and he let a few tears slip. He continued to hold Carly in his grip as she let herself go and released all her emotions.

"Carly, I don't know how you manage to keep yourself together all the time, you're so brave. I'm so proud of you."

Carly sniffed and looked up at him. "Even when a break the rules and make a mess of everything?"

"Even then." Carly let a few more tears fall down her face as she hugged Shane tighter. "Why are you crying?" She asked softly.

"I realised that I'm such a hypocrite when I get mad at you for messing things up the littlest things, when I'll always be the one that made the biggest mess of all." He told her. "And, I really wish I hadn't of messed things up with Mitchie. I miss her." He whispered.

"I miss her too." Carly muttered.

**The End**

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - **

Wow, it's finished.... ):

Review please.

So sad..... But the pre-sequel or sequel will start soon.

Keep voting. The closing time in **MONDAY 22****nd**** JUNE.**

I have ideas for both and I will be putting up more previews on Twitter (My twitter is 'LuckyxxStar')

Random: Did you see the video of Taylor Swift rapping with T-Pain?! IT'S SO FUNNY! The video is on my YouTube Account 'LuckyxxStar'. **ALSO** I'm LOVING the new Jonas brother's album! Fav songs? I love them all ;)

**Thanks for reviewing and reading this story, it is much appreciated! ;) Hope to hear from you seen for the pre-sequel or sequel.**

**Speak soon or just twitter me ;) **

**Charlotte xox**

(CREDIT: I used a part of the radio interview from Kelly Clarkson's interview as soon as I saw it I was like 'something Carly would say/do' x], I used parts from wizards of waverly place as well. Also a few lines from Fresh Prince of Bel Air. Song was Someone's Watching Over Me)


	30. NOTE TO READERS & VOTERS

Hey guys.

I know that the pre-sequel won the vote but....

Would you be mad at me if I did the sequel first?

Well, As I had just finished 'A New Life' I thought it would be better to carry on with that in the sequel rather then forgetting everything while writing the pre-sequel then having to remember it all again. (For both me and you)

I **WILL** do the the pre-sequel. I am **NOT** cancelling that idea, it'll just be after....

If you guys want me to do the pre-sequel first like you voted for then I will but please don't be mad at me :/

- Charlotte xox


	31. AN

THE SEQUEL IS UP! :D

IT'S CALLED 'THE GOOD LIFE'

PLEASE REVIEW! :D

- CHARLOTTE xox


End file.
